Lost Life
by EnergyMageFrea
Summary: Frea is a Mage of Fairy Tail, has been for a long time, even before Cana. She is known as the Energy Mage to her Guild, but as the Shade Demon to the Council. Join in as her story unfolds, with tons of twists and turns, you never know what will happen next. (Story about OC with some possible pairings, please read, follow, fav, and review!)
1. Chapter 1- Memories and New Faces

**Chapter 1**

**Memories and New Faces**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

The rain pounded down hard upon the city of Magnolia, all streets were deserted for all of the citizens wished to stay out of the rain. The sky was dark and only the low flickering lamps that lined the streets provided light. A young girl who looked no older than 14 was splashing through the puddles as she sprinted through the streets. Her shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair had silver tips bounced up and down as she ran. Her eyes were a strikingly bright silver with a thin ring of white around the iris. Silver markings that run under both her eyes, down her cheeks, and half-way down her neck and ended in a point to make a sort of upside down triangle appeared on her lightly tanned skin.

She wore a pair of black leggings and black shoes with a sleeveless black shirt with a low-cut neck and her shoulder blades clearly visible. A relatively fresh looking scar that formed a spiral could be seen on her right shoulder-blade. She veered down into an alley and leaned up against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep warm. Her breath billowed out in front of her in a foggy cloud and she cats nervous glances from side to side. She jumped when a cat came racing down the alley and she took off, sprinting from street to street with no destination in mind.

Water splashed up as she stepped into a puddle and slipped, managing to catch herself before she fell into it. She slowed her pace and slid down against a wall of a building bringing her knees to her chest and hooked her arms around her legs. She shuddered as the cold drops of rain steadily soaked her, she buried her face into her knees.

"What are you doing out in the rain child?" The girl snapped her head up and stared at the small man who had stopped in front of her. She looked away from him.

"I... I don't know..." she murmured.

"Where are your parents?" he asked and she closed her eyes.

"I.. I don't know..." She muttered, clearly frustrated with herself. "I don't think I have any parents..." she said after a moment.

"What is your name?" he asked and she turned her silver gaze on him.

"Frea." she told him.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He asked after a moments silence. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"No... I don't even know how I got here.." Frea murmured, and fixed him with a curious look. "Why do you care?" She asked.

"I simply wish to help." He told her. "My name is Makarov, come with me." He ordered and she thought it over before getting to her feet. She was taller then he was, although he looked much older. He began to lead her through the rain, down street after street.

"Where are we going?" Frea asked as she caught up with him.

"Back to my Guild, you can stay there." Makaorv explained, Frea blinked a few times.

"Your a wizard aren't you? I can sense Magic Energy coming from you." Frea said and Makarov looked up at her in surprise.

"Yes I am, I am Guild Master of Fairy Tail." he told her and she looked to the path ahead.

"I've never heard of it. You know, I'm a wizard too." Frea told him.

"Is that so? Who did you learn your magic from?" He asked. Frea glanced at him and frowned.

"I don't know, all I remember is my name, I'm a wizard, and I'm a Demon." Frea answered. Makarov raised an eyebrow,

"A Demon, my child?" He asked and she gave him a nervous look.

"Is that a problem?" She asked and Makarov stayed silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"Of course not, what type of Magic do you use?" He asked and she shook the raindrops off of her face.

"Energy Magic." She answered. The next few moments passed in silence and Frea glanced down at Makarov who looked deep in thought. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing at all." He answered, they had arrived at a tall building, a sign at the front read 'Fairy Tail'. Makarov lead the way inside and Frea followed slowly. It was warm and light inside, the sound of laughing and conversation floated in the air. Frea's silver eyes widened as she swept her gaze around the room. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Frea." Makarov said and she smiled for the first time.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?" Makarov asked. His eyes were silently tracing the spiral scar on Frea's right shoulder blade. She turned to face him, her eyes shinning.

"For caring."

* * *

Her silver eyes opened, and the silver tipped strawberry blonde hair shifted in the slight breeze. Frea took a deep breath and she lifted her arms above her head to stretch, the silver Fairy Tail Guild Mark emblazoned proudly on her left upper arm. Frea's arms dropped down and she got to her feet, crushing the soft light green grass under her feet. She wore black shorts with black shoes and a silver sleeveless top, the spiral scar clearly visible. Her hair was put up into a loose ponytail, two strips of hair were left out to border her face. The silver markings under her eyes remained, even to this day.

"Wow... That was a long time ago..." She murmured, thinking about the memory she was just having. She swept her gaze over the grassy land in front of her and placed her hand on her right hip. "Like... 5 years ago right?" She asked herself and shrugged. The sound of flapping wings caused her to glance over her shoulder as a small blue bird carrying a letter approached her. She turned and waited patiently for the bird to reach her.

"A letter from Miss Mirajane." The bird huffed and she took the letter. The bird lighted down on her shoulder to rest.

"How long did it take for you to find me?" Frea asked the bird.

"Almost a week." It replied and took off. Frea waved at it as it flew off,

"Thanks!" She called after it and flipped the letter over in her hands. "Almost a week huh? I guess I am pretty far out here.." Frea murmured. "But why write to me now? It's been about a year since I left, why now?" Frea asked and shrugged. "Better find out.." Frea activated the magic on the card and the pre-recorded hologram of Mirajane appeared.

"Hey Frea! Long time no see, its been a year, I really hope you come back soon! Anyway, I have a lot to tell you, I don't know where you are so may or may not already know some of this. We have a few new members at the Guild, one of them is named Lucy, she's a Celestial Wizard. Everybody really likes her, she's part of the strongest team we have! The strongest team is made up of Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy and Lucy. Those five have really been at it lately, they took down the Dark Guild Eisenwald who were trying to use a dark tool called Lullaby, and they even successfully finished an S-Class mission. Mind you Natsu took the flier without permission... Anyway, this next bit is a bit sad. Phantom Lord attacked us and hurt Lev's team. The Guild Hall was destroyed and a lot of other people in the guild got hurt too, including Master, though their all fine. We defeated Phantom Lord and they were disbanded, and the Guild Hall's been rebuilt, bigger and better then before. Phantoms Iron Dragon Slayer, Black Steel Gajeel and one of the Element Four, Juvia, joined Fairy Tail. Any way... Team Natsu defeated this Wizard named Jellal, Jellal actually managed to infiltrate the Magic Council and completed the tower of Heaven! Erza and Natsu stopped him though... There was something else..." The hologram of Mira looked confused for a minute. "OH! I know your good friends with Loke, well turns out he's a Celestial Key, and he belongs to Lucy now. That's about it, we all miss you, come back soon!" Mira vanished and Frea blinked a couple of times, trying to let all the information sink in.

"I missed all that?" Frea murmured and sighed. "I'm sad to hear about the Guild Hall though..." She straightened up. "Probably time I go back." She started to head across the grass,_ the journey will take a few days, but it'll feel good to be back._

**PLease review, follow, favorite! Well it doesn't really matter if you do as long as you enjoy it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Where have you been?

**Chapter 2**

**Where have you been?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

Frea stepped off the train at the station in Magnolia and sighed, the small twinge of discomfort faded. _I don't know what it is, but I never feel right when I ride trains..._ She shrugged the thought off and walked out of the station in silence. She walked down a small street at the edge of the city and pulled a black key out of her pocket. She stopped at the door of a one story tall house and inserted the key in the lock, unlocking the door. Frea opened the door and stepped inside the living room on the other side, two couches and a small coffee table were arranged on the hardwood floors. She closed the door behind her and went down a hallway to her left, passed two doors and stopped at the last one on the right. She opened the door to reveal a room with a queen sized bed with black comforter, a dresser and a desk in the corner. Windows lined the opposite wall and light shown through.

Frea sighed, "My entire house is filled with dust!" She murmured in exasperation. Frea slipped the small bag she had been carrying off her shoulder and threw it on top of the bed. She stepped away from the bed and held her hands out to the side at waist level and closed her silver eyes. "Energy Spread: Clean." She said quietly. Silver aura or 'Energy' spread out around her body and went through the entire house, her eyes opened and the Energy disappeared, but so had all the dust. Frea let her hands drop, and she smiled at the clean surfaces. "Now that my house is clean, lets go see the new Guild Hall!" Frea said to herself and walked out of the house, locking it on the way out.

She walked down the streets of magnolia in silence, no one stopped to talk to her as she walked. She stopped outside a large stone building and her eyes widened. _Who decided it needed to change so much?_ This version of the hall was nowhere near the image of its previous version. Frea sighed and shook her head. "I liked it better the old way..." she muttered, _but it needed to be improved_. She convinced herself of that fact and stepped under the archway, and walked the path that lead to the doors. Pushing one of them open she stepped inside and stopped, chairs, tables, _people._... Everything was flying through the air as the members of the Guild fought with each other.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" She murmured to herself with a smile, "Some thing's never change.." Frea stepped out into the middle of the hall and ducked under the flying debris as they neared. She stopped as a table came toward her and held out a hand toward it, her silver Energy forming in her hand and shooting out toward it. The table was destroyed and the pieces fell to the ground harmlessly, Frea placed her hands on her hips and looked around the hall.

_Whose here?_ She asked herself and picked out the people she knew. _Macao..Wakaba...Cana...Elfman...Reedus...Alzack... Bisca...Romeo...Levy...Jet...Droy...Laki..._

"Your back!" Frea snapped from her thoughts as arms wrapped around her as Mira hugged her.

"Hey Mira," Frea said as the white haired woman let go. "Got your letter a few days ago, decided it was time to come back." Frea told her with a smile and Mira returned it.

"That's great! Everyone's missed you-"Mira was cut off by the sound of Erza's voice. Frea glanced over her shoulder to see the red-head standing atop a table, her expression hard.

"Enough with this nonsense! Get a hold of yourselves, all of you!" Erza demanded and everyone stopped fighting, a few people even began to put the chairs and tables back in their places.

"Oh, come on Erza! What's the harm in a little good-hearted brawling?!" Natsu yelled at her with his usual toothy grin. Frea chuckled quietly and turned back to Mira.

"Leave it to Natsu to try and challenge Erza.." Mira murmured. Frea nodded in agreement,

"HEY! FREA'S BACK!" Frea let out a sigh as someone yelled out behind her.

"FREA!" Suddenly she was being squished by all of the members of Fairy Tail, happy 'welcome back's' and 'long time no see's' were called out.

"Uh... Good to see you too... Hey..." Frea murmured,

"All of you! Make way!" Erza ordered and everyone released her as they parted to let Erza through. Frea was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Erza, "It is good to have you back with us Frea." Erza told her. Frea paused to catch her breath when Erza released her and she smiled.

"Well, its good to be back!" she told everyone around her.

"So where you been all this time?" Natsu demanded as he pushed through the crowd to the front. Frea blinked,

"Well... I've been in the uncharted territories to the west of Fiore, exploring." Frea explained.

"Anything interesting over there?" Grey asked and she shrugged.

"Not really, but I can understand why no one goes over there to explore. Everyday, you fight at least a dozen Monsters, and the natural disasters occur more often then the rain does." Frea told them.

"So you planning on staying long?" Frea paused at the question,

"Yep! I'm here to stay." Frea answered, she was met by a roar of approval.

The next two hours passed by, Frea had gone around to everyone in the Guild and talked for a little, before finding someone else.

Frea finally sighed and sat down at the bar next to a young blonde girl with a pink Guild Mark on her left hand. Frea glanced over and saw Celestial Keys hanging from the blondes belt. _Celestial keys..._

"_Ah_! Your Lucy right?" Frea asked and the blonde mage jumped at the sudden outburst. She turned and smiled Frea,

"Yeah, and your Frea right?" Lucy asked and Frea nodded.

"I hear your part of Fairy Tail's strongest team, do you enjoy working with Natsu and the others?" Frea asked and Lucy nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, their really great Wizards and I always have a lot of fun with them." Lucy answered, Frea tilted her head and gave Lucy a knowing look.

"So, do you like destroying things too?" Frea asked and Lucy sighed and looked at the floor.

"No, they really do destroy a lot though..." She muttered and Frea chuckled. Lucy looked back up at her, "Everyone really likes you, how long you been a part of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked and Frea placed her elbow on the bar and set her chin in her hand.

"Well... I haven't been here for as long as Wakaba or Macao, but I was here for longer than Grey, Natsu, or Erza have." Frea answered. Lucy's eyes widened.

"How did you become to be part of the Guild?" She asked and Frea thought about it.

"Well... Master found me when I was young, running through the streets in the rain, no memory of anything but my name, my abilities," Frea started and twisted to show Lucy the spiral scar on her shoulder blade. "and this scar. He was kind enough to take me in, and I've been here ever since." Frea explained and Lucy gave her a sympathetic look.

"Oh, well that's a little sad. Did you ever remember anything else?" Lucy asked and Frea shook her head. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Nope, the Guilds my family. And my memory loss has never affected me, so I don't really care about remembering any more." Frea replied, then changed the subject. "Your a Celestial Wizard right?" Frea asked and Lucy nodded.

"What type of Magic do you use?" Lucy asked.

"Energy Magic." Frea told her and Lucy tilted her head slightly.

"I've never heard of that." Lucy murmured and Frea smiled.

"Not surprising, according to Master Makarov, I'm the only to use that type of magic in all of Fiore." Frea explained and Lucy nodded, Frea paused. "Oh I forgot to mention, I can use Shadow Magic and Light Magic too."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I have two different persona's because I'm a Demon. I have a Black Shade and a White Shade." Frea said and Lucy seemed a little shocked.

"Your a Demon...?" She asked and Frea nodded.

"How about I explain a bit more? I am the Silver Shade, and I use Energy Magic. Energy Magic is the ability to project your Magic Energy, and depending on how strong you are, I can use it in several different ways. My Black Shade's name is Shadow, and she uses Shadow Magic. My White Shade's name is Winter and she uses Light Magic." Frea finished and by then Lucy had shaken off her initial shock.

"I understand." Lucy told her. Frea nodded,

"Oh, I heard you saved Loke and he's one of your Keys now." Frea said and Lucy nodded.

"Yep, but it really wasn't anything special." Lucy said and Frea smiled at her modesty.

"Either way, you have my thanks. Loke's a close friend of mine, I knew he was a key from the start but I couldn't do anything to help. But you managed to help him, so your awesome!" Frea told her, Lucy blinked a couple of times then smiled back.

"Hey Frea?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you exploring the uncharted territories? Was it a mission you took?" Lucy asked and Frea's smile faded a little.

"Actually.. no. I left to give Master Makarov a break. The Magic Council has been against having me in the Guild from the very beginning, but Master has always fought with them to keep me in the Guild. They are always looking for reasons to arrest me, so I went to a place where they wouldn't be able to complain about me for awhile." Frea explained.

"Why don't they want you in the Guild?"

"They think because I'm a Demon that I'll just get up one day and decide to kill people, so they would rather keep me behind bars." Frea murmured.

"That is so unfair!" Lucy exclaimed. Frea smiled,

"I know but I wouldn't let it bother you Lucy," Frea told her and Lucy relaxed at Frea's calm demeanor.

"OK."

**Reviews, follows, and favs are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3- I'm Stealing You!

**Chapter 3**

**I'm Stealing You!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

Three days passed since Frea had come back from the uncharted territories and she had settled back into the life of the Guild pretty well. Master Makarov has been away at a meeting so he hasn't gotten the chance to see Frea, he'll have to wait until he gets back. Frea was now seated at the bar as Lucy walked into the Guild and sat down beside her. "Hey Frea!" Lucy said happily and Frea glanced over with a smile.

"Hey." She replied.

"LUCY!" They both jumped and Natsu ran up to Lucy with Happy in tow, he was waving a mission paper in his hand. "Lets go Luce! We're going on a job!" Natsu said and Lucy didn't look as if she wanted to go destroy another town.

"Uh.. Natsu-" Lucy began but Frea cut her off.

"Sorry Natsu, but Lucy already said she would go on a mission with me!" Frea hastily told him and Natsu looked a bit shocked.

"Oh Ok, see you later Luce!" Natsu said as he turned to leave,

"Aye," Happy said as he followed the young Dragon Slayer out of the hall with Erza and Grey. Once they had left Lucy turned to Frea.

"I don't remember agreeing to.." Lucy began but Frea shook her head and gave her a smile.

"You didn't, but for today, I'm stealing you!" Frea said and got to her feet. "Come on Lucy, it'll be a lot less stressful going on a mission with me. You might even have fun!" Frea said and Lucy followed her over to the board. Frea stopped beside it and paused. "You pay rent right?" she asked and Lucy nodded. "How much do you pay?" Frea asked.

"70,000 Jewel a month." Lucy answered and Frea looked at the board, after a moment she took a request that read:

_'Retrieve the stolen Magic Ring from a group of Bandit Wizards near The Sapphire Forest. REWARD: 140,000 Jewel.'_

Lucy read the flier and looked away to see Frea smiling,

"Sound good?" Frea asked and Lucy nodded, "Great!" Frea said happily and Lucy followed her as she went to tell Mira they would be taking the job.

"Alright, Good Luck you two!" Mira called as they walked away, Frea stopped outside the doors and Lucy looked at her questioningly.

"I'll book us a train, meet me at the train station in an hour." Frea said and Lucy nodded, Frea turned and started walking.

"Frea!" Lucy called and Frea glanced over her shoulder at the Celestial Wizard.

"Yeah?"

"Well.. Thanks for helping me pay my rent, and I'm sure this mission will be fun." Lucy told her and Frea gave her a grin.

"Welcome, Lucy." She murmured and started walking again, disappearing around a corner. Frea kept walking in silence until she reached her home and pushed inside. She began to pack and used a small bag as her luggage, _this mission shouldn't be too hard, so we wont have to stay long._ Once she packed enough for at least three days she swung the bag over her shoulder, _only 20 min. left until I meet Lucy._ Frea headed out of her home and walked toward the train station and bought the tickets. She leaned up against a wall and waited patiently for the Celestial Wizard to arrive.

Lucy arrived 5 min. before the train was supposed to leave and they boarded together, Lucy sat across from her, then the train started moving. "Do you think it'll be hard to get this ring back?" Lucy asked her and Frea gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't think it'll be too hard, so I wouldn't worry about it too much." Frea said, "At most it'll be 5 or 6 weak wizards hiding out in some cave." Frea told her, sounding sure of what she was saying.

"Do you usually go on missions with other people? Or do you prefer to go on your own?" Lucy asked and Frea took a minute to think about her response.

"Well, I'm not sure to be honest. I have gone on more solo missions than I have with other people, but not too many more. Sometimes its better to go by myself, and sometimes I just have to." Frea said and Lucy tilted her head.

"What do you mean you have to?" Lucy asked and Frea gave her a nervous smile.

"Well, sometimes I take missions that are just short of being S-Class missions, when that happens I suddenly find that nobody wants to go with me..." Frea said and shrugged. "But I don't really mind, if they would rather stay safe I'm fine with that." Lucy stayed silent for a moment and Frea looked out the window.

"I can understand that." Lucy murmured after awhile. "Though I prefer to go with somebody else, that way if you get hurt, somebody's there to help."

Frea didn't look away from the window, and she let out a soft sigh. "That's true."

* * *

After about an hour and a half, the train slowed to a stop in the MizuTown station. Frea lead Lucy off the train and suddenly grew more happy as soon as she was off the train.

"Yes! Off the train and ready to start the mission!" Frea chirped and Lucy giggled at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Don't like trains?" The Celestial Wizard asked and Frea glanced over her shoulder at Lucy.

"Not exactly." Frea replied, "Come on, lets go get checked into the hotel." Frea headed away and Lucy followed with her luggage rolling behind her. They found the hotel without much activity and Frea paid for the room after refusing to let Lucy help pay for them. They entered the room, it had two beds and a small kitchen and bathroom. They set their stuff inside and Frea waited patiently by the door for Lucy to finish unpacking before they left to meet the woman who had filed the request.

They met her in her home, and Frea and Lucy sat down on a couch together while their employer sat across from them in an armchair.

"Hello, so you are the Fairy Tail wizards sent to take out the Wizard Bandits and retrieve my stolen Magic Ring?" The woman asked and they both nodded.

"I'm Frea,"

"And I'm Lucy."

"Its greatly appreciated that you took this job, my name is Sumi. I assume you have questions?" Sumi asked and Lucy and Frea exchanged a glance before Frea spoke.

"Well yes, it is assumed that these Bandits are taking refuge in the SapphireForest correct?" Frea asked and the woman nodded. "Would you happen to know how many there are? And maybe a description of your stolen ring would also help." Frea told her and the Sumi nodded.

"I don't know how many Bandits there are unfortunately, but my ring is a very rare Light Magic ring. It's gold and studded with yellow stones." Sumi informed them and Frea nodded.

"Alright, Thank you for your time, we'll get your ring back and take out the Bandits." Frea promised and got to her feet, Lucy followed her lead and they exited the house.

"When do you want to go look for them?" Lucy asked as Frea stopped outside the house.

"Doesn't matter to me, whenever you want to will be fine." Frea answered and Lucy thought it over.

"Well its still early, how about we go now?" Lucy suggested and Frea smiled.

"Sure, come on." Frea called as she headed away toward the outline of trees. They walked for about twenty minutes before they reached the trees and stepped inside the forest.

"So, do you have any clue where to start looking?" Lucy asked and Frea cast her silver gaze across the landscape.

"Well..." She said and brightened up. "I can use Energy Sense to see if I can locate them." Frea said and Lucy walked up to stand at her shoulder.

"What's Energy Sense?" Lucy asked and Frea smiled.

"Its a Spell, I can cast my senses out and see any persons Energy Signature in the area. An Energy Signature is kind of like..." Frea paused. "It's hard to explain... When I use it I can see how strong you are, how much Magic Energy you have at the time, how much Life Force or 'health' you had at the time and a few other things... Like I would be able to tell if you were Human, or a Spirit, stuff like that." Frea explained and Lucy nodded as she thought it over.

"So if those Bandits are around, you'll be able to find them?" Lucy said and Frea nodded. "Sound like this job is gonna be easy!" Lucy exclaimed and Frea smiled.

"OK... here goes.." Frea murmured and closed her eyes as she clasped her hands together in front of her. "Energy Sense." She said and her eyes opened, for a split second they were full of Silver Light before it vanished and her eyes looked normal. Frea stayed silent as she glanced around the area,

"See anything?" Lucy asked after a period of silence and Frea let her hands drop to her sides and she smiled at Lucy.

"Yep, there's about six Mage-like Energy signatures in that direction." Frea explained, pointing into the trees to her right. Lucy smiled and clenched her fist in excitement.

"Ok! Lets go beat up some bad guys!" Lucy squealed and Frea chuckled.

"See? I said you might have fun didn't I?" Frea asked and Lucy smiled. Frea gave her one last look before turning away and leading Lucy through the trees toward their target. They walked through the trees for at least ten minutes before Frea stopped and they were facing a cave. "Six weak Bandits in a cave. What did I tell you?" Frea said in triumph and Lucy giggled.

"You were really spot on Frea." Lucy told her and she grinned.

"Ready to collect some Jewel?" Frea asked and Lucy nodded. They stepped toward the entrance to the cave in unison and stood at the entrance. Six men looked up and glared at them.

"Who are you?!" One of them demanded.

"Fairy Tail Wizards coming to take back what you stole!" Lucy told him and Frea smirked as they got to their feet.

"What? Two little ladies think they can beat us?" A short man laughed and was thrown against the back wall of the cave as a blast of silver Energy shot out of Frea's hand.

"Get em'!" The men charged. Frea ducked under the swing of a blade that one of the men had requiped. Lucy did her signature 'Lucy Kick' that sent one of the men staggering away in pain.

"Holder Magic: Light Beam!" The tallest of the men shouted and a beam of Light was sent Lucy's way.

"Energy Shield!" Frea shouted and Energy shot from her hands to form a shield in front of Lucy, blocking the blast.

"Thanks!" Lucy called out to her and Frea nodded, Lucy turned away from her and grabbed a key that was hooked to her belt. "Open! Gate of the Lion: Leo!" Lucy did the motions and Loke appeared in front of her.

"What do you need my LO-" Loke began but Lucy cut him off.

"Not now! Would you mind taking care of these three for me?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the three bandits that faced her. Loke looked them over and smirked.

"Of course." Loke told her.

* * *

Frea's fight with the last Bandit of the three she was dealing with-

"I have to admit, your stronger than those other two." Frea told the tall man that stood in front of her, "But you have the very thing we came for." Frea told him, he was wearing the rare Light Ring they had been hired to retrieve. He smirked and pointed the ring at her,

"Lets see how strong you are after this; Holder Magic: Destructive Light!" He yelled and a huge beam of light shot toward Frea, she placed both hands in front of her.

"Energy Shield!" She growled and the shield appeared. She grunted with effort as she kept the shield up, managing to block the blast. _It was more powerful than his last hit!_ He looked astonished that she was still standing there. "Nice try." She told him and rushed forward, slipping behind him. "You need to stop stealing from the townspeople!" Frea hissed in his ear.

She wrapped her silver Energy around her hand and punched him the center of his back, her energy making the hit ten times stronger so he was thrown into the wall and fell unconscious to the floor. Frea flicked her hand and her Energy disappeared as she walked over and slipped the Magic Ring from the mans finger.

"Regulas Beam!" Frea turned around and saw Loke finish off the last bandit, she walked over and smiled at the look of surprise on his face. "Frea? When did you get back?" Loke asked.

"A few days ago." she replied and showed the ring to Lucy, "Found the ring." She looked back at Loke. "So how you been?"

"Great," Loke replied and cast a smile at Lucy, "Thanks to Lucy."

"Yeah, I heard she stood up to the Celestial Spirit King and saved your ass." Frea told him with a mischievous smile and Loke smiled back.

"Yeah." He smiled at both of them before vanishing. "See ya!" his voiced echoed. Frea turned to Lucy,

"So? Did you have fun?" the Energy Mage asked and Lucy smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Well, lets go give Sumi her ring back, then we can head back to the Guild tomorrow." Frea told her and Lucy nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

_**Wont post for a few days, I'm going on a roadtrip! Follow, review fav! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4- The Council's Decision

**Chapter 4**  
**The Council's Decision**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas.**

Frea followed Lucy off the train back at the station in Magnolia, she smiled at the little creature known as Plue that was walking just in front of her. Lucy stopped outside the station and gave Frea a smile. "I'm going to drop my stuff off and head over to the Guild, see you there ok?" Lucy said and Frea nodded. Lucy turned away and Frea went the opposite way toward her home so she could drop her stuff off too.

She quickly unlocked the door and set her stuff inside before leaving again and heading toward Fairy Tail. She entered the Hall,

"Welcome back, how did the mission go?" Mira asked as she looked up from serving drinks.

"Great," Frea told her and Mira smiled before heading away.

"FREA! WHERES LUCY!?" Frea glanced over at Natsu who was racing toward her, she noticed that he looked worried.

"Why do look so worried?" She asked ignoring his question.

"She's not with you! She's ok right?!" Natsu demanded and Frea started laughing at him, causing him to give her a confused look.

"Natsu! Yes, she's fine. Lucy just stopped by her house to drop her stuff off before heading over here." Frea explained and Natsu let out a sig of relief.

"Oh, the Masters back." Natsu told her and Frea became alert.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He's in his office, I think he wanted..." Frea didn't hear the rest of his words as she walked away, heading toward Master Makarov's office. She knocked on the door and waited for his reply before coming inside. She opened the door and pushed inside to see him sitting on top of his desk. He smiled as she entered and she smiled back.

"Welcome Home Frea." Master Makarov murmured.

"I'm happy I came back, I've really missed everyone!" Frea told him and he chuckled.

"Well everybody's missed you." Master told her and his smile faded. "Unfortunately the happy reunions are going to be coming to an end." Makarov said. Frea tilted her head and gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Makarov sighed,

"The Magic Council has requested both of our presences." Makarov explained and Frea narrowed her eyes.

"What do they want?" She asked.

"I'm not sure but it cant be good." Makarov replied and got off his desk. "Follow me." Makarov ordered and Frea obeyed. He lead her into the main part of the guild and paused beside Mirajane. "We will be gone for awhile." He told her and continued walking. They exited the Hall and Frea closed the doors behind her.

There in front of the Guild Hall stood a single Rune Knight, Frea stayed silent as she stood beside Master Makarov and they were magically transported to The Council. They were escorted inside by one of the frog woman and set up on a stand in a makeshift courtroom.

"We have summoned you here to discuss the course of action the council plans on taking with the return of the **Demon** Frea." One of the members spoke and Frea stiffened at his emphasis on the word 'Demon'.

"As you already know, we have been against having Frea take part as a member of a Guild. Today we wish to come to pass judgment. We are placing you; Shade Demon Frea under arrest."

"On what charge?" Makarov asked and the council gave him a keen stare.

"On the charge of suspicion to commit mass destruction and the duty we have to the people of Fiore to protect them from any and all enemies."

"Why do you assume I am an enemy and plan to attack every living thing? I have never once in all my life committed a single crime, this isn't right!" Frea protested.

"Silence!" The Council snarled and Frea fell silent but still glared up at them.

"It is true, Frea has never committed a crime. I would ask the Council to reconsider, perhaps we could make some sort of agreement." Makarov suggested.

"Perhaps we could make a sort of contract?" One of the council members suggested and there was a period of silence.

"Perhaps a contract would do..." Frea narrowed her eyes, _what sort of contract?_ "Very well, the decided terms of this contract will be enforced very strictly, any violation of these terms will be resulted in imprisonment for life, or death." The council began and Frea's eyes widened,_ Death..?_

"The terms are **1. You are forbidden from reverting into either of your White or Black Shade forms unless it is absolutely necessary. Even then the reason will be reviewed by the council. 2. If anyone is harmed by your hand, either on purpose or accidental you will be arrested. 3. You must be excommunicated from Fairy Tail and never join another Guild**." The terms were given and Frea stared in disbelief at the members of the council.

"I will not expel Frea from Fairy Tail, not as long as I am Master." Makarov told the council firmly. Frea glanced down at Makarov and was surprised to see he looked determined to keep her as a part of Fairy Tail. The head member of the Council glared down at Makarov.

"Guard, escort the Demon Frea from the courtroom, I wish to speak to Makarov alone." He ordered and Frea reluctantly left the room.

She was stopped outside the courtroom and the door closed, sealing it with magic so she couldn't hear the conversation inside.

**Inside the Courtroom-**

"Makarov if you wish to keep that Demon in your Guild, you must agree to a different term instead." The council growled and Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"And this term is?"

"If for any reason Frea is consumed by one of her persona's, the task of destroying her must fall to you." The council stated. Makarov looked up at them in surprise, _they want me to agree to destroy one of my children...?_

He stayed silent for a time before he looked back up at them.

"Agreed."

* * *

Makarov left the courtroom and Frea looked at him worriedly, "What did they say?" Se asked anxiously and he sighed.

"You may stay in Fairy Tail." He told her and she sighed in relief but narrowed her eyes when she noticed he looked unhappy.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"Frea, you must promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never let yourself be consumed by either Winter or Shadow." Makarov said and Frea nodded, looking serious.

"I promise, you'll see. I grow stronger and prove to the Council that I am more than just a Demon." Frea sad with determination. _I'll also prove to those in the Guild that still don't full trust me that I can be trusted..._ Frea vowed silently.

_You've grown a lot since I found you in the rain, one day you'll be one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail, I'm sure of it.._ Makarov thought and he smiled as she smiled. _You've always found a way to stay positive, that will make you stronger in time..._

**Updated! Got back today so I posted :). I realize that after Jellal's attack that the council was sort of in ruins but I didn't remember until after I wrote this so oh well... Follows, Reviews, Fav's or always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5- What the Hell?

**Chapter 5**

**What the Hell Do You Think Your Doing?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas.**

Frea walked inside the Guild Hall where a huge crowd of people were gathered around the stage, today was the Magnolia Harvest Festival. It had been about a week since the Court hearing, she had decided to spend a few days in town and not take any jobs so the fragmented Council could have time to simmer down. But it was ok that she hadn't taken any jobs, the Guild had needed help getting ready for the festival anyway. She pushed her way through the crowd and sat down at a table with Grey, Natsu and Elfman. Grey glanced over at her with a quizzical look,

"I thought you were going to be in the Miss Fairy Tail contest." He commented and she frowned.

"Who told you that?" Frea demanded and he shrugged,

"No one, just thought you might give it at try." Grey murmured and Frea looked away.

"Yeah... Like I would go up on a stage..." She shuddered at the thought, Frea absolutely hated getting up on stages in front of crowds of people. Grey didn't seem to catch her mutter as he was turned to the stage. Frea cast a quick glance to where she could see Master Makarov watching the contest, she sighed, he hadn't been in the best of moods since they had gotten back.

Frea snapped her head up as Mira transformed her face into Happy's then Gajeel's, the crowd sort of went silent, Frea shook her head and laughed a little. Frea watched the contest with little interest and smiled when Lucy refused to let the host say her last name. Lucy was about to do her cheer when someone walked up behind her and interrupted. Frea narrowed her silver eyes, trying to figure out who it was. She got to her feet when she recognized the woman.

"Evergreen?" She hissed, and her eyes widened as she turned Lucy to stone. The crowd of people abandoned the festivities and ran from the hall.

"Evergreen, what do you think your doing, you'll ruin the Festival for everyone!" Makarov yelled. Evergreen gave him a smile,

"On the contrary, I think this festival had just gotten interesting." Evergreen told him and the drapery behind her rolled up to reveal the rest of the contest members turned to stone along with Lucy.

"Don't be a fool, return them to normal this instant!" Makarov ordered. Suddenly a flash of yellow light erupted into the hall and Laxus appeared on the stage. Frea narrowed her eyes, now he was the one person she didn't want to see.

"Well, looks like all your fans decided to go home. What a pity, the party's just about to get started!" Laxus declared.

"Laxus," Frea growled walking closer, "What the hell do you think your doing?" She demanded and Laxus looked down at her with that arrogant smile she absolutely hated.

"Oh relax little Demon, I'm just getting this festival moving." He hissed at her and laughed, Frea clenched her fist and took a step toward him but was held back by a hand. She glanced over her shoulder to see Grey shaking his head at her. She stopped and unclenched her fist and Grey let go,

"Freed?" Grey murmured behind her, "And Bickslow too?" And indeed the rest of the Thunder God Tribe were in the hall with them.

"Come on, lets have some fun!" Laxus called out to the room.

"I've had just about enough of your nonsense," Makarov said, "Turn them back at once!" The Guild master ordered.

"You better be nice if you want these ladies to join the parade," Laxus told him and a blast of lightning shot inches away from the now petrified Lucy. "In other words I'm taking all of them hostage." Laxus said as he hooked an arm around Lucy's neck. "Break the rules and I'll shatter these chicks one by one, or I can just smash them all right now."

"I'm not amused Laxus!" Makarov hissed, Natsu leapt to his feet and ran at Laxus who easily knocked him unconscious. Laxus smiled, the Thunder God tribe went on to explain the rules of the contest and Makarov grew to a giant size, preparing to attack Laxus, who only disappeared along with his bodyguards. Makarov shrunk down as the members of Fairy Tail ran past her and out the doors, Frea stayed where she was. _What is the point of all this?_ She closed her eyes and sighed, _Laxus... you've done it this time..._ She turned to watch Makarov run for the doors and raised an eyebrow when he was met by some invisible wall.

Frea walked toward him and watched as Grey tried to pull Makarov through, and fail. "Look at that writing." Frea suggested and pointed toward the purple runes above them.

"No stone statues or anyone over 80 is allowed to leave the Guild Hall..." Grey read and Frea sighed, _Makarov couldn't get through then._ "I don't care if he is your grandson, he's gonna pay for this..." Grey told Makarov and ran away. Makarov didn't look at her as he slipped past and noticed Reedus, and suggested he go see Porlyusica in the east forest. Reedus left and Makarov finally looked at her.

"Frea, do you think you can beat Laxus?" he asked and she stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure, I could try but..." She went silent and Master sighed.

"I see...All can ask of you is your best."

"GAHH! Where'd everyone go?!" Natsu had come too when Frea glanced over at him.

"Listen Natsu, go out there and beat Laxus!" Makarov ordered and Natsu leapt to his feet, running for the entrance.

"All right!" Natsu exclaimed and rushed toward the doors, only to run into the barrier as Makarov did. Both Frea and Makarov ran up to Natsu,

"Your not made of stone! Don't tell me your over 80!" Makarov yelled, clearly frustrated. Frea shook her head, _why they hell cant Natsu get through, he at least had a chance of beating Laxus!_

"Match: Droy VS Jet VS Alzack..." Makarov murmured as the runes showed up at the barrier.

"Why would those guys be fighting each other?" Natsu asked. Frea narrowed her eyes.

"This is what Laxus wanted... to see the Guild tear itself apart!" Frea hissed and both Makarov's and Natsu's eyes widened at the realization. Makarov faced her.

"All right Frea! I need you to get out there and put your full effort into beating Laxus!" Makarov told her and she nodded.

"No fair! I was supposed to beat up Laxus!" Natsu complained and Frea stepped toward the doors, running face first into the barrier. She stepped back and rubbed her nose. "Your over 80 too?" Natsu asked and she gave him a glare that sent him stepping back.

"Do I look over 80 to you?!" She snarled and looked down at Makarov. "Sorry, but I'm not much help at the moment seeing as I cant get past the barrier either." She said giving him an apologetic look. Makarov sighed and looked back up at the runes as they changed.

"Winner is Alzack, Jet and Droy K.O.'d." Makarov murmured, Frea stepped up to the barrier and placed a hand on it. _Well this sucks... I cant get through, Master cant, neither can Natsu... And out in the streets our Guild members are attacking each other..._

_What are we going to do?_

**sorry for the short chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6-Fairy Tail Fighting Festival

**Chapter 6**

**The Fairy Tail Fighting Festival**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea looked away from the runes that had been detailing the fight between Fairy Tail members and closed her eyes. The number of Fairy Tail members had decreased rapidly and there wasn't anyone to take down Laxus. She opened her eyes as she felt a wave a Magic Energy appeared in the building and a thought projection on Laxus appeared. Frea clenched her fist at the sight of him and Master and Natsu turned around.

"I'm just bluffing am I?" Laxus sneered.

"Where'd you come from?" Natsu demanded.

"Its a thought projection!" Happy exclaimed. The projection walked toward them,

"Natsu, what are you doing holed up in here? Are you scared?" He asked.

"I'm not scared, I'm stuck!" Natsu defended himself, Laxus turned his gaze to her.

"And what about you little Demon? Too full to go and eat people's souls?" He growled and she glared.

"Go to hell you damn bastard, if it weren't for this stupid magic barrier I would be finding you now." She growled back.

"What do you want?" Makarov asked, trying to keep his calm demeanor up.

"How does it feel huh? You think of the Guild Members as your children right? Must be tough watching your little kiddies tear each other apart. Too bad Erza and Natsu cant join the game, cause you don't have anyone left whose strong enough to take down the thunder legion. You ready to throw in the towel?" Laxus asked.

"No its not over yet! Don't forget that Grey's still in the game and he's just as strong a wizard as Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"He's as strong as me?! No way man!"

"Sorry Natsu but your in denial."

"Grey huh?" Laxus asked and chuckled a bit. "Your going to put all of your hopes on that loser?"

"I wouldn't underestimate the boys power if I were you." Master Makarov growled and turned back to the screen, the number of Fairy Tail wizard that were left had gone down, Grey had been beaten.

"One more down, eh?" Laxus asked and burst out laughing. "And that chump was gonna save ya?"

"You cheater! I know you and your pals used some dirty trick to beat him!" Happy exclaimed. Frea narrowed her eyes at the projection of Laxus,

_How could someone change so much? I used to think I knew you when we were younger, but this isn't you. What is driving you to do this?_

"Alright, whose going to beat the Thunder Legion now old man?" Laxus asked and Master Makarov stayed silent.

"Gajeel will!" Happy retorted.

"I don't think so, he's made it clear he doesn't wanna play. Which doesn't surprise me, that guy could care less about what happens to the Guild." Laxus said.

"What am I? Invisible?!" Natsu demanded.

"You might as well be if you cant get past the barrier." Laxus told him.

"Enough.." Makarov murmured and Frea looked over at him in surprise. "It isn't worth it, I surrender alright?"

"Wait a second!" Both Frea and Natsu said at the same time but they were ignored.

"You've had your fun, now stop this."

"What's gotten into you?" Laxus said and smiled. "I thought you were the Master of the almighty Fairy Tail Guild? You cant just give up at the drop of a hat. But if you insist on quitting then by all means hand the guild over to me and take an early retirement."

"I should have known, this was your goal all along wasn't it?" Master Makarov growled as his anger started to boil over.

"You've only got an hour and a half till the statues crumble, If you really want to put an end to this then announce your retirement to the whole town over the loud speakers. I want you to tell everyone your relinquishing Fairy Tail over to me. What means more to you? Your children or your title? Choose carefully..." Laxus growled.

"Your asking for it!" Natsu hissed and lunged forward, going straight through the projection. "Why doesn't he come here and face me if he wants to be Guild Master?!" Natsu snarled from his position on the floor.

"Because its never straight forward like that with Laxus." Frea growled.

"It was never the title I valued..." Master Makarov murmured.

"So your just gonna give up!?" Natsu demanded.

"No, he may be strong but he's not trustworthy. I'd never leave him in charge. It takes more than just magical strength to run a Guild, he has neither the conviction or the heart." Makarov said.

"Well we have to hurry up and do something before that idiot turns the girls to dust." Frea murmured.

"There must be someone who can beat Laxus and his pals..." Happy said and the sound of rustling behind the bar caused them to turn their heads. Gajeel appeared from behind the bar.

"No way you were herethe whole time?" Natsu asked.

"Way to stand up for the Guild Gajeel..." Frea muttered under her breath.

"Gajeel, will you fight for the Guild?" Master Makarov asked and the Iron Dragon Slayer jumped over the bar.

"Might as well, I've got a score to settle with that guy." Gajeel answered. "Don't worry, I'll handle him." Gajeel promised as he approached the doors, running face first into the barrier that would not let them through.

"Wha!? Why the hell cant you get through either?" Frea gasped.

"Don't tell me your over 80 too!" Natsu growled at Gajeel.

"Do I look 80 to you?!" Gajeel snarled back. Master Makarov stared up at the runes and Frea followed his gaze.

"Only three left in Guild?!" He said in disbelief.

"Are you sure your not faking being stuck in here? You trying to copy me?!" Natsu hissed at Gajeel.

"In your dreams!"

"Now I'm hungry and its all your fault!"

"Stop blaming me for everything!" Gajeel retorted.

"Hey! You two idiots need to shut the hell up!" Frea snarled her patience running low and they backed off.

"No way..." Makarov muttered and whipped around to face them. "You three idiots are the only ones left!?" He yelled. "There's nobody left who can take down Laxus... we're doomed..."

"I've got no choice..." Natsu muttered. "guess I'll bring Erza back." Natsu muttered and turned towards the stage.

"What?!"

"Gah.. this sucks, I thought I was finally gonna have a chance to show her up.." Natsu said.

"Now hold on a second, what are you about to do?" Master Makarov asked and Natsu glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna use my fire on her, you know, to melt the stone off." Natsu explained.

"Say what?!" Makarov gasped and Frea sighed.

"I'm not really sure that's a good idea Natsu..." She murmured. Natsu placed Erza on the ground,

"Well, wont know till we try." Natsu muttered and lifted a flaming fist above the stone Erza.

"Hold on, this is madness! Your going to roast her alive!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Haha! It's toasty time!" Natsu chuckled.

"Please be careful!" Makarov said in exasperation. Frea stood beside Gajeel and watched carefully as Natsu began to lower his hands.

"No joke, watch where you put those fire hands bro." Gajeel murmured, suddenly a crack appeared on Erza's head that caused everyone to freeze for a split second.

"Oh no! I wasn't trying to break her I swear!" Natsu yelled and everyone went into a panic but Frea just stood still and watched Erza closely as more cracks appeared and Erza was turned back to normal. The rest of them stopped and stared.

"I feel hot..." Erza murmured and gave Natsu a death glare, "It was you wasn't it?" She hissed and jumped to her feet and punched him. "Were you trying to cook me?!" She snarled.

"I told you it was a bad idea Natsu." Frea told him.

"Erza, thank goodness. But how were you able to break the spell?" Makarov asked and Erza reached up to stretch her fingers across her right eye.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But if I had to guess I would say it had something to do with my right eye.." Erza told him and Frea nodded slightly.

_That makes sense, its artificial so it must have weakened Evergreen's spell._

"Erza, do you know what's going on right now?" Happy asked.

"I think so, even though I was stone I still heard most of what was said." Erza replied.

"All right! Then its time to strike back!" Makarov exclaimed and they walked back up to the doors were the total number of Fairy Tail members still standing changed to four.

"Look there's four now!"

"The runes have already added me to the fray, that's impressive it updates automatically." Erza said. "But there's only four left.."

"Actually its just you, Natsu, Frea and Gajeel are stuck here because of the enchantment." Happy told her and Frea's head snapped up as the number changed to five. Frea smiled a little, "Wait, now its five!"

"It went up.." Gajeel murmuered.

"But who could it be?" Natsu asked as he turned back to the stage.

"All the girls are still stone..." Makarov murmured.

"Hm, aren't you guys forgetting someone? A member whose frequently out of town?" Erza asked.

"Huh? You don't mean him?" Natsu asked.

"And he's back just when we need him the most!" Makarov exclaimed.

"He's always been one to make a grand entrance." Erza said and Frea nodded. "It looks like the real battle is about to begin."

"Would someone fill me in here?" Gajeel asked.

"We're talking about a man who may very well be the strongest Wizard in Fairy Tail." Frea began. "His name is Mystogan." Frea explained. Erza gave them a nod before exiting the Guild Hall.

_Good Luck Erza._

** I haven't posted in a few days! Sorry about that. :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Let the Games End Here

**Chapter 7**

**Let the Games End Here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea leaned up against a table, waiting patiently. According to the runes the battle between Erza and Evergreen had begun, all they could do now was wait. Frea sighed and shook her head,_ I cant believe I'm trapped in here..._ She opened her eyes when she felt a slight wave of magic wash over the building and snapped her head around to look at the statues of the girls.

"Something wrong?" Gajeel asked, he must have seen her sudden movement.

"No..." Frea murmured and smiled when all the girls were turned back to normal.

"They're all back to normal!" Natsu exclaimed and Happy flew into Lucy's chest.

"Erza VS Evergreen, the winner is Erza!" Master Makarov said and smiled, "Well Laxus, your all out of hostages boy! Can't continue with your game now can you!?" Master said in triumph and Frea sighed. Master Makarov went on to explain what had been happening and answer all questions with the girls, Natsu stepped up and argued that finding out who the strongest was, was a good idea. Frea looked toward the entrance where the runes had started to shift, creating a giant skull in front of them.

"Since one of the rules has gone out the window, I've decided to add a new one." Laxus voice echoed around the hall. "I'm going to be activating the Thunder Palace, you have exactly one hour and ten minutes." Frea stiffened.

"You cant be serious! What the hell are you thinking Laxus? Are you trying to kill everyone?" Frea demanded. The skull started to split apart, fading with the sound of Laxus' laughter.

"This game has gone off for long enough boy! I wont let you drag innocent people into this!" Master shouted and suddenly cringed down in pain before falling to the floor.

"Makarov!" Frea gasped.

"Ill go get his medicine!" Mira said as she rushed away, returning at the stairs a minute later. "Everyone, look outside!" They all rushed away as Mira took care of Makarov. Frea stared up at the sky and clenched her fist,

"What are those things?"

"They look like Lightning Lacrima to me."

"Then Laxus did this."

"Yeah, Laxus did do this..." Frea growled. "This is a spell of his, the Thunder Palace." Frea told them.

"What's it do?"

"When it goes off, everything inside of the circle its making will be burned to a crisp..." Frea hissed. Bisca requiped and aimed at one of the Lacrima, hitting it straight on and destroying it.

"Good thing we gotta a Sniper on our side!" Cana exclaimed.

"Hm, now all I have to do is destroy the rest of th-" Bisca began but suddenly started crying out in pain as she was electrocuted and fell to the floor.

"Not good..." Frea muttered.

"Why did she get zapped like that?" Natsu asked.

"Those Lacrima must be infused with body-link magic." Cana replied.

"What's that mean?" Matsu asked her.

"Its a type of spell that's been cast on the Lacrima, the magic energy you used in your attack will be thrown back at you." Cana explained. "in other words, if we try to take out those things we'll be risking our lives in the process."

"What are we gonna do?! Those things could destroy the entire town!" Levy said frantically from where she was positioned on the ground, holding Bisca.

"We have to take down Laxus as fast as we can!" Cana said and Lucy started running off.

"In the mean time I'll start helping the citizens evacuate," Lucy called over her shoulder, Happy following her

"Freed and Bickslow are still out there, be careful!" Cana warned Lucy. Both Cana and Juvia took off, Frea watched them go before gazing back up at the Lightning Lacrima in the sky,

"Grrraah... Damn it Laxus, you damn bull-headed, arrogant, fool-hardy bastard!" Frea growled, hitting the railing with an Energy encased fist, and breaking clean through. Frea turned away from the town and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She opened them again and watched as Natsu rushed past her and over the railing, punching the barrier and yelling insults at Laxus who couldn't hear him.

"Stop! Just calm down!" Levy yelled at him and stood up. "Your not gonna get out of here that way!" She argued.

"Natsu, she's right you know..." Frea murmured but he ignored her.

"Its an enchantment," Levy stated.

"Yeah, thanks we already knew that." Gajeel said sarcastically, his arms were crossed and his eyes closed.

"Well since its a kind of Script Magic I might be able to break the spell." Levy explained, Gajeel opened his red eyes to gaze at her and Natsu turned around.

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel murmured

"You really think you can do that?" Natsu asked

"Please tell me you can." Frea said, Levy smiled.

"Of course! And when I do you guys will be free to go track down Laxus." Levy said. Frea nodded and followed them downstairs, helping Mira bring Bisca into the infirmary and walking out to find Levy on the floor working with Gajeel observing.

"I hope this works..." Frea murmured under her breath and shook her head slightly. _No, I have to have faith in Levy..._ she closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. _What if we don't beat Laxus in time...? I want to help Natsu and Gajeel beat him but... I might just get in their way..._ Frea opened her eyes and narrowed them in the direction of the infirmary.

_If I let Shadow fight Laxus, maybe..._ she shook her head in frustration. _No! If I do that I'm as good as dead, I hate this... being trapped in here..._Frea smiled sadly, "Man am I pathetic... I'm worrying about not being able to help, when I know Makarov thinks I can if I really tried..." She said quietly.

_"Frea, you could easily be an S-Class Wizard if you put your full effort into what you were doing..."_ Makarov had said that a while back.

_Maybe he's right, I don't ever put my full effort into anything I do because... I'm afraid I might hurt someone..._

Frea straightened up and unhooked her arms,

_Alright, as soon as I'm out of here I'm doing whatever I can to make sure we beat Laxus!_

**Sorry, haven't posted because I was forced to go on a camping trip over the weekend and wasn't told about it until the last minute. Thx for reading, hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8- What Can I Do To Help?

**Chapter 8**

**What can I do to help?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea glanced over at the runes at the entrance to the Guild Hall and her eyes widened.

"Hey Natsu.." She murmured and he glanced over from where he had begun to watch Levy work along with Gajeel.

"What is it?" He asked and she looked over at him.

"You'll never guess who Lucy is fighting." Frea told him and his eyes looked over toward the runes, his mouth dropped open. He ran toward the entrance and looked up at the runes.

"Lucy VS Bickslow?" Natsu murmured, "Alright! Get him Luce!" He called and smiled up at the runes. Gajeel and Frea walked over to stand beside him, waiting for the outcome of their battle. At least ten minutes passed before the runes changed again.

"Lucy won." Frea said with a smile.

"Alright! She kicked his butt!" Natsu said happily.

"What!? That little cheerleader can actually fight?!" Gajeel exclaimed, he looked thoroughly shocked.

"Yeah, she's tough as nails." Natsu told him, Frea nodded in agreement. She turned away from the two with a sigh when they began to argue and leaned up against the wall with her shoulder. Levy looked hard at work and Frea, Natsu and Gajeel all jumped when she looked up yelling,

"That's IT!" Levy went back to her work, muttering under her breath about what she need to do and stood up, holding her work in front of her. "It worked!"

"All right!"

"Now hold on, I have to re-write the spell." Levy told them as she walked up to the entrance. "This is it you guys! When I'm done, you three will join the battle of Fairy Tail, I hope your ready!" Levy said as she glanced over at them.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's time to take out the trash." Gajeel growled. Frea smiled at their enthusiasm, and they quietly watched as Levy began to re-write the spell. When the barrier was finally taken down both Natsu and Gajeel charged out. Frea paused beside Levy and gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks for getting us out of here Levy." Frea told her and Levy smiled back.

"No Problem!" Levy replied and Frea gave her a small nod before sprinting out of the Guild Hall, she passed many worried citizens before she decided she needed a better view and leaped to the top of a nearby building. Frea gazed out across the tattered Magnolia, many buildings seemed to have been damaged from the members of Fairy Tail fighting.

"If I want to find Laxus... it'll do no good to run around in the dark..." Frea muttered under her breath and closed her eyes, lifting her hands up to her chin and placing them together. "Energy...Sense!' She growled and opened her eyes, which flashed silver for a moment before turning back to normal. Frea kept her hands up and looked out across Magnolia, her eyes narrowed. But the Energy Signatures all over seemed distorted, "Damn it... Fried's Runes are messing with my spell..." Frea let her hands drop and she sighed. "I cant find Laxus that way."

Frea turned her silver gaze to the Thunder Palace, it was bound to go off soon. Frea snapped her head in the direction of the edge of town and widened her eyes. _That much Magical Energy..._

"Uh... Mira..." Frea whispered. _There's no doubt about it, I might have only felt it once, but that much magic energy must be coming from Mirajane..._ Frea turned away, "Do I feel sorry for the person she's fighting..."Frea muttered. Frea shook her head in frustration, "I have never wanted Energy Sense to wear off faster than I do now..." It was very annoying to see the distorted and flickering traces of magic everywhere you look, it was starting to drive her crazy. Frea opened her eyes again and glanced over toward a nearby alley, there was an Energy Signature there, it sort of looked familiar but it was hard to tell with all the distortion.

She waited a few more moments and sighed in relief when the effects of her spell wore off, she stood her ground when a large explosion of Magical Energy went off behind her. _Mira is not happy..._ she walked across the roof and jumped down into the alley. She glanced around but she couldn't find anyone, _odd..._ Her eyes glanced down at a small piece of paper on the ground. Frea bent down and picked it up, unfolding it. There was a small message and she read it carefully.

_Dear Frea,_

_The time is almost near for when you complete your mission. I do hope you remember what it was..._

_-K_

Frea dropped the note and clutched her head as pain shot through it,_ what the hell...?_ She glanced back down at the note, but didn't bother to pick it up. _This note is addressed to me... who the hell is 'K'?_ She slowly picked the note backup and tore it up, letting the small pieces fly away with the breeze. _I don't know what that note is about... Some mission that I'm supposed to remember...?_

"Oww..." She hissed as another jolt of pain rushed through her head. She stood back up and pushed the note to the back of her mind, _I cant worry about that note now..._ Purple Runes appeared in front of her and she read them carefully, "Fried VS Mirajane, both Wizards forfeit..." Frea sighed. "Leave it to Mira to change Fried's mind about this stupid game..." Frea walked out of the alley,

_I wonder if Natsu found Laxus..._ She glanced in the direction of the Cathedral as a large wave of Magic Energy came from there, she took a step in its direction but a large man with black hair and green eyes stepped into her path. She went to go around him but he got in her way again,

"There a reason your in my way?" She growled and he smiled.

"Yeah, I got orders to take you down." He replied and his hands shot up, sending a blast of Shadow magic in her direction. Frea had been ready for an attack, and she had started placing a shield in front of herself. Frea let the shield drop and she jumped back.

"Orders from who?" She growled. He sent another blast of Shadow magic at her and she easily dodged it, sending a blast of Energy which he dodged.

"Don't know the name, only got a note and a lot of Jewel," He replied and shadows shot out of his hands, encasing her. Frea tried to break free of the hold but didn't have any luck. She froze when she realized what his magic was doing, Shadow was trying to take over while using her enemies Magic for support. _Damn it... Is he trying to force Shadow out or is it just a coincidence? No time to think about that... _ Frea let her Silver Energy encase her body and push against the shadows that were holding her.

The shadows were destroyed and Frea glared at the man in front of her, he looked surprised that his spell had failed. Frea steadied her breathing and pushed Shadow's soul away, _I'm not changing into you._

"Death Blast!" The man yelled and a huge orb of his magic came straight at her, it takes time to put up a Shield, especially one that would have been strong enough to block this attack. There wasn't time and she got hit by the blast, she was thrown back into a building and gasped in pain as she hit it. Frea fell forward and caught herself, crouching on the ground. The citizens in this part of the town had already left as soon as they had started fighting, it was silent apart from her own breathing and the rubble falling to the ground. "Impossible, that blow should kill any normal person!" The man called and she glanced up at him.

She staggered to her feet and glared at him, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not a normal person!" She hissed. Frea wrapped her fist in her Energy and charged, dodging the numerous blows that he sent her way. Frea reached him and punched him square in the chest, sending him flying back. He hit the ground hard and struggled to get back up, but eventually got to his feet.

"You stupid... bitch..." He wheezed and Frea narrowed her eyes. Placing a hand in front of her with her arm extended she gave him a glare worthy of rivaling Erza's.

"I think your lying to me, tell me who hired you or an Energy Blast is coming your way!" Frea snarled and he looked a bit scared.

"I- I don't know! All it said was 'K'!" He stammered and Frea winced as her head hurt again. She dropped her arm and he relaxed, but instead she threw an Energy Bomb at him and he was knocked unconscious from the blow.

Frea brushed the dirt off from her clothes and sighed, _What the hell is going on...? Whose K? Do they want me to do this mission or do they want me dead?_ She shook her head and winced as pain shot through it once more, _I need to focus on something else..._

_Wait a minute..._ Frea looked toward the Cathedral,_ For some reason, it feels like Erza is asking for help..._

_But help with what?_

**Ahh! I posted! Thx for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9- We're Looking Your Way!

**Chapter 9**

**We're Looking Your way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

"Hey Fairy Tailer's, can you hear me?" Frea widened her eyes as the voice appeared in her head,_ is that... Warren?_ "Things aren't looking to good for us, look at what's floating in the sky. We're gonna have to pull together so get off your butts and lend us a hand! If any of you are still fighting just give it a rest for a second, now listen carefully, those Lacrima up there are part of a spell called the Thunder Palace. Laxus is using it to threaten the entire town, so we have to take it out before he can set it off. We don't have much time so we have to work together!" Warren said.

"Wait, how did you know about the Thunder Palace Warren?" That was Erza's voice now.

"Man, I've never been happier to hear the sound of your voice." That sounded like Grey.

"I see, your the one that told him." Erza replied.

"Yeah, but it would have happened sooner, but I had to track the guy down." Grey explained.

"Wait, is that Erza's voice I hear?"

"Does that mean she's not petrified anymore?"

"Wait, if that's true then how are the other girls?" That sounded like Droy.

"How's Levy?" Jet demanded.

"There's no need to worry boys, all the ladies are fine." That sounded like Cana.

"There's a problem, my telepathy cant reach all the way to the guild hall, so we'll have to make due with the people out here." Warren continued,

"Hold it!" Frea narrowed her eyes, the rest of the Guild had started arguing with each other about their fights, and the noise was getting louder.

"Shut UP!" That was Lucy's voice, the rest of the guild went silent. "We shouldn't be wasting our time arguing like this, instead we should be focusing on taking down those Lacrima. Look I know everything's been rough with all of us fighting against each other, but we can do anything if we pull together! That's what you guys have taught me, I know I'm still fairly new to Fairy Tail... but I promise you I love being part of this guild, just as much as the rest of you. All I ever wanted was to join Fairy Tail, now that I joined... it... it means everything to me. If you feel the same way.. Lets work as a Guild and save our town!" Lucy shouted, Frea smiled a little,

"But if none of you are up to the challenge, I'll do this alone! I'll destroy those things myself!"

"What's it gonna be guys? You gonna let a newbie show you up like that?" Cana asked.

"She may not have been a member as long as us, but she's got more Fairy Tail pride then all of us put together!"

"Right, we gotta save the town, we can work out our other problems later."

"You done good Lucy, you got everyone to cool their jets." Macao praised her. "All right guys, you ready to do this?!"

"I'll take the two hundred to the north, everybody else you take the rest! We can do this!" Erza told them.

"Great! I've got the next one hundred to the east you guys!" Frea called, she turned to the sky and lifted her hands. Her silver energy wrapped around and a huge Magic Circle appeared above the one hundred Lacrima in front of her. _This is gonna hurt..._ "OK! Magic Circle: Explosive Rain!" one hundred compact energy bombs poured out of the Magic Circle and hit the targets, destroying them as the rest of the Lacrima in the town were destroyed by the rest of the members of Fairy Tail.

Frea braced herself as small flickers of Lightning started to hover around her, suddenly she was hit by an enormous amount of Lightning and fell onto the ground. _Ow... oww... Damn it Laxus... I really do hate you sometimes..._

"Is everyone ok? I cant believe all of you, how could you do something so reckless?" Erza said quietly.

"We should probably be asking you the same thing.." Grey murmured.

"Hehe... We really do make a great Guild don't we?" Erza murmured.

"We'd be a lot better if Laxus would outgrow his rebellious stage..." Macao muttered.

"Hey Frea? Are you ok?" Frea opened her eyes as she heard Erza speak to her.

"Sure I am, you know me... Takes more than some stupid trick of Laxus' to take me down..." Frea muttered and chuckled a bit, wincing in the process.

"What possessed you to take down one hundred of those things?" That sounded like Macao.

"Try being stuck in the Guild Hall for more than half of this Festival because of Fried's runes... I had Magic Energy to spare..." She replied. _I said I would do whatever it took to help..._ She glanced in the direction where she guessed that Laxus was,_ We're counting on you Natsu..._

Frea sat up and forced herself to her feet, leaning up against the wall of a building for support for a few moments and walking out into the deserted street she was on. A great beam of golden light cast from the roof of the cathedral and spread out around the entire town, Frea widened her eyes.

"No way... don't tell me Laxus actually figured out how to cast Fairy Law?" She muttered, and the wave passed over her. But when the spell passed, she was still there. Frea closed her eyes and sighed softly, _Deep down Laxus... you've never seen anyone in the Guild as your true enemies..._

* * *

Frea lifted her hands above her head in a stretch, the sounds of her Guild Mates laughing around her made her smile.

"Are you sure doing the Fantasia Parade after all that's happened is such a good idea?" Frea glanced over, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"The Master wants us to do it." Mira explained. She chuckled softly when she noticed Juvia's reaction to being told she was gonna be in the parade. Frea turned around when she heard Grey talking.

"We need everyone we can get," He told Lucy, _she's gonna be in the parade..._ She froze when Grey glanced over at her, _oh.. no..._ "Your gonna be in it too, Frea." Grey told her and she stepped away.

"I don't think so! Your not gonna put me in the Parade, I wont allow it!" Frea stammered and Grey gave her an annoyed look.

"You don't gotta a choice, Gramps want the parade to go on and we need more people to be in it!" Grey growled and Frea sighed,

"I don't want to..." She grumbled, suddenly the whole hall went silent and she glanced up to see who was walking in, it was Laxus. He was surrounded by hostile and angry Fairy Tail Wizards.

"Where's the old man?" Laxus asked.

"Like we would tell you, you think you can just-" Jet growled.

"Enough!" Erza ordered and looked at Laxus calmly, "He's in the infirmary." She told him and Laxus continued walking, but stopped when Natsu jumped in front of him. Natsu began ranting something incoherent, Frea sighed. But Laxus passed him too and waved at him from behind, Frea smiled a little. She caught Laxus' eye as he passed, but it wasn't the hateful or angry glare she had become use to from him, instead it was calm and friendly. She looked away, _that's not normal..._ Laxus disappeared into the infirmary.

"Show's over guys, lets get ready for the Fantasia Parade!" Erza called and Frea groaned unhappily as the rest of the Guild cheered. _Why do I have to be in it...? I hate performing in front of people..._

_Your Mission... I hope you remember it..._

Frea narrowed her eyes, she had forgotten all about the note until know, but it still sent a jolt of pain through her head as she tried to piece the information together. _Gah... Why does it hurt to even think about that?_ She sighed and slunk away from Grey and Lucy, not wanting to be pulled in for the Parade preparation just yet. She walked outside and breathed in the fresh air, the town looked ready to burst with excitement. A hand clasped around her arm as she was dragged back into the Guild by an excited looking Lucy.

"Come on Frea! We have to get ready for the Parade!" Lucy giggled and Frea stumbled behind her, _why, why, why, why, why!?_ She glared as she passed Cana and the brunette gave her a smirk. _You put Grey and Lucy up to this didn't you?!_ She thought and she was pulled into a room where dozens of costumes lined the walls. Frea just stood there, looking unhappy as Lucy rummaged through the racks and more of the girls in the Guild came in. Lucy appeared back in front of her with a costume held in her hand.

"I am not wearing-" She started but Lucy shoved the costume into her hand and pushed her into a changing room.

"Oh, come on Frea! It'll be fun!" Lucy called and Frea sighed,_ I hate this..._

* * *

Frea walked out of the Guild Hall, a very unhappy look on her face. The sun was setting, it was almost time for the Parade. _Damn this stupid Parade!_ Lucy had picked out for her a strapless, short silver dress with black trim and had Cancer curl the ends of her hair and put it up into a ponytail. She was wearing silver hoop earrings and silver and black bracelets around her wrists. Her shoes were silver sandals, _I feel absolutely ridicules..._

She glared at the ground in front of her, heading toward the street they were supposed to be meeting at to start the parade. She bumped into something large and glared up at what it was, her temper running short.

"Watch where your going why don't you!?" She snarled, even though she was the one who needed to watch where she was going. She looked up into the shocked face of Laxus, _oh great..._

"Frea... I.. I didn't recognize you..." He stammered and she grew more furious when she noticed he was blushing slightly, "I've never seen you wear a dress before..." He murmured and she glared.

"Whatever... I have to go.." She muttered and started to slip past him but stopped when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, I was actually looking for you." Laxus said and she stopped.

"What for?" She growled, turning to look at him.

"I don't know if you heard yet but, Master kicked me out..." Laxus began and she kept a neutral expression. "Anyway, I know I've been a jerk to you for a long time now... and I just wanted to say I'm sorry.." Laxus said quietly and Frea's eyes widened in surprise. Laxus turned away and started walking away, "Maybe we'll meet again some day." Laxus called over his shoulder and she watched him until he was out of sight. _He actually apologized...?_ Her eyes widened even more... _He called me by my name..._ She turned away.

_You may be a pain in the ass Laxus... but I'll miss having you around the Guild..._ she thought and reached the meeting place shortly. She stopped in front of Cana and ignored the stares she was getting from the men in the Guild, "What exactly am I supposed to be doing?" She growled and Cana smirked.

"Well look how cute you look!" Cana said and gave her a playful look, "Seems the guys think you look good too." She teased and Frea glared. "Oh come on Frea! You've been in this Guild longer than I have, yet you've never participated in the Parade, just give it a chance." Cana said and Frea sighed moodily.

"Fine..." Frea muttered, Cana smiled.

"OK! It's simple, just stand on the float and dance around, you can even use your Magic to add some more effects." Cana explained as she herded Frea onto a float. "Good luck!" Cana called as she headed away and the float began to move as night set in. The streets around the Parade path were overflowing with cheering people, Frea felt herself begin to freeze up.

_Give it a chance..._ She sighed and relaxed,

She lifted her hands and let her Silver Energy flow out around her, glowing in the dark over the town of magnolia. She concentrated it and moved it around in streams, lifting it up into the sky and letting it fall apart in small glittering pieces. She stood there and messed around with her magic, the crowd seemed to like it. _OK... maybe this isn't so bad._ She looked ahead to where everyone had started to lift their hands up in the Fairy Tail way, Frea lifted her hand.

As she had heard Master say it once, _we may not see you, but we're looking your way!_

**Sorry about not posting yesterday!**


	10. Chapter 10- It's Driving Me Insane!

**Chapter 10**

**It's driving me insane!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea paced up and down inside the train station in Magnolia, it had been about a month since the battle of Fairy tail when Laxus had been kicked out. She ignored the curious stares she was getting from some of the nearby people. Her mind was elsewhere, _the note... the mission she was supposed to remember... the man who was hired to kill her... K... K! Who the Hell is K?!_ These questions had been bothering her for the last month, it still hurt to even try to think about it but she had grown used to it.

_Why cant I figure this out?_ She leaned up against a wall and slid to the floor, placing a hand against her head.

"It's driving me Insane!" She growled and gazed down at the floor. What was even more frustrating, her counterpart Shadow seemed to be feeding off of her negative feelings, and was trying to consume her. _But I cant let that happen, I told Master Makarov I wouldn't let her..._ She took one of the pieces of hair bordering her face and glared down at the tips. They weren't silver anymore, they were a very dark grey. She let it slip through her fingers and closed her eyes tightly.

_Damn it all!_

"Hey Frea? Are you alright?" She opened her eyes and stared at Elfman who stood before her. _Why is he here?_

"Oh sure... just fine... What are you doing here?" She asked. He gave her a worried look and she closed her eyes,

"You don't sound so sure... I just got back from a job." He explained. She didn't bother to open her eyes back up.

"Come on." She opened her eyes to see his hand held out toward her. She thought it over before taking it and he helped her to her feet. "How about you tell me what's bothering you?" He asked and she sighed.

"Its this note I found back when Laxus started the fight during the Harvest Festival... It was addressed to me and it said this mission I was assigned was almost ready to be completed, I just need to remember what it is..." Frea started slowly, "The note was signed by someone named 'K'. The thing is I don't know what the mission is or know who K is! And after that a Mage for hire showed up and tried to kill me, said he was hired by someone named K..." Frea crossed her arms over her chest. "Its driving me insane, I just cant figure out what it all means or remember the mission I supposedly forgot..." She glanced back at Elfman to see his reaction, he looked deep in thought.

"Did you try asking the Master?" Elfman asked and she shook her head.

"No... Makarov's got more important things to worry about then some note that might just be a prank..." Frea muttered, though she highly doubted it was a prank. Elfman seemed to think the same but didn't say so,

"Well I wouldn't worry about it to much, your a strong Wizard, if anything comes for you I'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourself." Elfman reassured her and she nodded a little. "Are you waiting for someone?" Elfman asked and Frea nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm going on a mission with Lucy, Grey, Natsu, and Erza." Frea explained.

"Well, I have to head back to the Guild. Good Luck Frea." Elfman murmured as he headed away, Frea watched him go before turning away. _Ok... relax... stop thinking about the note... you have a mission to focus on..._

"Hey Frea!" Frea glanced over her shoulder to see the group she had been waiting for appear, Lucy was waving at her and smiling warmly. Frea gave her a small smile in return.

"Hey.." Frea said softly as they approached. She sighed in exasperation when she spotted the enormously large amount of luggage that Erza was carrying.

"You ready for the Job?" Lucy asked her excitedly and Frea nodded a little,

"Sure, its always nice to go on a job and take your mind off a few things.." Frea murmured, she followed behind the group as Erza lead them onto the train. Erza sat across from Grey and Lucy, while she knocked Natsu unconscious and let him lay in her lap and Frea sat in the seat across the small isle from Lucy. They didn't talk for most of the ride, Frea placed her elbow on the armrest and put her chin in her hand, closing her eyes.

_What was this mission again...? Hmmm... Oh, right. Disband a rather amateur Dark Guild in the town... Doesn't sound hard..._

**_'No... it sounds like a full meal...'_**Frea's eyes flew open and she glanced around to see if someone had been talking to her... _No way... She couldn't be talking to me could she...?_

**_'Why yes, its me, Shadow...'_** the voice hissed in her head and she shut her eyes again, her mind drifting off to an empty and open space, filled with dim light. Frea stood in front of a girl who looked almost exactly like her. Shadow had long black hair, blood red eyes and the same markings Frea had under her eyes, but in a black color. Shadow was wearing a snug short black dress and no shoes, she was smiling at Frea.

**_'What do you want?'_** Frea growled and Shadow chuckled softly.

**_'It's quite unfair you know... keeping me locked up, I'm starting to get hungry.'_**Shadow told her.

**_'It's the way it has to be, if I let you switch places with me, we're both dead.'_**Frea hissed, Shadow gave her a maniac smile.

**_'Oh, I had heard that the Magic Council set up rules... if you switch with either Winter or I, they will kill us...'_** Shadow murmured and laughed.**_ 'I would like to see them try!'_**Shadow stopped laughing, they both turned to see another girl walk up to them. She had medium length pure white hair and icy blue eyes, the markings under her eyes were white. This was Winter, she wore a pair of white leggings and a white off the shoulder blouse, and white flat bottoms.

**_'You put to much trust in your power, Shadow, not even you could keep going for long, especially if Frea had already taken a lot of damage. Defeating the council would not be as easy as you believe..'_**Winter said softly and Shadow cast and angry glare at her.

_**'The same would go for you, damn coward...'**_Shadow hissed and Winter shook her head.

**_'It is not cowardice that I am showing, I simply do not wish to start a war with the council...'_**Winter murmured. Shadow was glaring and turned her fiery gaze on Frea.

**_'War with the council or not, you cant suppress my power forever, I will take you over...'_** Shadow snarled and she disappeared into a smoky haze. Frea let out a sigh and glanced over at Winter, who was still staring at the place where Shadow had disappeared. If she had to choose between the two of her persona's, Winter was the one she liked better.

**_'Winter...'_** Frea murmured and Winter's eyes gaze rested on her.

**_'You need to be aware, my power is growing weaker and Shadow's is growing stronger. She is right, you cant keep suppressing her for much longer...'_**Winter said, Frea lowered her eyes.

_**'I...I know... but would you happen to know anything about the note... or K?'**_ Frea asked and Winter's calm expression remained.

_**'The note does seem to be bothering you... but I cant seem to recall any mission you may have forgotten...or any one that called themselves K...'**_Winter replied. Frea nodded,

_**'Alright...'**_She murmured and when she opened her eyes again she saw the floor of the train. _This isn't good... I've only ever spoken to them in my head when something bad is about to happen..._

_But I'll hold on to myself as long as I can... Shadow... I will not let you consume me!_

**Sorry, this chapter may be a bit confusing, but the bold and italicized words are the dialogue that is taking part inside Frea's Head. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11- Failed Her Mission

**Chapter 11**

**Failed Her Mission**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea stepped off the train after Lucy and followed in silence as they headed around the town, Frea hadn't bothered to bring any luggage beside the small bag she had strapped to her back filled with things she would only need in an emergency. They entered a small cramped tavern with hardly anyone in it, Erza took no hesitation in walking up to the counter, slamming her fist onto the bar.

"I demand you tell me where the Guild BloodRuby is hiding!" Erza ordered and the frail old man looked up at her in absolute terror. His mouth opened as if he was about to say something when Frea glanced around the tavern, more people seemed to be slinking out of the shadows, they were circling them.

"Erza..." Grey muttered and Erza nodded when she too noticed the turn in events,

"You looking for BloodRuby sweetheart?" A man with a long scar across his eye walked up to them and smiled down at the now glaring Erza. Frea glanced over at the frail old man behind the bar and noticed he was now holding a black dagger in his hand. The Old man thrust the dagger toward Erza's back but Frea grasped his hand before he could even touch her.

"Bad move." She growled and the Tavern exploded with fighting Wizards, Frea easily pulled the old man from behind the counter and he fell to the floor before running away. Frea turned back to the fight and stepped out of the way of a swing from a mace. She encased her fist with her Energy and punched him, sending the Mage flying.

_Dodge...Dodge...Hit...Hit...Energy Bomb..._

_This is the easiest fight I've ever been in!_ Frea stood still, most of the Members of BloodRuby were taken down while the rest of them had run away. Erza smiled at them,

"Good Job, all of you." She murmured and Frea sighed, _well that didn't last long..._.. Nobody looked hurt, but almost the entire building had been destroyed. Frea glanced down at her feet where a black Magic Circle had appeared and she fell through,_ What the hell!?_ All she could see now was darkness and her mind went black...

* * *

Lucy glanced over at Frea and her eyes widened when she saw her friend disappear through a Magic Circle. "Frea?!" Lucy gasped and everyone went to where their friend had disappeared,

"What's going on?" Grey muttered.

"Where's Frea?" Natsu asked and they all looked up as a skull that seemed to be made of shadow appeared in the air before them.

"Your Demon Friend has failed her original mission, I have taken her so she may serve another purpose." A calm Female voice floated from the skull and Erza stepped forward.

"Who are you? Where have you taken Frea?" She growled,

"My name may be unknown to you Ms. Erza Scarlet, I am the Key Maker; Kasumi. I have taken your friend to my home, for her repurposing." The Skull answered. Everyone narrowed their eyes, _Kasumi the Key Maker...?_

"What do you mean Repurposing?!" Natsu demanded.

"Ahh... Salamander. What I intend to do with the Shade Demon Frea is none of your concern, perhaps if I am feeling generous you may have her body back once I am done." Kasumi replied. Lucy glared, _body back? That means she's going to kill Frea!_ The Skull began to disappear and Natsu looked furious,

"Come on! We have to go find Frea!" Natsu yelled as he started to run off. Erza lunged forward and grabbed him before he could leave.

"Hold on Natsu, you don't even know where your going! We need to think about this.." Erza told him and he glared.

"Erza, do you know who this Kasumi person is?" Grey asked and Erza shook her head,

"No I am afraid I don't... Perhaps the Master would know.." Erza murmured.

"Come on Erza! We don't have time to go all the way back to the Guild, didn't you hear her? She's gonna kill Frea if we don't hurry!" Natsu snarled and Erza nodded,

"I know, but we can give him a call." Erza explained as she turned away and rummaged behind the bar where she pulled out a large Crystal Ball Lacrima. Erza placed it on the table and they all watched silently as she adjusted it and Mirajane appeared on its surface.

"Oh, hello Erza, is there something wrong?" Mirajane asked and Erza gave her a serious look.

"Mira, could I please speak to the Master?" Erza asked and Mira nodded,

"Sure, just let me get him..." Mira disappeared from the surface and Master Makarov came into view.

"Erza? What is the matter?" He asked and Erza sighed.

"Do you know who the Key Maker Kasumi is?" Erza asked and Makarov looked surprised before going into deep thought.

"Yes... Kasumi is a lone Dark Wizard that used to be part of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. She uses her own custom branch of Maker Magic, Key Make. She can make her own custom Celestial Keys, and she is a force to be reckoned with. May I ask why the sudden interest?" Master Makarov asked them. They had all gone silent when Erza snapped out of it.

"Do you know where Kasumi might be hiding?" Erza asked and Master Makarov nodded.

"I have an idea, why are you asking? Did something happen?" Master Makarov asked again.

"Kasumi has taken Frea captive, we think she plans to kill her, so we are going after her." Erza explained, Master Makarov's eyes widened.

"This is very bad... I think Kasumi is planning on taking Shadow's and Winter's souls from Frea's body and turning them into Celestial Keys, if that happens we are all in trouble. You must find her before that happens, I have heard tale that Kasumi is taking refuge in the ruins of an old Castle somewhere in the Forest of Larsied (Lar-See-Ed)." Master Makarov explained hastily and Erza nodded.

"Ok, we'll do our best." Erza promised and the Lacrima stopped glowing. She turned away and face the remainder of her group. "You heard the Master, we have to save Frea as fast as we can!" Erza said and they all nodded. Erza sprinted from the building and they all ran after her.

_I hope we get there in time..._

**I know I should probably try to Update Faster and I'm sorry I haven't been doing that, I got a lot to do! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12- The Celestial Key Maker

**Chapter 12**

**The Celestial Key Maker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

Frea opened her eyes and pushed herself into the sitting position, shaking the trailing darkness from her vision. _What the hell happened...? Wait... that magic Circle..._ Her head snapped up to stare at the tall and slender woman with light brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of dark pants and black corset, numerous keys hung at her waist. Frea jumped to her feet and took a step back, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who are you? Where have you taken me?" Frea growled and the woman raised and eyebrow,

"Such a disrespectful tone..." She hissed and Frea stiffened when her hand shot down and grabbed a dark blue key from her waist. "I shall have to teach you some manners!" The woman growled and Frea jumped back.

"Open, Gate of the Serpent; Eldritch!" The woman called and a very large black snake-like creature with white diamonds all over its body appeared before her._ That's a big snake..._ Eldritch lunged, it's fangs coming straight for her. Frea jumped just before it got her and landed on top of its head. Frea jumped off of Eldritch and landed neatly in the ground. The snake turned toward her and lunged again, Frea went to jump away again but was pinned to the spot, Eldritch had wrapped its tail around her legs so fast she hadn't noticed.

Frea lifted her hands, starting to make a shield, Eldritch hit the shield but she hadn't made it fast enough, and the snake bit her arm. She gritted her teeth at the sharp pain, Eldritch lifted her into the air and threw her into a wall. Frea struggled to get back up, but managed to stand and glare at the snake.

"You gave me more of a fight the first time..." The woman hissed and Frea winced when the familiar pang of pain shot through her head. _What the hell does she mean the first time?_ Eldritch lunged again and Frea forced herself to jump out of the way despite the pain that had spread throughout her entire body. She landed awkwardly and whipped around to face the snake that had run into the wall she had been standing in front of. The arm the snake had bitten had grown numb and she could feel the numbness spreading through her body.

"Tch... Silver Shade: Energy Trap!" She hissed and crouched down, placing her hand on the floor and pouring her Magic into it, forming a glowing silver circle around her. As soon as Eldritch reached the circle it exploded around him and he was forced back into the Spirit World. Frea staggered to her feet and grasped her arm, glaring defiantly at the woman.

"Open, Gate of the Fire Demon; Blaise!" The woman growled and a huge fiery red boar like creature appeared in front of her. Blaise snorted and grey smoke rushed from his nostrils before he charged, the numbness had taken affect over most of Frea's body, it was hard to move. One of Blaise's huge tusks sent her flying and she landed hard, she shot one last look of hatred at the woman before she gave into the darkness.

* * *

The next time Frea woke up the numbness had passed, but her arm still sent waves of pain through her. Frea's hands were bound behind her back and she was seated in a chair, the floor underneath her was some sort of huge black magic circle. She looked at the woman who had her eyes closed and hands out in front of her, palms open to face the floor.

"It would have been more bearable if you had stayed unconscious..." The woman murmured and Frea narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you!?" She demanded and the woman sighed.

"The seal I placed on your memories is still working, or you would already know the answer to your question." She murmured and Frea stiffened, _seal... on my memories...?_ "But I'll tell you, my name is Kasumi, I am the Celestial Key Maker." Kasumi murmured.

"What are you gonna do? Turn me into a key?" Frea growled and Kasumi shook her head.

"Not you, rather those two Demons I sealed inside your body all those years ago." Kasumi replied, Frea's eyes widened. _You put them in my body...?_ "Once I have turned them into Celestial Keys, assuming your still alive, you'll be the first person I kill using my new keys." Kasumi said and smiled at the thought. Frea glared and winced at the pain in her arm, _what is she talking about? Could she really have put Winter and Shadow's Souls into my body? And what does she mean when she says she sealed my memories?_

"You... Your K aren't you?" Frea asked and Kasumi nodded, "What mission did I forget?" Frea asked and Kasumi opened her eyes, they were lit up in anger.

"The mission... The one I sent you on to destroy every member in Fairy Tail, but you didn't do it, so I'm going to destroy them using the two demons inside of you as Keys." Kasumi hissed, Frea widened her eyes, _she wants to destroy Fairy Tail?_ "But I think that's enough talking, time to start." Kasumi muttered and stepped into the circle.

"Ultimate Maker Magic; Key Make!" Kasumi growled and the black light coming from the Magic Circle intensified. "Make; Gate of the Dark Demon and the Light Demon," Kasumi murmured and intense pain spread out all over Frea's body, she stopped herself from screaming. "Shadow and Winter!" Kasumi yelled and the pain intensified enough that Frea's vision began to blur and she couldn't stop herself from screaming out in pain any more.

She saw the two blurry silhouettes, one white, and one black appear in front of Kasumi and start to drain into the white and black keys that had appeared in her hands. The pain began to die away and Frea gasped in air, sweat rolling down her face, she frowned at the wide smile that had appeared on the Key Maker's face. Frea narrowed her eyes when Kasumi's smile turned into one of pure shock, _something's wrong..._

The black silhouette had begun to waver and move rapidly, the black key in Kasumi's hand broke in half and the white one did the same. _Her spell failed!_

Now both Shadow and Winter stood in front of the Key Maker, who had a look of pure fear on her face, "No... My spell has never failed before!" Kasumi stammered and Frea watched in horror as Shadow transformed into a giant jet black wolf and ate the Key maker whole. Winter disappeared and something inside Frea's head seemed to snap, and she grew rigid, her eyes becoming dim.

Kasumi's Memory Sealing Spell had been broken as soon as Shadow had killed her.

**Posted, hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13-Unison Raid: Energy and Light

**Chapter 13**

**Unison Raid: Energy and Light**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

The group of Erza, Grey, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were rushing through the trees, the forest seemed to have a dark cloud hanging over it. Natsu was in the lead, slowing his pace just enough so everyone could keep up with him. "Natsu, have you caught Frea's scent yet?" Erza called out to him and he glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, and its getting stronger!" He answered and faced the path ahead once more. Lucy huffed, they had been running for what seemed like forever, she widened her eyes when she noticed that the trees were starting to thin out. Before long the trees stopped altogether and they gazed upon a massive stone building that had begun to decay and lay overgrown in the forest.

"This place is huge!" Grey muttered and Lucy cast her gaze over it,_ there must be a hundreds room in these ruins..._

"Come on, Frea's scent will lead us right to her." Natsu told them and Erza nodded, signaling for him to lead on. Natsu took off at a brisk pace again, across a large courtyard and down many different passages, until they came upon a large wooden door near the back of the ruins. Many of the doors here in the ruins had a thick coating of moss on them, the door they were headed toward now lacked any sign of moss.

Natsu blasted the door open and sent it flying off its hinges as a blazing missile, they burst into the room. Frea was stiff and rigid as she sat slumped on the floor, her hands tied behind her back, and her eyes a dull grey, unlike her usual silver.** (I know she was in a chair, but lets just say it disappeared when the magic circle disappeared as Kasumi's spell failed.)** Two of the walls in the room were heavily damaged and crumbling to the floor, there were a few spots where drops of dark red liquid could be seen on the floor.

For a moment it seemed no one else was in the room, and they stepped forward cautiously. Lucy got the unnerving feeling of being watched and cast a lance sideways, and whipped her body around to stare at who it was. The others noticed her sudden movement and they too turned to stare at the person. She looked a lot like _Frea_... besides the fact that her hair was jet black and her eyes were blood red with the same markings Frea had under her eyes except that they were black in color, and she was wearing a short black dress with no shoes.

To Lucy's surprise Natsu, Grey, Happy and Erza all had shocked faces, she glanced at them in confusion. Grey cast a hasty glance at Frea then back at the girl with the black hair.

"Wait a minute..." He murmured.

"I don't get it, why are they two separate people now?" Natsu asked and Lucy narrowed her eyes, _two separate people...?_

"Little Fairies, you look so confused!" The girl smiled and chuckled a little.

"Explain yourself, what is going on here?" Erza demanded, the girl smiled.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lucy murmured and Happy appeared at her side.

"That girl is Shadow, one of Frea's different personalities, but why they are two separate people now, I don't know." Happy explained. Lucy widened her eyes,

"That fool Kasumi thought it was wise to make me into a key, but she wasn't expecting me to cause her spell to fail..." Shadow began and licked her lips before giving them a sadistic smile, "She tasted pretty good." Shadow chuckled.

"But why are you separate from Frea now?" Natsu asked.

"Kasumi had to separate our souls in order to turn Winter and I into a key, when I broke her spell we were set free, Winter ran off, she's such a coward." Shadow hissed. "I stayed behind, there was no doubt in my mind that you all would come looking for Frea, I finally have the chance to eat you!" Shadow snarled as shadows wrapped around her body and she changed into a giant jet black wolf. Shadow lunged and Lucy froze, _she's going to eat us?_

Erza stepped in front of her and sliced Shadow's nose as she drew near, Shadow recoiled and growled. "Lucy, I need you to get Frea out of here, we'll hold Shadow off!" Erza ordered and Lucy nodded. She turned and ran over to where Frea was still sitting on the floor, stiff as a board. Lucy crouched down behind her and tried to untie the bonds that held her friends hands together but quickly realized that she couldn't. She got to her feet and grabbed one of the golden keys at her waist.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!" She called as she did the motions and Cancer appeared before her. "Cancer, I need you to cut these bonds off of Frea!" Lucy ordered.

"Sure thing, Baby." Cancer murmured as he quickly cut them loose and Frea let her arms hang limply at her sides. Lucy stepped in front of her and shook her shoulders, careful not to touch the deep bite marks on Frea's arm.

"Frea! Come on you need to snap out of it!" Lucy yelled at her but Frea still remained unaware of anything going on around her.

"Fire Dragon ROAR!" Lucy glanced over her shoulder to see flames shoot toward the large wolf form of Shadow and black shadows spring out toward the flames and easily swallow them up.

"Dark Explosion!" Shadow snarled and three pillars of shadows cascaded down on Natsu, Grey and Erza, pushing them to the ground. Lucy turned back to Frea and shook her harder.

"Frea!" She pleaded but the Energy Mage still remained silent, _why cant she hear me?_ Lucy narrowed her eyes, _I wonder what it must have been like to have two parts of your soul torn out..._

"Lucy!" The Celestial Wizard turned around to see the snapping jaws of Shadow coming toward her, but were blocked by Cancer who had jumped in front of her. Lucy grabbed a key, Cancer had gotten bitten.

"Cancer, you need to go back!" She called before she closed the gate and turned her attention back to Frea, Natsu had started attacking the Dark Demon again so Shadow was preoccupied. "Frea!" She yelled, this was bad, the others seemed to be having a hard time fighting with Shadow.

"Lucy watch out!" She heard Natsu yell out behind her and turned again to see Shadow's jaws coming for her,

"You vile creature!" An unfamiliar voice yelled and a bright ball of light shot out of nowhere to catch Shadow across the face, so the wolf's aim was changed from attacking Lucy's torso, and the wolf caught her arm before she was thrown away by another ball of light. Lucy gasped in pain and grasped her arm, the pain was intensifying. She glanced up to see another girl, with white hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a white blouse standing in front of her. The unfamiliar girl crouched down and gave Lucy a sympathetic look. "I am sorry i was unable to prevent you from getting hurt." She murmured, Lucy blinked in surprise.

"Who are you?" She murmured and winced in pain.

"I'm Winter," She murmured and got to her feet again. "I will help your friends fight off Shadow." She told her.

"Wait! Why does Shadow want to hurt us? And why do you want to help?" Lucy asked and Winter gave her a calm look.

"It is Shadow's nature as a Dark Demon to want to harm and destroy anything in her path, my nature as a Light Demon is different, I only wish to help. But I had to leave to regain my strength before coming back here," Winter murmured before she took off, joining the fight with Erza, Grey and Natsu. Lucy watched her go and stiffened as more pain shot through her arm.

"Lucy's blood... Oww... My head..." Lucy glanced up in surprise to see the light return to Frea's eyes and her friend straighten up to stare at her in surprise. "Lucy, I smelled your blood..." Frea murmured almost to herself, before her gaze turned hard. "Shadow hurt you didn't she?" She growled and Lucy nodded slightly,_ what did she mean she smelled my blood?_ Frea winced as she moved her wounded arm and got to her feet, "I'm done with her..." Frea hissed and took off toward the fight.

Frea rushed toward the fight, ignoring the pain in her head and arm, images of the memories of her life before joining Fairy Tail flashed before her eyes but she ignored them. _Shadow's hurting my friends, she's my responsibility, I'll take care of her._ Frea saw the white hair of Winter flash out of the corner of her eye and she glanced sideways to see the Light Demon running with her.

"Do you know what we have to do?" Winter asked softly and Frea sighed.

"Yeah..." Frea murmured, Shadow had just thrown Grey across the room. "Ready for this?" She asked and Winter nodded,

"Ready." Frea separated from Winter and they both went in opposite directions, around Shadow. Frea glanced over at Erza,

"You guys might want to stand back!" She called and Erza looked surprised before nodding. Frea turned her attention back on Shadow, Frea and Winter jumped high into the air at the same time, over Shadow's head. Frea held out a hand toward Winter, which the Light Demon took. They both closed their eyes.

"Unison Raid: Light of Life!" They said in unison and Energy spread out from Frea's body, Light from Winter. Shadow looked up at them in fury, The combined Magic of Energy and Light encased the three people who had once been one. Grey, Erza, Natsu, Happy and Lucy's eyes widened at the sight, Lucy tightened her eyes and gasped out as a large wave of pain passed over her. Unexpectedly, Loke appeared before them on his own power, that's when the entire building exploded.

"Lucy!" Loke gasped as he her held in his arms, trying to protect her from the blast. The world went white before their eyes and everything went silent...

**UNISON RAID! Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14- She's Gone

**Chapter 14**

**She's Gone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Loke stiffened in pain and looked down worriedly at Lucy who was wrapped in his arms, his Key-Holder had her eyes shut tight and she was keeping herself from crying out in pain. The skin around the wound that Shadow had inflicted was starting to turn black, around him, Natsu, Grey, Erza and Happy were getting to their feet. The land around them was barren and the ruins that had been standing there a moment before were completely gone.

_If everything else is gone, why aren't we?_

Natsu rubbed the side of his head and his eyes widened, the young Dragon Slayer jumped to his feet and stared around wildly.

"Frea?" Natsu breathed and turned this way and that, "Frea!?" He yelled out to the empty land. Erza closed her eyes and looked away from him, Grey cast his gaze around before looking at his feet. "Frea!" Natsu yelled again and Erza opened her eyes, taking a step toward him.

"Natsu... She's gone." Erza told him and Natsu shook his head, shutting his eyes.

"I'm not gonna believe that! She-" Natsu began but Erza grabbed his arm and turned him around so he was facing her. Erza's face was calm and collected but her eyes betrayed what she was really feeling.

"Natsu! I know its hard but right now, we have to get Lucy to a hospital." Erza told him and they both glanced down at Lucy who had passed out in Loke's arms. Natsu looked as if he was about to argue but stayed silent and silently nodded. Loke handed Lucy over to Grey and cast one last worried look at her before disappearing and the small group rushed away as fast as they could to the nearest town, and hospital.

* * *

Erza, Grey, Happy and Natsu sat outside the room in the hospital that Lucy was currently in, they had gotten to the hospital in a little under an hour and had their own minor wounds treated, now they were waiting for news on Lucy. Grey had his eyes closed and stayed silently, Happy was sitting on the floor with silent tears streaming down his face. Erza had her eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest leaning up against a wall. Natsu was pacing back in forth in front of the door, eyes narrowed.

_How did this mission go so wrong, so fast?_

The door swung open slowly and everyone went still, staring intently at the doctor who had just come out of the room. The doctor closed the door quietly and sighed, fixing them all with her brown gaze. Erza stepped forward,

"Is she alright?" The red-head asked and the doctor sighed one more time and took off her glasses, cleaning them on her coat before replacing them on her face.

"She will be, it's a good thing that you got here as fast as you did. If you had wasted anymore time, she would be a lot worse." The Doctor began and her eyes narrowed. "But that wound is no ordinary bite, the sheer amount of evil energy in the thing that hurt her got into Lucy's body. It was affecting her body in a very unpredictable way, fortunately one of the Doctors we have here is a Mage, with his Light Magic the Evil that got into her body was neutralized. She wont wake up for a while mind you, and the wound will take a week or two to fully heal." The Doctor explained and Erza nodded at her.

"Alright, thank you for all your help." Erza thanked her and the Doctor gave her a nod before walking away and leaving the group in silence. After a few moments Grey got to his feet and turned his gaze on Erza,

"Are you going to tell the Guild or am I?" He asked and Erza looked away,

"I will in the morning, please, excuse me for a moment." She murmured. Grey watched as Erza walked away and closed his eyes,

_This sucks..._

* * *

Erza walked around a corner and found the next hallway empty, which wasn't surprising, it was around midnight already. She walked down the length of the hallway and down another empty one, making sure she was out of earshot from Natsu's keen hearing. Erza leaned up against a wall and slid down to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Erza's shoulders shook as she continued crying, she hadnt cried this much since Simon had died...

Erza closed her eyes, _and now Frea is... Dead._

Erza let the tears fall for a few more minutes before she forced them to stop and composed herself once more. She got to her feet and took a deep breath,

She turned back the way she had come, back to the group of people that had once contained six people, but now only had five.

**Sorry for the wait and short chapter guys!**


	15. Chapter 15- Lost Family Member

**Chapter 15**

**Lost Family Member**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Happy, Grey, and Natsu walked the busy hall-ways of the hospital. Light shone in through the windows as the sun rose that morning. They were way to Lucy's hospital room, Erza had gone off to find a Crystal Ball Lacrima and contact the Guild. Natsu opened the door to Lucy's room slowly and his eyes widened to see the Celestial Mage was sitting up in her bed and looking out the window. Lucy turned her head toward them and Natsu rushed forward, pulling her into a hug.

"Are you ok Luce?" Natsu asked quietly and Lucy hesitated a moment, surprised he was hugging her.

"Uh.. yeah." Lucy murmured and Natsu pulled away, Happy flew into Lucy's chest and sobbed. Natsu took a seat beside her bed and Grey leaned up against the window pane. Lucy looked between Grey and Natsu.

"Didn't think you'd be awake so soon." Grey murmured after a moment.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked.

"Ok... Where is-?" Lucy began and Natsu looked away.

"Erza went to go call the Guild, and Frea is..." Grey trailed off and Lucy's eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to say. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and fell down her face.

"Oh..." Was all Lucy could say.

* * *

Erza walked away from the nurse she had just been talking to and rounded a corner, arriving in a sort of small visitors center with chairs and magazines all around. A single Crystal Ball Lacrima sat on a table in the empty room and she slowly made her way toward it. Quickly setting up to get it through to the Guild she waited patiently for someone to answer. Master Makarov appeared on the surface with Mirajane beside him.

"Erza, what happened? Did you stop Kasumi?" Master asked and Erza sighed.

"Winter and Shadow were taken out of Frea's body and Kasumi was eaten by Shadow before we got there. We started fighting Shadow and Frea jumped into the fight with Winter..." Erza started and took a deep breath. "Were here at the hospital, Lucy got hurt pretty badly but she should be ok. Master... Winter, Shadow and.. Frea... they're all..._ Gone_. " Erza said quietly and Master Makarov's face fell and tears appeared in Mira's eyes.

"Frea... Your sure?" Makarov asked quietly and Erza nodded. Master Makarov sighed and Erza could see the small tears appear at the corner of his eyes. "Alright Erza... come back soon, Ill tell the rest of the Guild..." Master Makarov murmured and the Lacrima signed off.

* * *

Master Makarov turned away from the crystal ball and stared ahead blankly, Mira had her hands covering her face and she was crying softly. Makarov peered up at her and sighed,

"It'll be alright Mira," He told her quietly and passed her, heading into the main part of the Guild. The Members of Fairy Tail were all in the Main part, drinking, laughing, and a few were brawling, his eyes drooped a little, this was going to put a damper on their cheerful moods. He passed the bar in silence and headed toward the stage, so everyone would be able to see and hear him. As soon as he stopped in the middle of the stage the noise died down and all eyes turned toward him. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"A member of our family has been lost to us." He started and a few people gasped. "Frea died protecting her friends from Shadow, who had been taken out of her soul along with Winter. It has been a long time since we lost one of our own, but I'm sure Frea wouldn't want any of you to be sad for long. She would want us to move on, but..." Master trailed off and fought back the tears that were threatening to overflow. "We will always remember her memory."

Master stopped and noticed that almost everyone had tears streaming from their eyes, a few stopped themselves so they could stay strong for the others. Master Makarov walked off the stage.

...

"I cant believe that she..." Levy whispered and trailed off, the tears falling faster.

"So Silver actually..." Gajeel muttered from where he sat by himself near the back of the Guild. He had given her that nickname because her eyes were silver, along with her magic and the tips of her hair, and the markings on her face. He was one of the few people who wasn't crying,

Elfman was hugging his sister as she cried into his chest, trying to calm her down even just a little bit.

Frea had been a part of Fairy Tail for so long... her absence would be greatly noticed.

**Eh... I'm not so good with sad parts... Sorry if this chapter sucked! Thx for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16- Am I?

**Chapter 16**

**Am I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

_Cold light shone all around, nothing was visible in the empty space, silence filled the area. Only one thing was there, a woman with strawberry blonde, silver-tipped hair, silver eyes, and silver markings on her face. She wore a simple white blouse and black jeans as she floated in the emptiness._

_Where...Where am I? Her voice echoed through the space even though she hadn't spoken._

_Am I.. dead?_

* * *

_A small girl ran through the tall grass that surrounded her home in the center of a luscious forest. She wore a bright smile and she burst from the grass into the embrace of a Opalescent Dragon with Silver underbelly and horns jutting out from the sides of its narrow face. Long ears appeared on its head next to the horns, and its wings folded into its body, light purple tinged scales covering them sparsely. The Dragon's deep purple eyes lit up as the girl appeared. The girl giggled happily as the dragon rolled onto its back and the girl climbed onto the smooth scales._

_"Have a good time?" The Dragon asked and the girl nodded enthusiastically._

_"Of course I Did Chaitanya!" The girl replied. The Dragon chuckled and so did the girl._

_I want to stay like this forever!_

* * *

_Stay like this forever... I remember that now..._

_Small tears streamed down the face of the woman and her silver eyes closed._

_Now I remember it all, the great times I had with Chaitanya... the day she disappeared... the pain of having two demons stuffed into my body... the fight..._

_Her silver eyes shot open and she stared around the empty space,_

_The fight... The fight that should have killed me... I might be dead... but... I don't think I am..._

_So where am I?_

_A wave of fatigue washed over her body and her eyes began to close, the space becoming darker..._

_What's going on...?_

_'Don't give up!'_

_A voice called from the darkness and she forced her eyes to open more,_

_Who was that?_

_'Don't give up, go back to your friends, go back to your family!'_

_The voice yelled at her and more tears streamed from her eyes when she recognized it._

_Chaitanya?_

_'Yes my dear, but you must go back. Follow this.'_

_Chaitanya murmured and a bright ball of Silver light appeared from the closing darkness. The woman reached for it and grabbed it, feeling warmth spread through her. She smiled as she felt herself being pulled by the ball of light, away from the waves of black licking at her body._

_'Your strong, and you have family waiting. I know I left you and all that happened is my fault, but you can get over it. I love you,'_

_Chaitanya's voice echoed around her and the woman smiled._

_Thank you, I just wish I could see you again..._

_'Perhaps one day...'_

_The silver light from the ball she was holding grew brighter until her whole body was engulfed in its warmth and light._

* * *

Four months have passed since Frea died, at first the entire Guild had found it hard and been sad. But now life in Fairy Tail had gone back to normal, for the most part anyway. Lucy had made a full recovery and her adventures with Team Natsu were getting bigger and bigger.

The most recent being their Fight with the allied forces against Oracion Seis, destroying Nirvana and Jellal being arrested by the new Magic Council.

Another Dragon Slayer has joined their ranks, Wendy, The Sky Dragon Slayer and her partner Carla.

Right now, Natsu and Gajeel were fighting behind the Guild near the edge of the ocean. Most of the Guild sat outside to watch the match unfold, Lucy sighed in exasperation at their tempers.

As the fight dragged on Natsu and Gajeel were pretty evenly matched, but Natsu eventually won. But he did manage to take off another ten feet of land from the edge of the cliff and send it into the water. Mira sighed and Lucy noticed for the first time that the white-haired woman was standing next to her.

"I'm glad they did this outside..." Mira murmured and Elfman smirked as he passed.

"At this rate, the Ocean will reach up to the Guild Hall." The large man chuckled and Mira smiled a little.

"I remember the time that Frea fought out here with Laxus." Mira murmured with a sad look in her eyes. Lucy widened her eyes, her interest peeked.

"Why would Frea fight with Laxus?" Lucy asked and Mira turned to her.

"Frea had been mad at Laxus after a mission that the Master had sent them on together, and she challenged him to a fight. It was a draw, they couldn't beat each other no matter how hard they tried. But they did destroy a lot." Mira put a finger to her chin and scanned the edge of the land. "I think they managed to break off at least 100 feet of the cliff that time."

Lucy widened her eyes in surprise, _100 feet? In one fight? And they ended the fight in a draw?_

"Frea tied with _Laxus?_ The same guy that beat up Natsu _and_ Gajeel?" Lucy asked and Mira nodded.

"She wasn't around for long enough while you were here Lucy, you never got to see what she could actually do. Especially when she was mad, and Laxus knew how to push her buttons pretty well." Mira told her and turned away. "Come on Lucy, lets head back inside." Mira told her and Lucy nodded, following Mira back inside the Guild hall.

The entire Guild seemed to be having a good time, many of them were laughing at Gajeel's rotten behavior for his loss. Natsu was on a table boasting, Lucy sighed and didn't bother to talk to him or even pay attention.

_At least he seems to have finally gotten over everything that's happened, and the rest of the Guild too_.

**Yes, managed to get two chapters done today! Hope you enjoy and don't get to confused:)**


	17. Chapter 17- A Life Saved

**Chapter 17**

**A Life Saved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

Frea winced as she opened her eyes and found herself laying on the grassy ground beneath her and trees surrounding her. She slowly managed to push herself up into the sitting position and grasped her injured arm, clenching her teeth as pain spread through her body. _Damn it... Why do I feel like shit?_

She sighed and let go of her arm, _Oh right... I did a unison raid with Winter that should have killed me..._ Frea opened her eyes slightly and stared down at the grass in front of her. _And it almost did kill me... but somehow... I think... Chaitanya saved me..._

_Maybe._

Frea shook her head in frustration. _I think no matter how hard I try to figure out what happened, I wont ever know for sure._

"Damn Kasumi... that Memory Sealing Spell she put on me must have been pretty powerful to make forget everything before Fairy Tail..." Frea muttered. "I mean I forgot about my life with Chaitanya! Forgetting my foster mother the Energy Dragon is pretty unbelievable... and forgetting that I am the Energy Dragon Slayer is pretty fucked up too..." She growled and face-palmed.

"Huh... Now I'm talking to myself..." She muttered. Frea let her hand fall and winced again as she moved her injured arm. She glanced around for the small bag she always had strapped to her back and sighed when she realized it wasn't there._ Great... I could have used the bandages and extra clothes I had in there..._ Her clothes were tattered and almost completely destroyed. Frea sat there for a few moments, trying to let everything sink in.

The trees around her were covered with golden and yellow leaves, the grass was starting to turn brown in some places as well. Frea tilted her head slightly, _odd... last time I checked it was summer..._

_How long has it been since I took down Shadow with Winter?_

Frea shook the question from her head and lifted her uninjured arm and opened her palm, letting her hand rest in the air in front of her.

"Alrighty... I put a Lacrima on my bag... If I'm lucky... I can bring it to me..." Frea muttered to herself and her Silver Energy appeared in the palm of her hand and spiraled up for a minute, her small bag appearing in the air and landing in her hand. "Great!" She said happily and flinched at the pain in her arm. _That stupid damn snake..._

Frea grasped the fairly worn out bag with her good arm and pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the dull pain that spread throughout her body and she took a deep breath, breathing in the scents of the forest around her. She smelled the clean scent of water and made her way slowly through the golden trees until she found a shallow river and stripped down, stepping into the chill water and washing off the dirt and the blood. She made extra sure to clean her arm completely before she stepped out and pulled on her set of extra clothes.

She pulled on a pair of slim black jeans and silver shirt with only one sleeve, so her injured right arm was left bare and Frea gently wrapped the bandages she had stored in her bag around her arm and sighed when the pain started to grow dim. She pulled on some black shoes and tied them up before getting to her feet once more. Frea closed her eyes and took in all the scents of the forest again, searching for anything that might lead her to a town. Once she caught scent of something that smelled like the burning of wood she quickly pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and headed away in its direction. Frea smiled to herself, _It is so much easier to just catch something scent..._

_I'm glad I remembered my years with Chaitanya, the training as a Dragon Slayer... But... I wish I could forget about the unbelievable amount of pain that Kasumi caused when she stuck Shadow and Winter's souls in my body..._ Frea lifted a hand to brush against her cheek just under her eye, where she knew the silver markings appeared and smiled.

_And now I remember why these Markings under my eyes wont come off... Chaitanya used her Magic to put them there, something to remember her by I suppose..._

Frea traveled through the woods for at least half an hour before they started to thin out and her eyes widened to find a small city at the bottom of a rise on the edge of the forest. The sound of people talking and the scent of food reached her and Frea's mouth watered at the thought of food. _Man am I hungry..._ She glanced over her shoulder at her bag and narrowed her eyes. _I think I have some money in my bag..._

Frea slowly made her way down the rise and stopped at the edge of the city, _for some reason... I'm tiring out really fast..._ She thought as she felt fatigue begin to creep up on her. She breathed deeply, _perhaps I'm just tired from the fight..._ Frea stepped into the town and walked through in silence, it was fairly busy on the streets and she glanced around, _what city is this?_ She stopped as she noticed a man wearing a black shirt and pair of pants with sunglasses and light brown hair, wearing a red spiked dog collar around his neck and around his hat that had a puffy tip.

She continued walking and cast one last glance at him before she rounded a corner,_ he looks so familiar..._ She stopped and widened her eyes.

"Oh... That was _Goldmine_..." She murmured, "That means this is Quatro Cerberus' town.." Frea sighed and smiled a little. "That means I'm not that far away from Fairy Tail!" She said excitedly. Her stomach growled and she glanced around, quickly spotting a small food stand and walking up to it. She ordered a large bowl of ramen and paid the man with some of the money she had stored in her small bag, and walked away to sit down on a bench and eat her food happily. "Man... I was starving.." She murmured to herself in between bites.

Once she had finished she got back to her feet and smiled at the warm feeling in her stomach. Frea walked around the streets of the town in silence as the sun started to sink and she found a hotel, paying for a room and heading up to it. Frea took off the bag on her back and set it in a chair, plopping down into the bed without bothering to get under the covers. Frea stared up at the ceiling to the room as the sun set and it became dark, her injured arm resting comfortably on her stomach.

_So it was summer when I fought with Shadow... and now its fall... That means I've been gone at least two months... So what happened to me? I was sort of floating in some empty space and all the sudden it was getting darker, and I heard Chaitanya's voice..._ Frea's eyes began to droop as more fatigue settled down on her.

_And I ended up in the forest outside this town... this is nowhere near where I was before..._ Frea's eyes closed completely and she breathed in deeply.

_Hopefully everyone is ok..._

She drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Posted, and look! Frea's not DEAD! Anyway, hope you like it!**


	18. Chapter 18- Saving Wendy

**Chapter 18**

**Saving Wendy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea opened her eyes slowly and narrowed them at the light that was shining through the window to her left. She sat up and blinked the sleep from her eyes, and rubbed the back of her neck. She swung her feet from off the bed and stood up, stepping toward the chair her bag was set down on and picking it up to swing it over her shoulder. She sighed, sleeping had felt so good, but she was surprised to find that she was still a little tired even after all the rest she had just gotten. _Usually I'm full of energy in the morning..._

Frea shrugged softly and walked out of the room and returned the room key at the front desk before exiting the hotel. The sun cast its warm rays down into the city, helping to warm it up from the chilly breeze that blew through. She turned in the direction she knew the Train Station would be in and walked along in silence, casting the occasional smile at anyone who greeted her. Once she could her the whistle of the trains she stopped at the entrance to an alley that connected to another street at the other end.

It was fairly dark and she was getting a sort of bad feeling just standing in front of it. She narrowed her eyes and searched the shadows, her nose twitching to take in the scents. Frea's eyes widened in surprise when she caught a scent that sort of smelled like fresh air, mixed in with the faintest signs of... _Fairy Tail._ The only odd thing was, it wasn't familiar to anyone she knew.

"Ah! Let me go!" A small frightened voice drifted toward Frea and she took a step into the shadows of the alley.

"Don't complain little girl!" A Gruff voice sounded and Frea narrowed her eyes. _Now this didn't sound good._

"Unhand her you Hooligan!" Another voice shouted and Frea jumped forward, _this definitely didn't sound good._ Once her eyes got accustomed to the darkness she could make out the figure of a large man holding on tightly to the arm of a small blue-haired girl in a yellow and blue dress with a white flying cat hovering around them.

"Hey!" Frea snarled and the man turned his dark eyes on her. "Let her go!" Frea demanded and the man gave her a smile.

"What's a puny little girl like you gonna do?" He sneered and Frea glared, clenching her left fist. She took a step forward and brought her fist back, encasing it in her Energy.

"Fist of the Energy Dragon Slayer!" Frea growled and hit him in the face, sending him flying away into a trash can a good 20 feet away. Frea took another few steps and stopped in her tracks fist still raised. To her surprise he got back to his feet and shot an angry look at her.

"So your a mage are ya?" He hissed and his hand shot out in front of him, a pillar of flame shot out toward them. Frea took a step in front of the girl and the cat, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Energy Shield." Frea said calmly and the flames were deflected, Frea let the Shield drop and she smirked at the astonished look on the man's face. "Energy Dragon's ROAR!" Frea snarled and a large column of her silver energy shot out toward him and sent him flying across the street at the end of the alley and he stayed down this time. Frea took a deep breath and frowned slightly at how little Magic Energy she had at the moment. _Why am I so low? _She turned around to face the small girl and gave her a reassuring smile when she noticed how scared she looked.

"Hey, are you alright?" Frea asked gently and the girl nodded slightly.

"Y-yeah.." She murmured. The girl looked up at the cat, "Are you alright Carla?" She asked and the cat nodded.

"I am quite all right, Wendy, thank this kind stranger for her help." Carla told her with a rather stern look and the girl known as Wendy looked back at Frea.

"Oh, uh Thank you!" Wendy said with a small smile and gave her bandaged arm a sympathetic look. Frea smiled,

"Your Welcome, honestly I'm glad I ran into you, nothing like a good brawl to wake you up!" Frea said and Wendy smiled. Frea caught her scent again and looked her up and down,_ she definitely smells like Fairy Tail..._

"So your a Dragon Slayer?" Wendy asked and Frea was snapped from her thoughts.

"Yep," Frea replied and Wendy smiled wider.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer too!" Wendy exclaimed and Frea hid her surprise, _she's still young... and she does have that sweet tinge to her scent like all Dragon Slayer's do._ "Your the Energy Dragon Slayer?" Wendy asked and Frea nodded. "I've never heard of that before.."

"Nor have I." The cat known as Carla commented. Frea smiled at her,

"Yeah, I'm the only one in all of Fiore that uses Energy Magic actually.." Frea said and Wendy's eyes widened. "What element do you use?" Frea asked and Wendy looked away with a rather shy smile.

"Oh, I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer..." Wendy said quietly. Frea gave her a warms smile, _her scent does have a sort of airy tinge to it, so it makes sense._

"Hey Wendy, if you don't mind my asking, what were you doing down this alley way?" Frea asked and Wendy blinked.

"Oh, I was taking a short cut to the train station. I just got done with a job I took to help heal some of the people in the hospital here." Wendy explained.

"Healing Magic is a Lost Magic isn't it?" Frea asked and Carla answered.

"Yes it is," Frea glanced up at the cat and she flinched at the rather unhappy look on her face. Frea looked back at Wendy and took a step past her,

"Come on Wendy, I'll walk with you to the Train Station. I was heading their myself anyway." Frea told her and Wendy smiled, catching up with her to walk beside her. "So where are you headed?" Frea asked her.

"To Magnolia." Wendy answered. Frea's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Me too." Frea commented and Wendy smiled wider.

"Really? Could we ride the train together?" Wendy asked and Frea smiled at her cute attitude, _she probably doesn't want to go back alone after what just happened..._

"Sure thing." Frea told her, Wendy did a little skip.

_I'm really starting to like this woman..._ Wendy thought happily as she followed the Energy Dragon Slayer onto the train.

Frea sat down on the train across from Wendy and Carla sat next to the small girl, fixing Frea with a curious look.

"We never got your name." Carla commented and Frea gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you. My name's Frea." She told them and noticed that Carla seemed to be deep in thought. Frea looked over at Wendy and her eyes rested on the blue Fairy Tail Guild Mark on the girls right shoulder. _Huh... She's part of Fairy Tail..._

"So Wendy?"

"Hmm?"

"Your part of Fairy Tail?" Frea asked and Wendy nodded. "Your new right?" Frea asked and Wendy gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Wendy asked and Carla looked up. Frea lifted up her left sleeve to reveal the silver Fairy Tail Guild Mark on her left shoulder.

"I haven't seen you around the Guild Before.." Frea murmured and Wendy's eyes widened at the sight of the mark. Both Dragon Slayer's jumped in surprise when Carla got to her feet suddenly and pointed a paw at Frea, her eyes wide and mouth open slightly, she seemed speechless.

"Carla?" Wendy asked worriedly, Frea raised an eyebrow.

"You... your..." Carla whispered and Frea tilted her head along with Wendy.

"I'm?" Frea asked.

"But- but your dead!" Carla finally managed to gasp out and Frea froze. Wendy's eyes went wide and she glanced at Frea. Frea sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"So the Guild thinks I'm dead?" She asked quietly.

"What are you talking about Carla?" Wendy asked and Frea opened her eyes.

"Don't you remember Wendy? Haven't you heard the people at the Guild talking about an Energy Mage named Frea? The one that died almost four months ago?" Carla asked Wendy and the small girl seemed to suddenly remember.

"Oh... oh my goodness..." Wendy murmured. Frea cast a glance out the window, _four months ago...? They all think I'm dead...?_

"Frea?" Wendy murmured and Frea looked back at her, "Your the one everyone thinks is dead?" Wendy asked and Frea gave her a small smile.

"Seems like it.." Frea murmured.

"But how are you even alive? And I didn't know you were a Dragon Slayer." Carla told her and Frea sighed.

"I don't know how I'm alive, I just woke up yesterday in that forest at the edge of the city. But the reason you didn't hear that I was a Dragon Slayer is because no one in the Guild knows that I am. The fight that I got into, I'm sure you've heard about it right? Well, the woman who took me had placed a Memory Sealing Spell on me, so I couldn't remember anything about my life before I joined Fairy Tail. When that woman died, the spell was broken and I remembered." Frea explained quietly.

To her surprise she saw small tears forming in Wendy's eyes and she raised and eyebrow,

"Uh, Wendy? Are you alright?" Frea asked cautiously and the young girl threw herself at Frea, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It's... its just that sounds really horrible!" Wendy sobbed and Frea patted her back gently.

"Hey, relax... I'm ok, everything's gonna be ok.." Frea murmured and Wendy let her go, leaning back in her seat and wiping the tears away.

"Ok..." Wendy murmured and Frea smiled.

"So are you heading back to Fairy Tail?" Carla asked and Frea nodded.

"Yeah, I figure I ought to tell everyone I'm not dead." Frea said with a smile and Wendy smiled softy back.

"I'm think everyone is going to be happy to see you Frea." Wendy told her. Frea's eyes widened.

"And why would that be?"

"They don't talk about you a lot because I think it makes them sad, but when they do mention you, they all seem to really miss you and they seem to think you were one of the best members in Fairy Tail." Wendy explained and Frea was taken back by her words. Frea smiled after a moment or two,

"Then I guess its a good thing I ran into you," Frea told her. Wendy tilted her head,

"Why?" Wendy asked and Frea gave her a mischievous smile.

"Because your gonna help me mess with them a little."

**Last chapter for today, hope you enjoyed all of the ones I posted today!**


	19. Chapter 19-Pranking The Dragon Slayers

**Chapter 19**

**Pranking the Dragon Slayers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Wendy walked down the streets of Magnolia with Carla at her side, she was a little nervous, heading toward Fairy Tail. Her mind flashed back to the conversation with Frea,

* * *

_"Wha?! What do you mean mess with them?" Wendy asked and Frea smiled widely, showing her slightly pointed teeth._

_"When I say mess with them I'm mostly talking about Natsu and Gajeel, because they're both Dragon Slayers." Frea told her and Wendy tilted her head, looking nervously at Frea._

_"OK..." Wendy murmured and Frea chuckled a little._

_"Oh come on Wendy, it'll be funny!" Frea told her and Wendy sighed. Frea's eyes shone when she felt Wendy was ready to listen to what she had to say. "Ok, all I need you to do is walk into the Guild..."_

* * *

Wendy took a deep breath and pushed the doors to the Guild open, stepping inside and her gaze travelled across the people inside, easily spotting Natsu and Gajeel in some sort of an argument near the bar where Grey, Erza, and Lucy were sitting. A few people called out a greeting to her and she returned them with a smile, heading straight for the bar where she knew Mirajane would be. Wendy cast a nervous glance at Gajeel and Natsu when she noticed they sort of paused in their argument. Mira, Lucy, Erza, and Grey smiled as she approached.

"Welcome Back Wendy, how did your mission go?" Mira asked. Wendy looked up at her with a small smile.

"Great!" She replied.

* * *

_"... and make sure you get pretty close to Gajeel and Natsu. Tell Mira that your mission went great and that you were stopping by to report on your mission, but you have to go and meet a friend..." Frea murmured and Wendy tilted her head._

_"Why do I have to get close to Gajeel and Natsu?" Wendy asked her._

* * *

"But I was just stopping in to let you guys know how it went.. uh... But I have to go meet a friend now." Wendy murmured and Mira smiled.

"Alright, have fun Wendy!" Mira told her and Wendy smiled before turning away, not even looking at Natsu or Gajeel as she passed them one more time.

* * *

_"Because, your gonna have my scent on you, and if Natsu doesn't catch it, Gajeel will. And once Gajeel notices so will Natsu, they probably wont follow you right away, but they will follow you none the less. Anyway.. once you leave the Guild, go to Southgate park and wait under the Solo tree and wait there for a little..." Frea explained._

* * *

Wendy left the Guild and walked slowly toward Southgate park, Carla walking on along beside her. Carla didn't exactly look to thrilled with Frea's idea of 'fun'. Wendy took another deep breath, trying to calm her nerves down a little, the solo tree was in sight now. She shifted her eyes to the side, where she was sure she heard footsteps, but saw no one. She looked back at the tree, _Frea was right... Natsu and Gajeel are following me..._

Wendy paused beneath the tree and leaned up against its trunk,

* * *

_"I'll be waiting there, hidden, and when I find those two, I'm gonna scare the living daylights out of them!" Frea said with a rather large smile_

* * *

Wendy cast her gaze across the park,_ I wonder where she is...?_

* * *

Frea was seated in one of the higher branches of the Solo tree, looking out at the water and waiting for any sign of Wendy or Natsu and Gajeel. Frea couldn't help smiling at the thought of scaring them, it was gonna be hilarious! Her eyes shifted to the left as she caught the sound of footsteps and spotted Wendy heading toward the tree. Frea silently adjusted so she was crouching on the branch and searched the surrounding area for any sign of the two dragon slayer's she was looking for. She smiled as the two landed on a branch of the tree not far below her. She put her hands together in front of her and closed her eyes, _if I really concentrate... I can change the color of my energy..._

Frea opened her eyes to see that her energy had spread out around her body and turned a black color instead of silver. She dropped down to the nearest branch to them and took a minute to steady herself before moving again so they didn't hear her.

"You smell that on the girl too, Natsu?" She heard Gajeel mutter to the fire Dragon Slayer and Natsu nodded, having an unusually serious look on his face.

"Sure did.. I wonder who she's meeting?" Natsu murmured and Gajeel shrugged.

"Beats me.." Frea was only an arms length behind them now and she stopped herself from laughing. She jumped forward and landed on the branch they were on and put on her best death glare, the added affects of her black energy around her body helping.

"HEY!" She yelled and they both whipped around, looking scared to death.

"AHH!" They both yelled and fell out of the tree. Frea smiled and started laughing uncontrollably, she jumped down to the ground beside them and leaned up against the tree, still laughing. Her energy disappeared and Wendy stared at the two boys stunned faces before she too started laughing, even Carla looked a little amused.

"The looks on your faces! Priceless!" Frea gasped out in between her laughing and Gajeel was the first to recover.

"What the hell Silver!?" He snarled and Frea raised an eyebrow at him,

"What were you trying to do? Scare us to death?!" Natsu yelled and she smiled.

"Yep!" She told him and gave the a playful look. "I'm sure even the people at the guild heard you scream!" She teased and laughed a bit more before calming down and smiling at the two of them. She smiled wider at the suddenly shocked faces they both wore,

"Wait a minute..." Gajeel muttered.

"Frea..." Natsu whispered and they both jumped to their feet.

"YOUR ALIVE?!" They shouted in unison and she nodded.

"Clearly, how else would I be standing in front of you?" She asked and they both fell silent, lost for words. Natsu shook his head and looked at Wendy,

"How did you end up with her?" He asked.

"Well, some guy grabbed me back in the other city and Frea helped me out." Wendy explained.

"I don't get it, what happened to you?" Gajeel asked and Frea shrugged.

"Not really sure actually, but how about we head back to the Guild and I'll explain everything once we're there?" Frea suggested and they both nodded.

Natsu lead the way back to the Guild with Wendy behind him and Frea following her, Frea glanced over at Gajeel as he came up to walk at her shoulder.

"So, was it you or Natsu that picked up on my scent first?" She asked and he glanced at her.

"Me." he muttered and she smiled.

"Thought so."

**Another chapter posted! Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20- Home Again

**Chapter 20**

**Home Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

Frea smiled at Natsu's suddenly excited behavior as soon as the Guild Hall came into sight, and once the doors could be clearly seen she chuckled softly as he rushed forward and kicked the doors open.

"HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO'S BACK!?" Natsu shouted out into the Guild Hall and Frea stepped around him and into the Guild Hall, meeting the many shocked faces on the other side. She wasn't ready for the entire Guild to suddenly surround her and crush her in its grasp,

"FREA!" They all shouted in unison and she was hugged by all of them, crying or just overly happy. It took a minute for most of them to calm down and give her a little space but she was almost knocked over when Master Makarov threw himself at her and sobbed into her shoulder, Frea smiled softly and patted his back gently.

"Hey..." She murmured and she closed her eyes when he spoke.

"I thought you were dead!" He sobbed and she smiled sadly.

"Yeah, sorry about that.." Frea murmured and he let go after a minute and hoped back onto the floor, wiping away his tears.

"So what happened to you?" Grey asked as he pushed his way to the front to stand beside Lucy, Erza, Natsu, and Juvia. Frea blinked and placed a hand behind her head, giving him an embarrassed look.

"Actually, I don't really know." She told him. Master Makarov looked up at her in silence for a moment.

"Then explain what you can." He told her and she nodded, putting a finger to her chin and thinking about it for a minute.

"Well... after the fight, I woke up in the forest near the town Quatro Cerberus is in, and I stayed for one night before I decided to head over here. That's when I ran into Wendy." Frea began and gave the small mage a smile, she looked a little flustered when the members of the guild glanced at her.

"That fight was over four months ago!" Levy gasped out and Frea sighed.

"Yeah... I was in sort of a... in between world or other, I think for all of that time..." Frea murmured and narrowed her eyes in frustration. "Like I said, I don't really know.." She let out another sigh.

"How did you happen to run into Wendy?" Erza asked and Frea noticed that she was crying a little.

"Oh... Well some guy grabbed me in an alley, and Frea... saved me." Wendy murmured before Frea had a chance to answer.

"You ok Wendy?" Happy asked and Wendy nodded. Frea smiled,

"By the way, what did you guys disappear for?" Wakaba asked Natsu and Gajeel.

"We went after Wendy, after catching Frea's scent on her..." Natsu replied. Frea noticed he stopped himself from continuing with the story and she couldn't stop her self from laughing a little.

"And I scared the crap out of the two of them and knocked them out of the tree they were in." Frea chuckled and a few other members of the Guild laughed too, especially at the two Dragon Slayer's embarrassed expressions.

"Yeah right.." The two of them huffed and cast angry glares at her, but she just shrugged them off.

"So what happened to Shadow and Winter?" somebody at the back of the Guild called and she sighed.

"Gone." She replied and heard a few people sigh in relief.

"Shadow said something about a Memory Sealing Spell, what was that about?" Grey asked and Natsu perked up.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that too." Natsu commented and she smiled.

"Kasumi cast a spell to seal my memories from before I joined Fairy Tail, so I wouldn't remember her or how Shadow and Winter were put into my body." Frea explained and gave Natsu and Gajeel a smirk. "Or the training I went through with Chaitanya, my foster mother. I'm the Energy Dragon Slayer." She said and almost everyone in the Guild's jaws dropped, they looked utterly shocked.

"YOUR A DRAGON SLAYER?!" Everyone gasped and she chuckled.

"Yep." She replied and they all got over their shock.

"No wonder your so tough." She heard Macao murmur.

"Your certainly a lot like Natsu and Gajeel." Mira told her with a smile and Frea tilted her head.

"How so?" She asked.

"Your temper." Macao put in.

"Your appetite." Cana added.

"Your strength." Elfman said.

"And your dedication." Makarov said and Frea blinked. _Temper? WHAT TEMPER?! AND MY APPETITE? SO I LIKE TO EAT ALOT, WHATS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!_ She thought furiously then went rigid.

"Oh..." She murmured._ I am a lot like those two idiots..._ A couple members of the Guild laughed at her shocked expression, including Makarov. She quickly shook it off and noticed Natsu looked really excited.

"Alright! Come on Frea, lets fight!" He exclaimed and she smiled.

"Alright Natsu, you wanna fight? Lets fight!" She said happily, clenching a fist.

"My Guild! Take it outside you two!" Makarov ordered and Frea gave him a smile.

"Sure thing, you wanna join in on this fight Gajeel?" She told Master and turned her attention to the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel smiled,

"Gi Hee, sure, got get back at you for earlier don't I?" He asked and she smiled wider. The three went out the back to the door quickly and stood facing each other, grins spread across all their faces. the rest of the guild, came out and circled them, but made sure to give them space. Erza stepped up closer to the three.

"Alright, go ahead and start!" She called. Frea let her energy spread around her fists.

_A fight as soon as I get back, this is gonna be fun!_

**Sorry for not posting sooner, hope you enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21- Two Against One

**Chapter 21**

**Two Against One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Natsu and Gajeel started immediately, Natsu running at her with flaming fists and Gajeel sending and Iron Club her way. She smirked and sidestepped Natsu easily and jumping onto Gajeel's club. As soon as her feet touched Gajeel's now iron arm he threw her into the air, Frea did a back flip and landed neatly on her feet. Now Natsu was in front of her again and she ducked under his punch and clenched and Energy encased fist.

"Energy Dragon's Fist!" She growled and sent him flying as she hit him in the chest, the hit being ten times more powerful then what Natsu was used to.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" She heard Gajeel shout and she glanced sideways to see a tornado of his iron roar coming at her. Frea turned and narrowed her eyes.

"Energy Dragon's Roar!" She yelled and sent her own spinning tornado of Energy at his own roar. The two quickly cancelled each other out and Frea smirked when she saw Gajeel's shocked expression. She launched forward and he took a step back, once she was at least ten feet away she stopped and spun on her toe, arm extended.

"Energy Dragons Wave attack!" She yelled and spun around, a silver wave of energy thrown out toward Gajeel, who just barley managed to dodge. The Silver Energy Wave hit the ground a foot from where he had been standing and demolished the earth, sending a small tremble through the earth.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled from somewhere to her right and she saw him from the corner of her eye, she winced as he grazed her bandaged arm and quickly jumped away from him.

"Huh... Good hit Natsu." She told him and he grinned.

"It wont be the last hit!" He told her and she gave him a teasing look.

"You got Lucky, it wont be happening again!" She told him. Gajeel jumped over to stand beside Natsu and she widened her eyes when both of them leaned back a little to suck in air. She quickly glanced over her shoulder, her back was facing the other members of the Guild, who were fairly close. She crossed both arms out in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

They both shouted at the same time and Frea narrowed her eyes.

"Energy Shield!" She yelled and placed a rather large silver shield in front of herself, making it large enough to protect the watching members of the guild from the two spells.

"Watch what your doing Flame Head!" Grey yelled at Natsu once the attack finished.

"What were you trying to do? Hit everyone!?" Erza scolded the two but they ignored her. Frea let the shield drop with a little huff, she gave the two Dragon Slayer's she was fighting a rather evil grin. They both gulped and sweatdropped,

"My turn!" Frea said cheerfully and quickly flicked her hand four times, four pillars made from her energy appeared in a box shape around the two. "Energy Trap!" She called out and they were trapped in a box made of her energy.

Frea held up five fingers, "Five, Four, Three, Two.." She started counting down and paused when she only had one finger up. "One!" She called and swiped her hand out in front of her. The ground where the two had been standing inside of the Energy Box suddenly crumbled and fell apart under their feet. The box disappeared and they fell down, Frea had managed to take off another ten feet from the edge of the cliff, and send the two into the water.

"Looks like Frea's the winner." Erza said with a smile.

"And the cliff just got ten feet shorter." Macao murmured with a smile and Wakaba nodded. Frea turned toward the members of Fairy Tail and stopped in front of Mira, Juvia, Lucy, Grey, Wendy, and Erza.

"Serves the Pyro right," Grey said smiling and Juvia nodded.

"Yes, they clearly weren't thinking when they aimed their attack toward the crowd." Juvia murmured.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Wendy asked with a worried glance toward the cliff.

"I wouldn't worry about them." Erza reassured her.

"I cant believe they got beaten so easily..." Lucy murmured with her head hanging. "And she took off more of the cliff..." Lucy mumbled and Frea glanced at her.

"Great job Frea," Mira said with a warm smile. "But try to refrain from shortening the cliff too much, ok?" Mira said and Frea gave her an embarrassed look.

"Sorry,"

"At least it wasn't as much as the fight you had with Laxus." Lucy murmured and Frea looked a little surprised.

"So you heard about that?" She asked. Mira smiled,

"I told her." The white-haired woman explained.

"I wanted to ask," Lucy said. "What was the mission about? You know, the one you went on with Laxus?" Lucy asked and suddenly everyone was staring at her.

"Yeah, we never did get to hear what happened." Grey said and Frea looked rather annoyed at the thought.

"Maybe some other time." She muttered.

"Come on Frea, it couldn't have been that bad." Erza stated. She cats an annoyed look at the red-head, silently saying, _you have no idea how bad it was._

"Something tells me it was." Mira said with a sympathetic smile at her.

"You have no idea." Frea muttered, but flinched when Mira gave her teasing look.

"But you might not want to tell us for some other reason," Mira told her with a grin. For some reason, she didn't like that look. It was a look that seemed to say Mira knew more than she was letting on, and Frea could feel the curious looks from the other people gathered around. She looked away from Mira with a frown.

"Do you really want to know?" She muttered.

"Yes!" Everyone said at the same time and Frea sighed, closing her eyes.

"Fine... I'll tell you." She muttered, and opened her eyes again. She glanced down at Wendy who looked a little confused.

"Whose Laxus?" Wendy asked and Mira smiled at her.

"Laxus is the Master's Grandson, but he was expelled almost half a year ago." Mira explained.

"Why did he get expelled?" Wendy asked and Mira quickly explained all she could to the little mage, Frea waited patiently for her to finish before she took a step toward the Guild Hall.

"Alright, if you wanna hear about the mission, come on.." Frea muttered and lead the group of people inside.

**Another Chapter posted! Next Chapter is gonna be a bit of a flash-back chapter, hope you enjoyed it!**


	22. Chapter 22- A Mission with Laxus

**Oh what a long Chapter! Sorry, but hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**A Mission With Laxus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea sat down at a table and Lucy, Wendy, Grey, Juvia, Erza and Mira sat down at the table too. It wasn't that long before both Natsu and Gajeel walked into the Guild soaking wet and wearing very annoyed expressions. They sat down at the table with them with a huff and crossed their arms.

"So Frea, tell us what happened." Lucy said and Natsu quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Frea here is gonna tell us about that mission she went on with Laxus a while ago." Mira told him and he shook off his hurt pride, looking very excited about the story.

"Please, continue." Erza said and Frea sighed.

"Alright..." She muttered. "It started off as a regular day at the Guild..."

* * *

**FlashBack- (It's going to be in Frea's POV but everybody wont get to hear her thoughts, just the gist of it. But its more interesting to read this way. It takes place about half a year before Frea left the Guild for the span of a year.)**

"Frea, the Master wants to see you." Mirajane told the silver-eyed girl who was seated at a table by herself.

Frea's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at the white-haired Mage.

"What for?" She asked but Mira just shook her head.

"I don't know." She murmured before heading off. Frea got to her feet and sighed,

"It's probably about some damn complaint the Magic Council has made..." She muttered under breath and walked toward the bar where Master Makarov was seated. As she drew closer his eyes opened an she stopped in front of him. "You wanted to see me?" She said and he nodded.

"There is a special mission that I want you to finish. It's a request from a town, there is no reward. But it's important that they receive assistance as the Magic Council wants to strike a deal with them for business." Makarov told her and she narrowed her eyes as he glanced up toward the second floor. "You'll be going with Laxus for this mission."

Frea's eyes widened for a split second before she gave him an annoyed look. "You can't be serious..." She hissed and he looked at her calmly.

"I'm very serious." He replied.

"Why on earth would you think pairing me up with him is a good idea?!" She demanded.

"This is a very dangerous mission, besides your the only one in this guild who I know will go on a mission with him if I asked you too." He explained and she narrowed her eyes. "Frea, you could easily be an S-Class wizard if you put your full effort into what you do, it's because of that, that I know you'll be able to keep up with Laxus, no matter what happens." Makarov finished and Frea sighed, trying to calm down.

"Fine... I guess I can't put up with him for awhile..." She muttered. Makarov nodded,

"Thank you, you two will be leaving for Gura town tomorrow at noon." Makarov told her and Frea turned, walking toward the guild doors. She knew she looked extremely pissed.

"Hey Frea, what's got you looking so mad?" Wakaba called as she passed a group of her Guild-mates. Alzack, Bisca, Macao, Elfman, Cana, and Mira were there too. Frea didn't stop and kept her eyes on the ground.

"I have to go on a mission with Laxus..." She growled and left the hall without another word. She kept walking toward her home, glaring at the ground in front of her.

_There's more to why Master Makarov wants me to go on the mission with Laxus, I'm sure of it._

Frea took a deep breath and managed to calm down a little. Honestly, she hadn't been bothered by Laxus before, well, that was when he was less annoying and arrogant. But that was a time before Master expelled Ivan, Laxus' father. She smiled a little at the memory of Laxus before that time, when he had been nice and easy to get along with.

Frea shook her head to clear it of those thoughts,

_There's no way I'm getting out of going on this mission, so I might as well try to get along with him._

She let out a sigh of exasperation, something was telling her that he was probably going to make getting along with him, harder than it should be...

-

The next day, Frea leaned up against a pillar at the train station, waiting for Laxus to arrive so they could start their mission. She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the situation she was in. She had always put up with Laxus, but she had never had any interest in working with him.

"Damn it... Why do I always get caught up in situations like this?" She muttered under her breath. She cast her attention toward the Wizard she was waiting for, Laxus had just appeared in the station.

_No, no... I said I would try to get along with him..._

He walked over to her and gave her a frown, "I can't believe I have to work with you, little demon..." He muttered. Frea gave him a glare at the hateful name but refused the urge to smack him.

"Shut it, it's not like I'm any happier about it. Come on." She muttered and lead the way toward the train. She boarded and sat down, Laxus sat opposite her and she ignored him, staring out the window.

The train started moving and she felt that slight twinge of discomfort at the motion, but that was normal. She heard a small and quiet moan, glancing over at Laxus, who looked a little green.

_He gets motion sickness?_

She thought and turned away again. _I suppose that could help prove my suspicions about him._

For the longest time, Frea had believed that Laxus was actually a Dragon Slayer, like Natsu. And because Natsu got severe motion sickness, and apparently so did Laxus, it could be true.

But she wasn't suspecting Laxus to be a Dragon Slayer on a whim, she had used her spell, 'Energy Sense', it allowed her to see the energy signature of anyone, she could actually get a pretty good sense of what the person was like that way. His energy signature was similar to Natsu's in a few ways.

One of those ways was the way their magic worked. _Perhaps I should ask him...?_ She wondered but then decided it wasn't a good idea, he was bound to be in a foul mood.

_He's always in a foul mood, she reminded herself._

The train ride passed within about three hours and Frea lead the way off the train, with a rather shaky looking Laxus following. He took a minute to compose himself and gave her a glare.

"Now let me get one thing straight, Little Demon, I'm in charge of this mission, so you need to do whatever I tell you too." He told her with a rather arrogant tone. Frea glared back and sighed,

"Whatever you say..." She muttered. "Stupid arrogant bastard..." She muttered under her breath and Laxus glared as if he had heard but said nothing. He turned away and quickly walked toward the place they would be meeting with the client, Frea stayed close, only a few paces behind him. They arrived in very little time and he slowed down enough to knock on a door and push inside without waiting.

They were lead into a circular room by a very flustered looking butler as she followed behind Laxus. They stood a fair distance apart as the employer came into the room.

"Welcome Fairy Tail Wizards, I do hope that we may be able to strike a deal with the council after our issue is resolved." The tall man who was slightly on the chubby side with combed over black greasy hair and dark eyes wearing fancy attire told them cheerfully. "My name is Sibbi, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said shaking hands with them both.

"So what are we dealing with?" Laxus demanded and Frea sighed quietly at his tone.

"Quiet a large Monster, the people around here have come to call it by the name; Atlas." Sibbi explained and Frea drew his attention over to her.

"Where is Atlas now?" She asked with a calm voice and Sibbi turned his dark gaze on her.

"Atlas usually resides somewhere in the forest near here, he only attacks once a week but the damage is massive." Sibbi explained and eyed them both. "A word of caution to both of you, Atlas is an extremely powerful enemy, many of our local Mages have lost their lives or been seriously injured. For your sakes, I hope you are strong enough." Sibbi told them and Laxus fixed him with an angry glare.

"Are you calling me weak?" He demanded and Sibbi shook his head.

"It was just a warning." Sibbi told him. Laxus turned to leave calling over his shoulder,

"Whatever, that monster will be dead by morning." As he left and Frea hurried after him. He didn't say a word as he swept off toward the trees at the edge of the town and entered the forest. He stopped just inside the trees and faced her. "Why don't you use that sensing spell of yours, little Demon?" He demanded and she fixed him with a cold stare. She was starting to become extremely annoyed with the man, his attitude, the way he thinks he's so much better than anyone, the damn names he called her...

She stayed silent for a little to long to Laxus' liking and he narrowed his eyes. "You listening to me, Little Demon?" He growled and she snapped.

"Why don't you sniff Atlas out, Dragon boy?!" She hissed back and he looked shocked. He fixed her with a mistrustful look and she glared.

"How the hell did you know I'm a Dragon Slayer?!" He asked and she smiled, wanting to mess with him.

"I'm not telling you, Little Lightning Laxus!" She sneered and laughed at his hateful glare.

"Why you, sadistic little demon witch!" He retorted and it was his turn to laugh. Frea fought the urge to simply attack him. She shook her head and sighed, trying to calm down.

"Whatever, we had better get back to the job." She muttered and he looked away from her.

"Better keep up then." He muttered and sped off into the trees. Frea leaped after him and always kept sight of his back as they raced through the trees. _You know Laxus, you were a lot nicer before your dad got kicked out of the guild!_

They traveled at a fast pace for at least 10 minutes before Laxus stopped out a high roofed cave. His nose twitched and he frowned,

"Sure smells like a monster's in there..." He growled and lead the way inside without hesitation, Frea stepped forward and followed a bit more slowly. She didn't have to use any spell to feel the immense amount of Magic Energy coming from the inside.

Laxus and Frea entered the cave and arrived in the large cavern, the cave didn't have any extra tunnels leading deeper into the forest. Laxus stopped in the middle of the cavern and looked around, Frea stayed close to the entrance.

"I could have sworn that Monster was here..." He muttered. Frea didn't look at him,

"I think it's still here." She told him and he whipped around to glare at her.

"I don't know if you noticed, Little Demon, but there's-" he hissed but stopped when a giant creature with pointed horns, clawed feet and a long thick tail stepped from the shadows and its tail came swinging toward him. Without stopping to think Frea took a step forward and grabbed Laxus' shirt, pulling him out of the way just in time.

He stumbled and they were suddenly chest to chest, looking up into his face, "What the hell are you doing?!" He snarled and pulled away roughly.

"Saving your ass! What did you want me to do, let you get thrown against a wall!?" She snarled. She was frustrated with herself because she felt like she was blushing, even Laxus had a faint pink blush to his cheeks.

She jumped away from Laxus as Atlas slashed out at them. Frea placed her hands in front of her, "Energy Blast." She growled and a beam of her silver energy shot out toward Atlas and hit it square on. The monster didn't even seem hurt, and she ducked low as his claws sliced above her head.

Frea sidestepped out of the path of Atlas's tail and went on to attack the monster with the help of Laxus. But no matter how many hits the monster took it never seemed to make much of an impact. Frea stopped and caught her breath, _maybe I should use a stronger attack..?_

She went to dodge Atlas tail but was caught by his claws and flung across the cave, smashing into the wall. She grunted in pain and dropped to her knees, clutching her now bleeding arm. Suddenly Laxus started to glow with the light of his Lightning and Frea got to her feet.

He was giving off a vast amount of magic energy and she narrowed her eyes. "Laxus..? Wait what are you doing?!" She yelled as suddenly the cave was encased with his lightning. Frea put up an Energy Shield to protect herself from the blast.

_That damn idiot could have killed me with that attack! What the hell was he thinking?!_ She thought and glared.

"Oh, that's right. You weren't thinking, it would make no difference to you if I got hurt. Stupid damn bastard...!" She muttered under her breath. Frea got to her feet and dropped the Energy Shield, Atlas defiantly looked hurt but not defeated.

"You gonna stand there, Little Demon, or are you gonna help?!" Laxus yelled at her and she bit her lip in frustration.

"Fine!" She snapped and took a step toward him. "Get out of my," She hissed and gave him a very angry glare. "Way!" He gave her a very hateful look but moved out of the way none-the-less. Frea ignored the sudden pain in her arm as she lifted both of her arms and her silver Energy wrapped around her hands. "Magic Circle: Explosive Rain!" She growled and a large silver magic Circle appeared above Atlas, hundreds of compact energy bombs poured from it and the monster roared in pain, falling to the ground, defeated.

Frea let her hands drop and she sat down on the floor of the cave, clutching her wounded arm and panting. _I hate hate hate hate that spell! It really uses too much Magic Energy, and I was so angry I didn't even think about it, I just used it!_

Frea slowed her breathing and sighed, there's another thing I have to work on, building a larger supply of magic energy...

Laxus walked over and glared down at her, "You just gonna sit there all day, Little Demon?" He growled and she gave him a glare.

"You know your a real piece of work, you could have killed me with that spell of yours, don't you even care?! I'm your guild mate you know!" She hissed and he looked away.

"Your a Demon, I don't care.." He growled and Frea looked away too. _For some reason even though he says that... I think deep down he does care..._ She shook the thought off, _I'm supposed to be mad at him!_ Frea got to her feet and started walking away.

"Fine, if you feel that way then just go back by yourself." She growled and left the cave by herself, taking time to find a stream in the woods and pull some bandages from the small bag she had strapped to her back. She crouched down and washed the blood off before wrapping the bandages around her arm, she straightened up and breathed the scent of the forest in deeply.

She felt extremely angry toward Laxus' attitude, _why do I have to put up with him? Master Makarov, this wasn't a good idea... Well the monsters dead, I can go see Sibbi and head back to Fairy Tail._ Frea walked back through the forest and into the town alone, back to the house where Sibbi was waiting.

"I see you've returned..." Sibbi walked in and gave the bandages on her arm a look, "That was quite fast, its only been a couple of hours since you left. Is Atlas dead?" Sibbi asked and Frea nodded.

"Yep, we took care of it." Frea murmured

"But where is your partner?" He asked. Frea sighed,

"Lets just say he and I had a sort of disagreement, were heading back separately." She explained. Sibbi nodded in understanding.

"All right, well we thank you for destroying Atlas, we are sure to strike a business deal with the council. Have a safe trip back." Sibbi told her as he lead her out the door and closed it behind her. Frea walked toward the train station and boarded, sitting down in a seat with no one surrounding her.

"Oh Laxus... Why do you have to be so _difficult_ all the time?" She murmured quietly and closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just hope Master Makarov is happy.." She muttered. The train began to move off and she frowned at the twinge of discomfort in her stomach.

_Maybe tomorrow will be a better day..._

* * *

"That's the story, is it what you were expecting?" Frea murmured as she glanced at all the shocked faces facing her.

"Damn Silver, you sure have a lot of patience to put up with that guy. I would have knocked him out!" Gajeel muttered and Frea sighed,

"Indeed." Erza nodded in agreement. Lucy let out an exasperated sigh,

"He sounds even worse back then..." Lucy mumbled.

"I cant believe he would be so mean to you.." Mira murmured and Frea noticed that Mira looked as if she was thinking about something entirely different.

Frea sighed and gave them all a small smile, "Don't worry about it guys, it was just some stupid mission."

"Juvia wonders," Juvia started. "What was the one reason for your fight with Laxus here at the Guild?" The rain-woman asked and Frea hesitated, her mind quickly flashing back to the day after the fight against Atlas.

* * *

Frea walked slowly into the Guild, a frown spread across her face. Today had not been a better day, it was _worse._ Who needs to be woken up by a grumpy Laxus yelling insults at you? She clenched her fist in anger, _I would like to kill him..._ She didn't even glance over as she passed a table full of her fellow guild mates.

"Hey Frea, how was your mission with Laxus?" Wakaba asked with a smile on his face from the table surrounded by him, Macao, Grey, Elfman and Mirajane. She didn't glance at them as she headed toward Master's office.

"He's a bull-headed, arrogant, fool-hardy bastard. Does that answer your question?" She hissed and kept walking. She knocked on the office door and stepped inside.

"Welcome back Frea, how did the mission go?" Master Makarov asked.

"We took care of the problem, the town is planning on making that deal with the council." Frea explained and Master Makarov nodded.

"What about Laxus?" He asked and she stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"I'm not going to lie, he's an idiot. He has no regard for anyone other than himself. He came out and admitted to me that he didn't care if I got hurt, even if I am his Guild-mate. Dragon boy was in such a bad mood that he came and woke me up this morning by yelling insults through my door.." Frea said the last sentence with a rather hateful tone.

Makarov looked her over for a minute, "You said 'Dragon boy'." He pointed out and Frea nodded.

"Yeah, I used Energy Sense on him at one time and noticed his magic was similar to Natsu's and he admitted to me he's a Dragon Slayer on the mission." Frea explained.

"I see, then I must tell you that Laxus is not a true Dragon Slayer. He was frail and sickly as a child, so his father Ivan implanted a dragon slayer lacrima in his body." Master said and Frea nodded. "Naturally this is something Laxus doesn't want the whole Guild knowing so I would ask you to keep it quiet."

"Sure," Frea told him and he gestured a hand at her bandaged arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, just a few scratches." She promised and paused. "About Laxus... He used to be a nice guy before you expelled Ivan... I think you already know this but Laxus might hold those hard feelings for a long time, and what he'll do with those feelings might be a problem." She told him quietly and Master sighed.

"I think the same, I'm just thankful that there's someone like you in the Guild who can put up with my Grandson, in time I hope he will work out those feelings." Master told her. Frea nodded, _that sounded more like he was asking me to try to get along with Laxus then just a statement..._

_I guess all I can do is try.._

She walked out into the Main part of the guild again and sat down with a huff at an empty table. She glanced over as someone walked in to the Guild and she narrowed her eyes in utter anger...

* * *

Frea frowned, looking at Juvia.

"The real reason for the Fight with Laxus, here at the Guild?" She echoed and closed her eyes tight, even thinking about it mad her angry. "After I made the report to Makarov the Damn bastard had the gall to call me 'The Shade Demon'." She opened them again. "I hate that stupid name the council gave me, not to mention the fact that he woke me up that morning too. I sort of snapped," Frea growled and Mira smiled nervously.

"That's when you punched him through the back wall, right?" Mira asked and Frea nodded. Gajeel, Lucy, Juvia and Wendy's eyes all went rather wide at the statement.

"Yeah, still cant believe I couldn't beat the damn bastard though..." She grumbled.

"Silver you cant be serious, you just mopped the floor with us and you couldn't beat that guy?!" Gajeel said in disbelief, Frea gave him a clam stare.

"I never said I lost, it was a draw." Frea replied, Erza smiled a little.

"Yes, it was quite close." The red-head murmured and Natsu, Grey and Mira all nodded. Frea sighed, but smiled a little.

_Maybe now I could beat Laxus!_

**Sorry for the really long chapter again guys!**


	23. Chapter 23-Money

**Chapter 23**

**Money**

**Disclaimer: I do not own****Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

Frea glared at Natsu who was currently on the floor, a large bump on the top of his head. A vein ticked on her forehead and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. Mira had just informed Frea that her house had been completely destroyed, and by who? Natsu of course, with his habit of overdoing everything, and he had taken her house out when he fought some thugs. Now she had no choice, she had to move into Fairy hills with some of the other female mages. She sighed at the thought, she had always preferred being alone and away from other people, now she didn't have a choice on the matter.

She had already made the arrangement with Mira, who seemed all too happy to have Frea moving into the building. All she had to do was move in, essentially, and that was going to be easy considering all of her belongings had been destroyed with her house._ Damn you Natsu..._ With that in mind, now she was paying for rent, a new wardrobe, and anything else she would need. She winced as Erza came up to her and slapped a hand down on her shoulder.

"It is good to have you back Frea, and now I learn that you will be moving into Fairy Hills? I shall show you to your room and give you a tour!" Erza declared and grabbed her wrist, dragging Frea from the hall. Frea was thankful that Erza had grabbed her uninjured arm, for her grip was tight and the red-head was traveling at a brisk pace, making it hard for the already stumbling Frea to keep up. Frea smiled a little at Erza's enthusiasm, something that Erza hadn't shown too often when she had been younger.

Once Fairy Hills was in sight, Erza finally released her grip on Frea and the Dragon Slayer steadied herself. Erza smiled at her,

"Welcome to Fairy Hills." Erza murmured and Frea cast her gaze away from the mage and onto the building in front of them. She followed behind Erza as the red-head lead the way under the arch and into the building. She followed Erza silently as the red-head showed her to the Lobby, The Bathroom, Resource Room, pointed out the rooms of the other girls and finally stopped outside the door of her own. "This is my room, and yours is right across from it." Erza explained and gestured toward the door opposite her own. Erza then handed her a single gold key and nodded once.

"I'll be heading back to the Guild, go ahead and get settled in." Erza told her before heading off and Frea watched her go before turning toward her door. Placing the key in the lock she unlocked it and stepped inside. It was fairly plain and simple, white walls and hardwood floors with an empty wood dresser and bed. A large window was set right across from the door and the bed was set between the corner and the wall just below it, while the dresser was set against the wall to her left. There was a closet on the right wall and a door just across from it that lead to a bathroom.

Frea sighed and walked toward the bed and dropped her bed on top of it, rubbing the back of her neck with a hand. She glanced out the window and walked around the foot of the bed and opened it, letting the cool breeze from outside blow in. _I have a bit of money left... but I'm gonna need to earn some more.._

She turned away and headed out the door, _I'll spend what I have left then take a job._

* * *

Frea walked toward the Guild at a brisk pace, there was no time to waste, find a job, get some money. That was the only thing on her mind today, of course she wouldn't have to worry about rent if it hadn't been for Natsu... She shook the thought away. She had spent the money she had left yesterday on new clothes, now she was almost broke.

"Might as well take a high-paying job..." She murmured. Quickly pushing the doors of the Guild Hall open she stepped inside and immediately walked up to the request board. None to surprisingly, Nab was there and staring at the board with little interest. She ignored him and poured over all the jobs available. None of them seemed extremely hard, but none of them paid very well either. Her gaze landed on the corner of a paper that was hidden under some of the other requests and she quickly revealed it.

It was a job that asked any Wizard to take down a Dark mage that had been causing harm to a small town a little ways away. Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on the reward._ 200,000 Jewel!_ She took the flier and approached Mira who was working behind the bar.

"Find a job?" Mira asked and Frea nodded, handing her the paper. Mira looked it over and smiled, "This request has been up there for months! Glad to see someone finally decided to take it." Mira murmured and Frea quirked and eyebrow.

"Why has it been up for so long?" She asked and Mira thought about it.

"I think it was something about the Dark Mage being really powerful," Mira murmured and gave her a worried look as she handed the flier back. "Alright Frea, be careful please." Mira told her and Frea smiled.

"Sure thing, don't worry Mira. I'll be back before you know it!" Frea called as she headed away, out the doors of the Guild. She smiled in anticipation,

_This Job was gonna be easy!_

* * *

**Sorry the chapters kinda short, enjoy anyway!**


	24. Chapter 24- Rumors

**Chapter 24**

**Rumors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

Frea walked into the Guild, a small smile spread across her face. That job had been very easy, the Dark Mage happened to be using mind tricks and been weak in reality. She had already purchased the rest of the things she had needed and put them in her room at Fairy Hills, along with paying the rent for that month. The few days she had been back at Fairy Tail had gone rather smoothly considering, but there was something bothering her. It didn't make a lot of sense but, she seemed to have less Magic Energy each day. Though it wasn't enough to make a huge impact, she could tell. Not only that but each day she was feeling more fatigued than usual. She shook the thought from her head, hopefully it was nothing to worry about.

She took her usual seat, laying down on a bench at one side of the guild with her knees propped up. This had become the place to find her in the years she had been in the Guild. From here she could listen to the conversation among the Guild members, and relax at the same time.

"What has you looking so worried, Master?" Mira's familiar voice floated toward her and she focused on the white-haired Mage's voice.

"Some troubling reports have been coming in, people believe that a Dark Wizard has been taking the lives a few people in small out of the way towns." Master Makarov's answered Mira. Frea quirked an eyebrow at the ceiling, interested in their conversation.

"That's awful! How many people have died already?" Mira asked.

"At least ten." Makarov said in a serious tone._ Ten people? I'm surprised the new council hasn't looked into it yet_, Frea thought then sighed, _I guess I'm also surprised they haven't looked into my sudden appearance either..._

"Does anybody have any other information on this Wizard?" Mira asked.

"No, whoever they are, they're a complete mystery at this point." Makarov answered. Frea closed her eyes, _so some dark wizard has decided killing people is fun?_ She opened her eyes and got to her feet, heading straight for Master Makarov. He quirked an eyebrow at her as she approached, she stopped in front of him.

"Tell me where the last killing happened." She demanded and his eyes widened slightly, her eyes were sparkling with a certain light, something that told him she was determined to stop this Dark Wizard.

"SeiglindeTown." He answered, Frea nodded once.

"Alright," She murmured before turning away from him and heading out of the Guild Hall. He watched her go and sighed,

_Be careful..._ He thought.

* * *

Frea paid the carriage driver as she stepped off the carriage and gave him a small thanks before turning away, casting her silver gaze across the small town in front of her. It was fairly small, with only a few dozen houses, and even fewer shops. She could already tell that most of the people in this village didn't seem to make a lot of money, _so why would somebody be killed here?_ It seemed very unlikely for the kill to have been for money, and this town was so out of the way, any theories of revenge seemed unlikely.

She started toward the town, looking for anyone of interest. Her Silver gaze rested on a slightly wealthier looking man and she quickly made her way up to him. He quirked an eyebrow as she approached and she gave him a polite smile.

"Excuse me, I'm a Fairy Tail Mage, and I was wondering if you could give me anymore information on the recent death here, the one assumed to be caused by a Dark Mage?" She asked and he nodded.

"Such a terrible thing, though I don't know much myself, the towns doctor may be able to help you some more." He explained and quickly pointed in the direction of one of the larger buildings, sporting a red cross on the sign out front. Frea nodded her thanks and made her way over, she pushed the door open slightly and froze as soon as she took one step inside. She cringed away at the smell of sickness and death that hit her nose as soon as she entered.

It wasn't like a normal hospital though, the scent was laced with the unmistakable tinge of Dark Magic. She took a deep breath through her mouth, not wanting to scent it more than she had to, and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. The entrance gave way to a small waiting room, with a desk and a few chairs pushed up against a wall. She walked up to a fairly elderly woman sitting behind the desk and she smiled up at her.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The woman asked and Frea glanced down a side hall-way for a short moment before answering.

"I was hoping to speak with the doctor that treated the person who was suspected of being killed by a Dark Wizard." Frea said and the woman quirked an eyebrow.

"Of what concern is it to you?" The woman asked with a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"I'm a Mage from Fairy Tail, hoping to stop this dark Wizard." Frea explained, shifting slightly to the side so the woman could see her Guild Mark. The woman took one look at the Guild Mark, her gentle attitude returning.

"I'm glad someone has decided to help." She smiled and stood up. "Please, follow me. I shall take you to the doctor." The woman said, going around the desk and leading the way down a hallway to the left, pushing through the doors and heading down another hallway to her right. They went through another set of doors, finding a room filled with beds and curtains hanging from the roof. Some had been pulled to hide some of the patients, though not many of the beds were filled. She was lead up to a graying man looking at a clipboard near a desk, and he looked up as he approached.

"She is a Mage from Fairy Tail, hoping for more information on the murder." The woman explained and the man nodded, and she left them. Frea took a step forward and shook his hand.

"My names Frea." She introduced herself.

"I'm Doctor Wistar. What was it you were hoping to learn?" He asked.

"Was the victim dead when he arrived?" She started and he shook his head.

"Sadly, no." He sighed and she narrowed her eyes, _sadly?_ "It would have been less painful for the poor lad if he had died right away." He told her.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"He was found down by the river, one chest wound. A few broken ribs but nothing serious. The problem was that he seemed to have been poisoned, and all my attempts at a cure failed, or made it worse." Wistar explained and began to lead her down hallway after hallway. "The poison was powerful, eating away at his organs, causing extreme amounts of pain, until his body just couldn't go on and he passed away."

"What makes you sure a Mage killed him?" She asked, though she highly doubted it could have been anything other than a mage based on the Dark Magic scent she could smell in the air.

"It wasn't any type of snake I can tell you that, but after he died, his body gave off a dark Magic aura for a while. I dabbled in magic when I was younger, I'm sure it was magic that killed him." Wistar answered.

"Did the boy have any known enemies, someone that would want to hurt him?" Frea asked and the doctor shook his head.

"He was born and raised here, one of the sweetest kids you could know. We're pretty far out here, its hard to make enemies that would want to kill you." He answered and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Plus, no one in this town is as powerful as a mage that could kill him the way they did."

Frea nodded, Wistar stepped forward into a room with tables and that was being kept cool by some sort of Magic tool. She stopped in the entrance and put her arm under nose, trying to block out the scents. Wistar had stopped a few paces in the room and was looking at a body on a table, with a white sheet covering it. He turned to face her, and quirked an eyebrow at her slightly disgusted face, and arm just under her nose.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"I have... a pretty strong nose.." She muttered. This room was bathing in the scent of death, blood, sickness, and an overwhelmingly sickly smell of Dark Magic. "Is that the boy?" She asked, Wistar nodded.

"I wish I could have helped him, but from what I've heard about the other attacks similar to this one, no ones survived." Wistar murmured.

"Well, I agree with you that he was killed by a Mage." Frea muttered, "A dark and very powerful one too, this entire hospital is bathed in the scent of Dark Magic." She muttered and Wistar gave her a grim look.

"Then I hope this murderer is caught soon, or the killings are only going to increase."

* * *

**Another Chapter posted! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	25. Chapter 25- Stop the Killing

**Chapter 25**

**Stop the Killing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea walked toward the sound of water, leaving the town behind her. She could already smell the Dark Magic on the air and she narrowed her eyes, that means I'm getting closer to where the boy was attacked. Before to long, the river came into sight, along with the overwhelming scent of Dark Magic. She slowly walked up to the edge of the water and frowned down at the unmistakable stain of blood on the pebbles. Frea closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

No doubt, it was the same mage, but the scent wasn't as strong here, probably do to the open air. It was also getting fainter, the Mage responsible wasn't anywhere near here. Frea raised her hands above her head in a stretch, keeping an eye on all her surroundings. _This Mage... I cant pick up any human scent around here, besides the boys..._

She narrowed her eyes, _does that mean whoever is killing all these people... isn't Human?_

Frea shook her head a little, trying to clear her thoughts. All killings, are the result of poisoning according to Wistar, but they all happened in random villages too. She let out a sigh,

_That doesn't help me, they could just show up anywhere, and I wouldn't be able to find them..._ she thought in frustration. Frea clenched a fist and glared down at the water. _Killing for no reason... its unforgivable!_

She turned away from the river and headed back toward the town,

_It doesn't matter how long it takes, I will do everything in my power, to stop the killing and defeat this Dark Wizard_, she vowed silently.

* * *

Lucy sat down at the bar, talking with Wendy. The Guild was filled with conversation and laughter, but some of it subsided as a messenger bird flew in through the hall and Mira walked up to meet it.

"A letter from Ms. Frea." The bird explained, handing the letter over and flying back out. Mira opened the letter and read it quickly, her expression turning serious, she turned around and handed the letter to Master. Master Makarov read the letter over and sighed, Lucy tilted her head.

"What does it say?" Lucy asked and he glanced over at her.

"Frea wont be coming back for awhile, she's taking it upon herself to stop the recent killings committed by a Dark Mage." Master explained. Lucy's eyes widened, she had heard Rumors of killings around small towns, but never believed it would have been caused by a Mage.

"You don't think this Dark Mage will come here to Magnolia, do you?" Lucy turned to the small and slightly frightened voice of Wendy, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'm sure if they did, everyone would protect each other." Lucy told her and let out an inaudible sigh, as Wendy seemed to be put at ease.

The rest of the Guild had started talking again, but this time their conversations floated around the topic of the killings. Lucy noticed Natsu looked rather grumpy and she gave him a confused look.

"I cant believe Frea gets to have all the fun taking down the Dark Mage..." She heard him mutter and he crossed his arms over his chest with a little huff. Lucy sweatdropped a little, not sure taking on a Dark Mage could count as fun. She looked away from him and sighed,

_I hope Frea's careful, we only just got her back from thinking she was dead..._

* * *

**-Time Skip about a Month-**

Frea sighed, looking down at the small funeral going on at the bottom of the hill she standing on. Yet another murder, of young girl no older than 15, and she hadn't been able to get to her in time to try and stop the attack from happening. In the past month she hadn't set one foot in Magnolia, constantly going from town to town, trying to catch anymore clues on this murderer. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze that blew.

At least she could say all her searching wasn't a complete failure, she was getting closer each time, and had even learned a bit of information on the Dark Mage. With the ever escalating murders, the New Magic Council had decided to step in finally. Not that they were any help, but at least they weren't trying to stop her in her efforts.

_Probably realize that without my help, this Mage is never going to be caught..._ She thought with a small frown.

She could only assume their reputation was being hurt, considering the fact that most of Fiore was living in fear from this Mage, who had earned the name, 'Death Harbinger'. Frea scoffed at the name, _whoever came up with that was just making things worse for everyone._ Well, that wasn't her name, something she had learned from interrogating a rather small Dark Guild she had come across.

Her name was Senna, among the Dark Guilds she's known as, **Senna the Poisoned.** Fitting, considering she was a Master of Poison Magic, and a very powerful Mage. Even among the Dark Guilds and Mages, she was a rather feared Wizard. And as far as she could tell, Senna was rather fond of killing, and making people suffer. Frea had been trying to keep Master Makarov informed of what she was finding out, but she hadn't gotten around to it yet in the last few days.

The Death Toll, has risen to 34 people, all poisoned, all suffering for at least two days, before finally dying. Senna had even started killing in some of the more wealthy and larger towns, thankfully, Magnolia hadn't been targeted, yet. All of those who had been attacked, had died, no survivors, any attempt at a cure, either by conventional or magical means, had ultimately failed or made the situation worse.

Frea opened her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, there was something to this poison though...something she couldn't quite put her finger on... _What is it?_

* * *

**Another Chapter up and sorry for the time skip, hope you enjoyed it!**


	26. Chapter 26- I Don't Understand

**Chapter 26**

**I Don't Understand**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea sighed heavily as she trekked through a very over grown forest toward a nearby village on the other side. Her hands were linked together and resting on the top of her head, eyes half-way closed. _I don't know why... but I'm so tired..._ She breathed in deeply, and narrowed her eyes slightly. _It's not just that... my supply of Magic Energy is at an all time low too, and I have no idea why..._

She stopped and stared into the undergrowth and trees off to the side of the barely visible path. Her ears caught the sound of plants being crushed and she narrowed her eyes, it was getting closer. An extremely large forest Vulcan erupted from the trees and she nimbly stepped out of its path.

The Vulcan skidded to a halt and turned to her, giving her a ridicules smile. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand, turning it sideways and keeping her fingers straight.

"I'm warning you Vulcan, a fight with me will only end with your defeat." She growled and it just laughed.

The Vulcan jumped forward, lashing out and Frea dodged every swipe it through at her. But her movements suddenly became sloppy as she felt fatigue settle down on her,_ why am I-?_

She wasn't fast enough and the Vulcan landed a good hit on her, sending her sideways. With an unusual amount of effort she twisted in air and landed rather clumsily, sliding back a few feet and sending up dust.

"Tch... Why do I suddenly feel so weak...?" She hissed under her breath and the Vulcan charged again. She brought her fist back and wrapped her energy around it. "Fist of the Energy Dragon Slayer!" She yelled and punched the Vulcan, sending him flying back into the trees.

Frea lowered her fist slowly and gazed at the point where she had lost sight of the Vulcan. It crashed through the trees toward her and she narrowed her eyes. Leaning back slightly, she sucked in air and closed her eyes for a split second.

"Energy Dragon Roar!" She yelled and a tornado of her spinning silver energy was sent toward the Vulcan. It hit and the Vulcan was pushed back into the trees, the roar creating a hole in the line of trees for a good distance. Frea sighed and suddenly felt as if all her Magic Energy had been drained. She swayed on her feet, fighting to stay standing but her vision began to blur in and out, and she was falling.

_One Vulcan shouldn't have been so hard...! Why am I feeling like this... Like all my Magic Energy is gone just by using two spells...? Why..._ Her mind succumbed to the blackness as she fell unconscious.

* * *

The next time she woke she was in a bed, pale sunlight filtering in through an open window to her left. She opened her eyes half-way, very little magic energy had returned to her. _Where am I?_ She thought and shifted her eyes to the right, seeing a man in a lab coat standing next to a counter writing something down.

"Where am I?" She muttered and he glanced over, looking a little surprised.

"In the hospital in Danton." He replied and she sighed, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position.

"How did I get here?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Some citizens heard commotion coming from the forest, and feared someone was being attacked by a Vulcan we've been having trouble with." He explained and leaned back against the counter. "They found you, and brought you back here. How are you feeling?" The man asked and she let out a silent sigh.

"Ok,"

"There weren't any noticeable wounds, you seemed to have just passed out from exhaustion." The man explained and she narrowed her eyes, not looking at him.

_Passed out? Only after using two spells? That's never happened before... And I feel so weak all the time now..._

"Thanks for your help." Frea murmured and swung her legs off the bed, standing up and rolling her left shoulder a bit, hearing it crack. "But I have to go." She explained and he narrowed his eyes.

"If your sure your alright..." He murmured and turned, leading her out of the room and to the entrance of the hospital. "Just try to take it easy for awhile." The man warned as she headed away. She waved to him over her shoulder and kept walking, out into the sunlight and chill breeze.

Her eyes were halfway closed and a slight frown appeared on her face. _There's defiantly something wrong... And only one person I can think of to ask._

She turned toward the train station in town, one destination in mind.

_The East Forest._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, schools started so I won't be posting as much, but I'll try to post as soon as I can!**


	27. Chapter 27- Porlyusica

**Chapter 27**

**Porlyusica**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea silently walked through the trees toward the nearing house. At first glance, it looked like any of the trees in this forest, but on closer inspection, windows and a large door with stairs leading up to it could be seen.

She walked up the steps and hesitated before knocking on the door, knowing all two well how much Porlyusica hated visitors. She did a quick few knocks and after a moment, the door opened half-way, revealing a pink-haired old woman, glaring at the unexpected guest.

She gave the old woman a slightly sheepish smile and Porlyusica frowned. "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out..." She murmured. Porlyusica raked her red gaze over the girl in front of her.

_Odd... She looks exhausted, and I can hardly sense any Magic Energy coming from her..._ Porlyusica thought. Frea took a small step back to catch herself as a wave of fatigue washed over her. Porlyusica stepped aside and waved her in, Frea sighed.

_She probably realizes I wouldn't be here unless its important..._ Frea thought as she stepped inside. The inside was fairly bare, one bed, a desk, a shelve full of books, and a about a dozen barrels.

"What is it you need?" Porlyusica growled and Frea sighed.

"Don't ask me that, I know you can tell there's something wrong just by looking at me." Frea muttered. Porlyusica stared for a minute before replying.

"Yes, I can tell. So tell me what you can." The old woman said and Frea sighed.

"Ever since I got back to the Guild after the fight with Shadow." Frea began, assuming Porlyusica had heard about it already. "I've noticed I have less Magic Energy each day and I'm getting weaker. Up until the point, I fainted after only using two spells." She muttered.

Porlyusica narrowed her eyes, clearly thinking.

"I was hoping you could help me out." Frea said. "Please?" She asked quietly.

"I'll see what I can do." Porlyusica murmured and waved over to one of the stumps in the room. "Sit over there." She ordered and Frea nodding, taking a seat. Porlyusica came over and checked her over, feeling her pulse, and many other standard inspections, her red eyes narrowed in concentration.

Frea stayed silent, not feeling up to hearing the sharp words she would receive if she interrupted the woman in her work. Porlyusica turned around and walked up to her desk, quickly mixing a liquid the color of moss. She brought the glass of liquid over and grasped Frea's hand.

Frea stifled a small wince as Porlyusica pricked her finger and a drop of blood fell into the liquid. Frea watched the liquid with interest, silently sucking on her pricked finger.

Porlyusica straightened up and watched carefully as the moss colored liquid began to bubble and it turned a very dark black color. For a minute, Frea noticed that Porlyusica looked shocked, maybe even a little worried, but the old lady quickly put a straight face on. Porlyusica turned away and quietly put the black liquid filled glass on her desk, and leaned against it, her back facing Frea.

Frea watched her, narrowing her eyes and finally closing them. _Her silence, couldn't be good..._

"Child," Porlyusica finally spoke and Frea opened her eyes.

"It's bad, huh?" Frea asked quietly and Porlyusica turned to face her.

"Yes," Porlyusica said rather bluntly. "Your sudden weakness and lack of Magic Power, all are caused by one thing. Your blood, put into that mixture, turned black. That tells me that any dark enchantments or spells Kasumi may have used on you, are causing your life to slowly drain away. Simply because your Nature, is opposite of her spells." Porlyusica said and took a step toward her.

"The amount of strain your body endured with the sealing and extraction of two demons have also significantly shortened your life." Porlyusica told her. "Being part of the rambunctious Guild hasn't helped either, considering how much strain it causes on ones body." Porlyusica said and sighed a little.

Frea rubbed a hand behind her neck, eyes closed. "And there's nothing you can do?" She asked.

"No, your life will end in very little time, even less if you continue to use Magic as you have been." Porlyusica told her. "Even Wendy's healing Magic could not save you now."

Frea opened her eyes and rested them on the floor, _my life has been going great lately, hasn't it?_ She thought sadly and looked up at Porlyusica.

"There has to be something, even if it just gives me a bit more time. I promised I would stop The Dark Mage that's been killing people." Frea explained and Porlyusica opened her mouth, about to tell the Energy Dragon Slayer, that there was nothing.

But Porlyusica stopped herself, upon seeing the look of pure determination on her face. It annoyed her faintly, at how much that look, reminded her of one she had seen on Makarov so many times.

"More time, eh?" Porlyusica said quietly. "Perhaps." She murmured and turned back to her desk. Frea watched Porlyusica work anxiously, all she needed was a bit more time, no matter what, she had to stop Senna. After what seemed like forever, Porylusica turned back to her, a glass of a soft silver liquid.

She walked closer and Frea slightly frowned at its smell, it smelled foul.

"This should help strengthen you, for a time. It will not cure you." Porlyusica explained and handed Frea the glass.

Frea took it and grimaced, drinking it all quickly and frowning at the bitter taste. But beside its flavor, she felt strength return to her body and she sighed. "Thanks Porlyusica." She said and stood up. "How long would you say I have?"

"Two months, three at the most. But if you use your Magic frivolously, you'll have less time." Porlyusica replied. Frea nodded, _alright... Take down Senna, that's my top priority._

"One more thing, before I leave." Frea said and Porlyusiica raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't tell Master Makarov." She said quietly. Porlyusica stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

"Alright."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be put up as soon as I can manage! Reviews, fav's and follows always appreciated!**


	28. Chapter 28- Senna

**Chapter 28**

**Senna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea made her way toward Magnolia quickly, she had suddenly gotten a bad feeling as she left Porlyusica's house and the East Forest behind. Not to mention the fact that The Overwhelming Scent of Dark Magic was being carried toward her by the breeze. One thing was certain, Senna was in Magnolia, and she was looking for someone to kill. Frea broke into a run, sprinting down the hill toward the city and entering without stopping. She dodged in and out of people, ignoring the angry comments she received. Her heart was pounding, she had a bad feeling about where Senna was planning to strike.

Once the Guild Hall came into sight she had to be careful to avoid the frightened citizens running away from it, and her eyes narrowed upon seeing the Dark Wizard in front of the Hall, dark purple Magic surrounding her.

Senna was planning to kill someone in Fairy Tail.

Senna was a tall woman with long black hair and purple eyes, wearing black pants and a black shirt with a black long coat, hair left straight and down. Frea's eyes widened as Natsu ran out from the open Guild doors, many other members stood behind him. He had a fist clenched and surrounded in fire, as he sprinted toward Senna.

"Natsu!" Frea yelled at him and fortunately the Fire Dragon Slayer stopped running, looking her way in surprise.

"Frea?" He asked confused. While his attention was on her, Senna raised a hand and purple arrows were sent in his direction, along with hundreds more sent in the direction of the other Fairy Tail Members. Frea was to far away to stop the Dark Wizard from completing her attack, instead she stopped dead and slammed her open hands onto the ground. Her Silver Energy flowed into the ground and she glared at the oncoming arrows going toward her family.

"Energy Shield!" She yelled and the biggest shield she had ever created sprung up in front of the hall and its members. The arrows made contact with her shield and she grunted with the effort of keeping it up, Senna's attacks were _strong_. The arrows were deflected and she narrowed her eyes as Senna turned to face her, smiling at her with cold eyes.

"Your the one that's been looking for me aren't you?" Senna asked and Frea got to her feet, after dropping the shield. Her silver eyes locked with the purple ones of Senna,

"That's right." Frea growled. She noticed Natsu took another step toward Senna along with a few other members. "Don't you dare! If she gets you, your dead!" She snarled at them, giving them a glare that told them not to argue.

"What the hell Frea! That means if she gets you, your dead too!" Gray yelled at her and she looked back at Senna.

"I'm already dead." She muttered, low enough that she was sure no one else heard. She was aware that Master Makarov had walked out of the Guild, and was watching the pair closely.

"Gramps! We cant just let her fight alone!" Natsu yelled at Master and Frea cast him a quick glance, _Please.. I can't let anyone get hurt..._ She pleaded silently and he closed his eyes.

"Stay back." Makarov ordered and was met with gasps of shock.

"You cant be serious!" Macao yelled at him. Frea turned her attention away from her Guild, thankful to Master Makarov. If one of the Fairy Tail members was going to die today, it might as well be her, she was dying anyway. Senna was looking rather amused,

"How brave you are! As I'm sure you already know, anyone I've ever fought with has died." Senna called out to her and Frea glared.

"I know," Frea answered. "But I don't care, I'm gonna beat you, no matter what." Frea growled. She hadn't felt this good in a month, Porlyusica's potion was doing its job. Senna lifted a hand and a dozen arrows were sent her way, Frea dodged all of them and pun on her toe, arm extended. "Energy Dragon Wave Attack!" She yelled and three waves of her silver Energy were sent through the air toward Senna.

Senna simply lifted her hand and three arrows pierced through the waves, destroying them and sending glittering pieces to the ground. Frea jumped away as more arrows came toward her, just missing each one.

"You cant expect us to sit here! She's gonna get herself killed!" Frea heard Gray yell, followed by yells of approval.

"I have faith in Frea, and so should all of you." Master answered and she narrowed her eyes, even Master Makarov thought she could beat Senna. Frea spun out of the way of an arrow that looked different from the others Senna had been throwing at her, it was still dark purple like the rest, but Black aura was coming off of it. Her Silver eyes narrowed, this must be one of the arrows Senna had poisoned, that meant that maybe not all of them had her poison on them!

"Your doing pretty well, but I don't expect you to last much longer." She heard Senna say. Frea paused to catch her breath, watching the Dark Wizard for any sign of what her next move might be. Senna raised both hand this time and hundreds of arrows appeared above Frea, all pointing down. "Death Rain." Senna growled and all of the arrows streamed down at once.

Frea lifted her hands quickly and concentrated...

**No one POV**

The arrows flew at the Energy Dragon Slayer standing under them and everyone in the watching Guild gasped, watching with wide eyes, hoping that their newly returned Family member was alright. Even Master Makarov looked nervous, a small bead of sweat on his forehead. Purple smoke rose up around the young woman and their vision was cut off, everyone waited with baited breath for it to clear.

To their relief, Frea was still there. A silver dome-like shield was set up around her and her hands were held up as she kept it going. But she was leaning back pretty far inside of her shield, a single long arrow, oozing black aura had broken through her dome part way and she was leaning back to avoid it. Frea looked nervous, sweatdropping and staring at the arrow that had almost gotten her.

Senna narrowed her eyes, looking rather annoyed that her attack had failed.

**Frea POV**

Frea quickly flicked her hands a little and the Shield dissolved, taking the arrow that had almost gotten her with it. She panted, even with Porlyusica's potion, her Magic Energy supply was too low for her liking. Senna sighed and looked her straight in the eye,

"You proving much more of a fight than I thought you would." The Dark Mage admitted.

"This isn't good... She just about got killed with that last attack..." Frea heard someone in Fairy Tail mutter from somewhere to her left.

"The Master has faith in her, you should too." Erza said and Frea stole a quick look at the red-head, noticing she was looking rather calm. Frea breathed in deeply and rolled her shoulders, hearing them crack.

"Alright, no more holding back." Frea said and closed her eyes, Silver Energy appearing around her body. "I think its time to end this."

* * *

**Sorry for posting after so long! Hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one!**


	29. Chapter 29- True Power

**Chapter 29**

**True Power**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Over the course of the month Frea had been trying to catch Senna, had ended up in piling up hatred for the Dark Mage. How could anyone kill so easily? It was revolting, and it pissed her off even more to think that Senna thought she could try to get away with hurting her Family while she was still around to do something about it. She closed her eyes and let her Magic flow freely, knowing all to well that any attempt to defeat Senna while she was holding back, would only end in her failure.

She heard Senna let out a little 'Tch', the enemy Mage must have noticed that she wasn't messing around anymore.

**No One POV**

Frea's Silver Magic began to surround her body and grow stronger, power radiated from the Dragon Slayer and even the pieces of her hair that weren't tied back began to float from the force of her power. Senna sent a couple of arrows in Frea's direction but the young woman didn't even move, the arrows couldn't get past the Silver Magic that had suddenly grown to twice its size and gave off more power than any of the Fairy Tail Mages had ever seen their Energy Dragon have before now. The Silver Markings under Frea's eyes stretched down, splitting into two different streaks on either side. One of the streaks on either side wrapped around her arms, while the other ones on either side curled over her shoulders and spiraled on either shoulder blade.

Her slightly pointed teeth grew sharper and longer, and when she opened her eyes, her pupil had turned reptilian like. The Silver Magic around her had turned white in some places and she glared at Senna, who to all of their surprises, looked slightly put off.

"Don't tell me that's..." Lucy said in disbelief.

"No doubt, that's Dragon Force." Natsu answered, he was looking unusually serious.

"Geez... I've never see her like this before..." Gray muttered.

Frea slightly adjusted her foot, "Speed of The Energy Dragon!" Frea growled and launched toward Senna with amazing speed. Senna lifted both arms and swiped them at the oncoming Dragon. Hundreds upon hundreds of Senna's arrows appeared and streamed in all different directions toward Frea. A lot of them were immediately destroyed by Frea's Magic, while the young woman easily dodged in between the rest, Frea's fist clenched and she swung out toward Senna as soon as she was close.

"Energy Dragon's Iron Fist!" Frea's hand made impact with Senna's stomach and the Dark Mage was thrown back, landing ungracefully. Senna got to her feet almost immediately and fixed Frea with a dangerous look, she was mad.

"Poison Storm!" Senna yelled and the sky was immediately filled with dark clouds, ten extremely large and powerful Arrows shot from the sky. Frea sliced five apart with her 'Energy Dragon Claws', and easily dodged the other five.

**Frea's POV**

Frea stood still, narrowing her eyes when she saw that Senna was smiling, and her blood ran cold when she felt a thin trickle of blood run down her right arm, where a cut had been made in her skin. Frea shook the sudden dizziness she suddenly felt, off, standing her ground. One little scratch wasn't gonna stop her, no way in hell! Frea lifted both hands and a box made from her Magic appeared around Senna in Seconds,

"Energy Theft!" Frea growled as she drew the Poison energy out of Senna's body as best she could, and it dissolved into glittering pieces along with her box. Senna shook with rage once she realized what Frea had done to her,

"You little..." Senna hissed, then gave her a maniac smile. "It doesn't matter if you took the rest of my Poison away, I can make more!" Senna laughed, "And I can always shred you to pieces! Besides you wont have long, my poison has already entered your body!" Frea's Magic that surrounded her body faltered a little as fiery pain started to spread from the cut on her arm. Senna's arrows appeared again, but this time they were black instead of Dark purple, and they streamed toward her.

Frea took a deep breath, ignoring the Poison spreading through her body and dodging them... almost. She winced slightly as one of Senna's arrows sliced through her side, sending crimson drops to the ground. Frea stopped and leaned back a little, sucking in air.

"Energy Dragon Roar!" A huge tornado of her silver Magic was sent toward Senna, who was blown backward, toward the sparse trees to the right of the Guild Hall. Frea sprinted toward Senna's already moving figure, slashing out with her fingers, "Energy Dragon's Claws!" As her slices went through the air, her Silver Magic hung there for a few seconds. Senna was stepping back, avoiding her blows by a few mere inches. Frea was starting to get sluggish as her vision began to blur,

_Damnit! How the hell did she get me? I dint even see her do it!_ She screamed in her head, mad that she had let herself get hit so easily. Her eyes didn't miss Senna's hand movements as an arrow appeared right in front of her and she did a back handspring to avoid it. Frea swayed on her feet and fell to one knee, she was tiring out fast... _I really wish Chaitanya were here... so I could eat one of her Energy Spells..._

Considering Frea was the only person in all of Fiore to use Energy Magic, her chances of eating an Energy Spell were zero.

But she was really hurting because of that fact right now, if she could just eat something, she was sure that would help boost her a bit more... Frea's eyes widened and she heard running from behind her, some of the Guild Members had followed the battle into the rocky land just outside Magnolia. She fixed her gaze on Natsu and smirked.

"Are you ok?!" Gray yelled as he ran at Natsu's side.

"Hey Natsu!" She yelled at said Dragon Slayer, ignoring Gray, and he stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Mind sending a Fireball at me?" She asked and he stared.

"What? Why the hell would I do that?" He asked, everyone who had made it there so far looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Frea had to look away from him to clumsily dodge out of the way of some more of Senna's arrows.

"I'm gonna eat it, what else?" She called back to him.

"That's a dumb plan, Fire ain't your element remember?" Gajeel yelled at her and she moved out of the way of another arrow.

"Yeah! All it'll do is make you sick!" Natsu called out and she let out a heavy sigh, now panting and Dragon Force beginning to fail.

"Do you see any Energy Mage's around here?!" She snapped. "Just do it!" She snarled and Natsu reluctantly lit a Fireball in his fist, sending it toward her.

"What the hell are you thinking Flame-head!?" Gray yelled at him.

"Are you trying to kill her?!" Lucy demanded as she hit Natsu atop the head. Frea simply took a step forward and swallowed Natsu's Fireball whole, concentrating on the Magic Energy inside of it. She let out a sigh at the warm feeling in her stomach, her fatigue lifting a little, and Dragon Force blazing strong once more.

"Thanks Natsu!" Frea smiled at him and turned her attention on Senna once more.

"Even eating that damn fire isn't going to save you!" Senna snarled and Frea tilted her head, giving the Dark Mage a calm expression.

"I bet your wrong." Frea said. She closed her eyes and lifted an open hand to the sky,

_"One pillar to set the foundation,_

_Two pillars to begin this spell,_

_Three Pillars to trace the line,_

_Four Pillars to clean the air,_

_Five Pillars to shine the light,_

_Six Pillars to purify water,_

_Seven Pillars to cast away bad luck,_

_Eight Pillars to protect,_

_Nine Pillars to Destroy,_

_Ten Pillars to push Shadows away,_

_Eleven Pillars to protect the ones you love,_

_Twelve Pillars to Complete this Spell."_

Frea said each line in a calm voice, and as she said them, a pillar of her Silver Magic appeared each time, until Twelve Pillars were surrounding Senna and Herself in a circle. Frea opened her eyes and her face was neutral. "Energy Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Purifying Sphere!"

**No One POV**

The two standing inside the pillars were swallowed up by Frea's Silver Magic as she completed her spell. The members of Fairy Tail had all arrived and were watching with wide eyes at the scene before them. Frea's Silver Magic encircled the fighting Mage's in a sphere shape and everyone had to squint at the bright light. When it passed, Frea stood there, letting her hand fall to her side and her Magic disappearing as the marking on her arms and shoulder blades receded back to their original position, and she fell onto her back, gasping for air, eyes closed.

Senna had disappeared.

* * *

**Another Chapter down! Please review favorite and follow if you enjoyed this! Keep checking back for the next one!**


	30. Chapter 30- Wasted

**Chapter 30**

**Wasted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea breathed heavily, wincing at the stinging pain in her side and the receding pain in her arm. She knew Senna wasn't there anymore, there's no way in hell the Dark Mage could have survived that spell. Her spell, its purpose to destroy the Evil belonging to the person or thing she had been attacking. Unfortunately, she could only Focus her spell on one thing or person, while Senna's pure evil body and soul had been destroyed along with the Poison she had put in Frea's body, the Energy Dragon Slayer was unable to get rid off the left over traces of Dark Magic still clinging to her body thanks to Kasumi.

It was because of that, she knew she was still dying.

At least she had finished her last mission, that's all that mattered at that moment. She winced again at the sudden pain in her side where Senna had cut her deeply. She felt completely drained, and she was having a hard time staying awake. She could just imagine Porlyusica's face if she were to see her right now, the old woman would probably be really mad. She silently thanked Natsu, the sheer amount of Magic Energy the young man had in his spells, had surprised her the minute she had eaten his Fire Ball. If he hadn't given her that, she wouldn't have been able to defeat Kasumi.

Her mind began to fall into darkness and her senses began to become muddied. She thought she could hear someone yell her name from somewhere far away before she gave in to the black waves.

* * *

Frea blinked her eyes open to see pale light streaming in through one of the windows in the Fairy Tail infirmary, she felt so weak and groggy, having almost no strength, hardly any of her Magic Energy had returned. _How long have I been out...?_ She thought and shifted her silver gaze toward the door, she could hear the other Guild Members in the Main Hall. She was aware that the scratch on her arm had been bandaged up along with the deep slash on her side.

"You foolish girl..." Someone growled to her side and she sweatdropped at the sound, knowing exactly who had said it. She switched her gaze away from the door to her other side, seeing Porlyusica sitting in a chair by her bed, arms crossed and a furious yet clam look on her face. "I gave you that potion to humor you, not encourage you to waste all of your power!" The old lady snapped at her. Frea gave her a weary yet sheepish smile,

"Sorry..." She said quietly. Porlyusica sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, red eyes closing for a minute before she looked back at Frea.

"Just try not to wear yourself out anymore, the fight with Senna made your condition worse." Porlyusica growled and got to her feet, resting a hand on her forehead. "Your fevers gone..." She said quietly and drew her hand away, placing her hands on her hips and glaring. "Just because its going to happen soon, doesn't mean you should be reckless. Your going to have to tell the rest of them soon," Porlyusica told her. Frea looked away and frowned slightly, that was something she wasn't looking forward to.

How would she even begin to tell her Family she was going to die?

"I know..." Frea murmured, not looking at the old lady.

"I'm sorry I cant do more," Porlyusica said as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Frea looked at the door for a minute before letting out a soft sigh and closing her eyes. In all honesty, it didn't bother her too much to know her life was going to end soon. She hardly ever let negative feelings last too long, they made her feel too bad to let them hang around. She felt way to tired to even think about moving, but she didn't like just laying there either. She let out another weary sigh before letting her mind drift off into sleep.

* * *

The sound of a door being kicked down and yelling caused Frea to open her eyes, and glance in the direction of the noise. Natsu was lying on the floor, while Erza stood above him with a hand raised, as if she had hit him.

She didn't feel a whole lot better, and hardly any more Magic Energy had returned to her body since she woke up and spoke with Porlyusica.

"You must let her rest Natsu," Erza scolded and Frea smiled a little. She managed to push herself up into a sitting position and rest her back against her pillow.

"It's ok Erza." Frea said and both Mage's looked her way. Natsu jumped to his feet and ran over, a toothy grin spread across his face.

"Your awake!" He said and she sighed,

"Clearly." She chuckled and Eeza walked over.

"How are you feeling?" The red-head asked. Frea thought about telling the truth, before deciding against it.

"Ok," she murmured.

"I've been waiting forever to ask," Natsu said, getting in her face. "Why can you eat fire?"

Frea pushed him away, not at all pleased he was in her face as soon as she woke up. Besides, he had been the one to wake her up in the first place, that never made her happy.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer," she said. "Whose element is Energy. There are no Energy Mage's other than myself. So I don't have the chance of eating any pure energy." She explained. "Chaitanya was aware I wouldn't be able to eat pure energy unless she gave me some of hers, so she had me eat other elements and draw their energy out." Frea brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, considering her hair was left down at the moment.

"I was able to draw the Magic Energy out of your fire," She held up a hand as he opened his mouth to speak. "Before you ask, I don't eat everything, Natsu. Some of the other elements do make me sick." He stayed silent for a minute, looking as if he was trying to piece together what she had told him.

He grinned at her and she could tell, it all went over his head. "Whatever you say, hurry up and get better so I can fight you!' He said and she gave him a small smile. She sighed and smiled, placing her hand on top of his head.

"Sorry, I'm not really in the mood. Maybe some other time, ok?" She told him and he looked a little disappointed. He sighed and looked away, pouting a bit.

"Ok..." he grumbled and she messed up his hair a bit before drawing her hand back.

"How long have I been asleep anyway?" Frea asked, casting her gaze on Erza.

"Three days." The red-head answered. Frea nodded a little,

"Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"The Magic Council stopped by, they wanted to question you for information." Erza explained. "No one in the Guild would let them close to you." Frea blinked, then smiled, a wave of affection washed over her for her family.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me you could use Dragon Force?" She turned to Natsu, he looked a bit grumpy all of a sudden.

"Because you never asked." She said simply, he blinked at her answer.

"I shouldn't have to ask!" He pouted and she chuckled again.

"Calm down Natsu, it doesn't matter does it? It's not like its something I want to use to often." Frea answered. "I actually wanted to ask you something," She told him and he stopped pouting and tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you do something weird with that Fire Ball you threw at me?" She asked and he took a minute to think about it.

"No, I don't think so." He finally answered and she looked away. _That's a little amazing... there was so much Magic Energy infused in his fire... does Natsu really use that much of his Magic Energy with all of his attacks?_ She shook the thought away, not wanting to get into it.

"Why do you ask?" Erza asked and Frea smiled.

"Just thought I should," She said and gave Natsu a teasing smirk. "Don't want him poisoning me with his Magic do I?" She asked and Natsu looked worried.

"I swear I didn't!" He said hastily and she laughed at his panicked expression.

"It's ok Natsu, I believe you." She assured him.

* * *

**Another one done! Hope your enjoying it and keep checking back for the next one!**


	31. Chapter 31- Secret

**Chapter 31**

**Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea lay back on the bench she was usually at near the back of the guild hall. Her arms were crossed behind her head and she closed her eyes, listening with a small smile to all the talking and laughing going around the hall. She could hear Levy talking to Gajeel about some of the things she had learned, and she could tell, even if she wasn't looking at him, that Gajeel was listening to her in earnest. Near the front of the Guild Natsu was talking to Lucy with Happy nearby, while Gray and Erza were talking with each other not far off. She had left the Infirmary yesterday afternoon, and she had dragged herself out of bed to be here at the Guild Hall in the morning, she had been laying there for almost the entire day now.

It was getting harder to do anything, she felt drained more each day, and a slight pain in her chest was starting to rise up every now and again. But even all of that wouldn't keep her from lying here, listening to her Family laugh and talk all around her. It was all so familiar... she opened her eyes half-way and stared up at the ceiling.

She had been trying to think of a way of telling them she was going to die.

Every time she thought about it, she only ended up going in circles and not knowing what to say. For once in her life, she couldn't work up the nerve to do something. All the fights she'd been in, all the battles... all the heartbreak that she had gone through while being apart of this Guild... They all seemed so easy compared to the realization she needed to at least tell Master Makarov that she was going to die soon.

Even bearing the extreme amount of pain that Kasumi had put her through, suddenly seemed so much easier than working up the nerve to just tell them.

She closed her eyes again and let out a soft sigh, _damnit all... why does life have to turn out this way?_ She shifted her head to the side a little as the sound of approaching footsteps reached her ears.

"Hey Frea." A voice asked and she opened her eyes to glance over at Lucy. She gave the blonde a smile and sat up slowly, even that was a little hard to do at the moment.

"Hey." She replied and Lucy cast a quick glance at Natsu and Erza, who were waiting at the front door with Gray.

"Natsu wanted to know if you wanted to come along on a mission with us?" Lucy invited and Frea gave her a sad smile, before shaking her head.

"No thanks. You guys go ahead, and good luck." Frea replied and Lucy nodded, waving at her as she left the Guild Hall. She watched the group of people leave, frowning slightly and letting out yet another sigh. She had decided not to go any more missions, they probably wouldn't turn out very well in her condition. She stayed at the Guild for another hour or more, before leaving the Hall and heading up to Fairy Hills. Once she was inside her room she closed and locked the door, and changed into a pair of black Pajama shorts, and a grey tank top.

She pulled the hairband out of her hair and let it fall around her shoulders, before slowly walking up to her window and opening it. She settled down crossed-legged in the window sill and placed her hands on either side of her, palms open on the smooth wood of the sill. The sun had already set as she made her way up to Fairy Hills and a half-moon was rising in the sky. A slight breeze blew over magnolia and she smiled down at the lit up figure of her Guild Hall down in the town.

Her eyes narrowed in a sad frown and she felt two small tears appear at the corner of her eyes. She hated crying, she rarely ever did it, and it just made her feel worse that she couldn't stop the silent tears from rolling down her face slowly. She wasn't crying for the fact that she was dying... no that wasn't it.

The faces of her Family flashed before her eyes, smiling, laughing...

She was crying, because she couldn't bear the thought of losing them... Never seeing their smiling faces again. It seemed to selfish at the moment, that she was worried about never seeing them again. She clenched her fists into balls at her sides, it made it worse when the image of them sad and crying came to her. She felt like some sort of Monster to think she would make them go through the pain of losing her, _again_. She had seen how happy they were when she came back the first time, after they had thought she was dead.

She had come back then, for whatever reason.

Was this fate's cruel plan? Was she saved, brought back to her family, to make them happy... Only to break their hearts again?

"Damn this all..." She hissed. "The last thing I want to do is make them sad... So how the hell am I going to even tell them?" She growled quietly. She winced as the small twinges of pain she had been having in her chest, suddenly intensified and she coughed up small flecks of blood into her hand.

She was getting worse.

* * *

**Alright! please review, fav and follow if your enjoying it!**


	32. Chapter 32- A Challenge

**Chapter 32**

**A Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

Frea pushed herself out of her bed and winced as pain shot through her chest and she took a minute to cough more blood up into her hand. She frowned down at the liquid with tired eyes and walked over to her bathroom on slightly shaky legs. Washing the blood off her hand she changed into a pair of skinny jeans and laced up her black combat boots. Pulling on a thin silver shirt with a low cut neck, and a black tank top underneath that.

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, tying it up with a length of black ribbon and let her arms fall to her sides. She took a deep breath, slowly walking out if her room and down to Fairy Tail. She felt so tired and weak... It was really starting to slightly piss her off.

She heard the anxious talking and scared tones of her Guild-mates before she even entered Fairy Tail. She immediately was alert for what might be causing such a mood to hang over the Guild. She pushed the doors open and saw that everyone was crowded around the closed infirmary door, she didn't even bother to try to get through that crowd. Her silver eyes picked out Gajeel who was near the back of the guild, looking thoughtful.

She walked over and gave him a questioning look. "What's going on?" She asked the Iron Dragon and his red gaze rested on her.

"Some people found Erza, Lucy, Gray and Natsu wounded and unconscious at the edge of town." Gajeel explained. Frea stiffened at his words. "Wendy hasn't said anything, but her healing magic isn't working on them for some reason." Gajeel grunted.

She looked away from him and fixed her gaze on the door, concentrating on any type of Energy Signature she might feel, that wasn't quite right. Seeing as how her Magic was Energy Magic, she didn't have to use her spell 'Energy Sense' to feel energy, she could feel it all the time, she only ever used 'Energy Sense' when she wanted to get a clear view of something specific, or cast her senses farther than she normally would be able to.

**Gajeel POV**

Gajeel looked the young woman standing before him up and down, he had noticed it before, but now he was sure.

Something was _wrong_ with her.

She looked exhausted and didn't seem to have the usual energy she used to. At first he had written it off as fatigue from her fight with Senna, but she should have recovered from that by now. Another thing, he had always felt a whole lot of Magic Energy coming from this chick, but now he could hardly feel any.

He stiffened slightly as a new scent hit his nose, it smelled like Dark Magic... And there was something else... _Blood._

Silver's blood. And it smelled fresh.

**Frea POV**

Frea sniffed the air and immediately picked out the scent of unfamiliar magic. It belonged to the faint feeling of a different Energy Signature coming from the direction of the Infirmary. She didn't even bother to try and use 'Energy Sense' to try and follow the Energy's trail, there was no sense in wasting the little Magic Energy she had left, not when she could just rely on her nose. She turned around and started following the faint traces of the scent out of the hall, ignoring Gajeel as he asked where she was going. She could tell the scent lead out of Magnolia.

_That has to be the person responsible for hurting Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy..._

She couldn't be exactly sure what was keeping Wendy from healing the others, but she had a general idea. It must be some sort of spell that made sure, the person wounded wouldn't get better unless the Mage who had caused the damage was beaten.

It seemed like some sort of a challenge to her.

She was certain Master Makarov would figure out why Wendy's Healing Magic wasn't working on the wounded Mages eventually, but at that moment she couldn't stand to wait for his course of action. Her fists clenched and she narrowed her eyes, who the hell could think they have the right to do this? It only pissed her off to think about it, and for the time being some of her fatigue was pushed away. She began following the faint traces of the unfamiliar scent out of town.

_What good would it do to have shortened my life considerably to beat Senna, only to have four of those very people I fought to protect, just die?_

Frea kept walking, following the scent right of Magnolia, and in the direction of the mountains. There was no doubt in her mind, what this turn of events was. Fairy Tail had been challenged by some Mage to find them, and defeat the one who hurt their Guild Mates, in order to save the four members of their family that had been hurt.

And Frea was going to accept that challenge.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter guys, and sorry I haven't updated in a while!**


	33. Chapter 33- Guess Who Showed Up?

**Thanks two the two of you who added my story to your favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Guess Who Showed Up?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea was headed up at the side of a mountain, following an almost invisible path, the scent of the Mage she was after, getting stronger. With each passing moment she was getting more and more angry, she hated people who thought they could get away with whatever they want. Hated people who hurt her family. The continued walking had started to tire her out already, but her anger was fueling her enough to keep going. She kept picking up the scent of the dark Wizard, and she picked up faint traces of something else... but she couldn't put her finger on it. She pushed it to the back of her mind, she was getting closer to finding the Mage responsible for starting this challenge, and she had to keep her head, or she might end up walking into a trap.

The path lead her through some dark trees for awhile before it widened back out and the Mountain top stretched out in front of her. She stopped as she heard rustling to her right and snapped her head in its direction. Claws flashed in the pale sunlight as a large creature that stood on four legs, was a dark grey color and looked like a cross between a wolf and a bear sprang from the trees toward her. She jumped to the side, missing the claws by a few mere inches and the creature skidded to a stop, turning to face her, teeth bared.

"What is up with all of the Monster attacks lately?" Frea hissed under her breath. The creature sprang toward her again and she spun out of its way, _should I use Magic?_ She narrowed her eyes in frustration, _no I cant... I have to save whatever Magic Energy I have left for fighting this damn Mage._ Her nose picked up on that second scent she had noticed earlier and she blinked, it was getting closer.

_The last thing I need is another enemy right now..._ She thought in frustration. The Creature roared and sprang forward at an alarming speed, "Shit!" She hissed, knowing all to well she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge this time. Just before the creature hit her, it was thrown away by a flash of yellow light and the creature was knocked aside. She caught sight of blonde hair and a travelling cloak, as someone hit the creature and knocked it away into the trees, it didn't come back.

Frea stiffened, now this was not what she had been expecting at all.

"Laxus?" Frea said quietly as she gazed at the Mage in front of her, the Lightning Dragon Slayer turned around and started walking toward her, eyes focused on the ground in front of him. As he got closer he looked up and he froze, for a minute they simply stared at each other, both Mage's surprised to see the other. "Laxus, what are you doing here?" She asked. He blinked, and she sweatdropped when he suddenly stood in front of her and peered down at her, eyes narrowed.

"Frea?" He asked and she blinked, she still found it odd that he had started using her name other than calling her 'Little Demon' like he used to.

"Who else?" She replied and his hand fell on top of her head as he gave her a genuine smile.

"I thought you were dead." He told her and she blinked a few times, a little confused.

"Who told you that?" She asked and his hand left the top of her head, and she grew even more confused when he looked a little nervous.

"I saw a grave for you in Magnolia." He explained. She narrowed her eyes slightly when she saw that his eyes lit up with... sadness.. at the thought.

_This is really weird... he's never this nice to me..._

"Well the Guild pretty much thought I was for awhile." She told him. "But I woke up in a forest about four months after my fight, and headed back to Magnolia." She told him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why not tell me the whole story?" He asked and she sighed.

"I would," She told him and took a step back. "But I am a bit busy at the moment." She turned to leave and glanced over as he caught up with her.

"Busy with what?" He asked and she sighed again.

"Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu were hurt and a spell was cast on them. They wont get better until the mage that cast the spell, is defeated." She explained. "That's who I'm looking for." She told him. "What were you doing out here anyway?" She asked him.

"Been travelling around for awhile, and just happened to stumble upon some poor sap being attacked by a monster." He said and gave her a smirk. "I thought I might help out, and it turns out, that sap was you." He explained and her eyes widened a little.

"Wait a minute, you were going to help out a complete stranger?" She asked in disbelief, "Who are you and what happened to the Bull-Headed, arrogant, fool-hardy Laxus I know?" She asked, with a hint of amusement in her voice and he shrugged.

"Excuse me for saving you." He replied and she looked away.

"Fine, thanks Laxus." She murmured. She was aware that he didn't stop following her as she followed the scent up the mountain, and she glanced his way again. "Are you following me for a reason?" She asked,

"I want to hear what happened before you 'died'." He told her. "And I'll keep following you until you tell me." Frea quirked an eyebrow at him, why was he suddenly so interested?

"Fine," She sighed, but kept walking. "I'll tell you, but you have to keep up." She told him and he nodded, smirking a little at his win. "I'm sure you already know I couldn't remember anything before I joined Fairy Tail." She started slowly, eyes narrowing as she relived all that had happened. "I was on a mission with Team Natsu, when I was captured by a Dark Wizard named Kasumi the Key Maker. Kasumi practiced her own branch of Maker Magic known as Key Make, she could take the souls of anything or anyone and turn them into a Celestial Key, one that she could use however she pleased." Frea's eyes were trained on the ground, as she kept walking and checking to make sure she was still following the scent. "She sent two of her Sprits' after me, and I blacked out. When I woke up she was preparing to split Winter and Shadow's souls from my own, so she could turn them into Celestial Keys. She told me that she had been the one two put Winter and Shadow's souls inside of me, after she captured me the first time when I was younger. Her spell failed, and Winter and Shadow were released from my body, Shadow ate Kasumi." She murmured. "Kasumi had placed a memory sealing spell on me so I couldn't remember her, or my life before she captured me. That spell, was broken when Kasumi was killed." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I remembered everything, and I remembered why she had put Shadow and Winter's souls in my in the first place." She paused, wondering whether or not she should tell Laxus about the next part, she hadn't even told Master or the rest of the Guild.

"And that would be?" Laxus asked, he seemed to sense that she was reluctant to tell him, but he pressed anyway.

"Kasumi wanted me to Destroy Fairy Tail." She said quietly. She was aware that the man walking beside her had stiffened when she said that and she glanced over at him, frowning a little. "I would never do that." She told him firmly and he looked away.

"I believe you." He replied and she blinked in surprise. "But how about you continue with that story?" He suggested and she nodded.

"Shadow started attacking Team Natsu after they showed up to find me. And not to surprisingly... They were losing. I jumped into the fight alongside Winter, and I did a Unison Raid with her. After that, well... I don't really know, all I remember is waking up in that forest. Shadow and Winter are both gone though." She finished her story and found that the scent was way stronger now. The land had flattened out considerably, to her right there was a stretch of grass land while on her left the land ended in a jagged cliff.

"Hmm..." Laxus murmured and she glanced over to see his eyes narrowed in thought. "That's interesting... So what happened to you this time?" He asked, motioning at the small length of bandages on her arm, and the ones surrounding her torso where her shirt didn't quite cover it.

"I got hurt when I fought with Senna, she was going after the Guild." She explained and he blinked.

"Who the hell is Senna?" He asked and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe **Death Harbinger** would ring a bell?" She suggested. Laxus looked a little surprised,

"The Mage who was killing people?" He asked and she nodded. "Are you ok? Is the Guild ok? What happened to Senna?" He asked quickly and she was surprised at the worry in the man's voice. "Don't tell me she won against you!" He growled and she smirked.

"I'm fine, the Guild is fine apart from Team Natsu." She told him, "And I won. Do you have so little faith in me?" She asked him and he sighed, before smirking a little.

"All I gotta say is, you damn well better have won, especially when you can hold your own against me." He told her and she sighed a little as some of his arrogance returned in that one sentence.

"Ah," Both of them stiffened as an unfamiliar voice reached their ears. "I see at least one of the Fairy Tail Wizards decided to accept my challenge." Both Dragon Slayers turned and rested their eyes on a man who stood behind them, arms crossed and smiling widely. "So, are you ready?"

* * *

**Another Chapter up! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	34. Chapter 34- At My End

**Chapter 34**

**At My End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

The man standing before them had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a trench coat with black pants and hiking boots. His arms were crossed over his chest, smiling at the two Mages before him. When silence met his words as the two looked him up and down he tilted his head.

"Are you ready?" He asked again. Frea clenched a fist and took a step toward him, eyes narrowed and anger flaring up at this man.

"Your the one that attacked my friends?" She hissed and he smiled wider.

"Why yes, I am." He replied in an even tone. "Will I be fighting you, or both of you?" He asked and she was aware of Laxus stepping up to stand at her shoulder.

"I may not be part of Fairy Tail anymore, but anybody who messes with them, is my enemy." Laxus growled and the man looked pleased. Frea glanced in Laxus' direction, eyes widening at his words. She had never pegged Laxus for being someone who would care about Fairy Tail, especially not after his behavior over the last few years she had known him. She smiled a little at the pure determination he had showing in his gaze, she glanced back at the man.

"You have your answer." She hissed and the man nodded.

"It seems I do." He murmured. "Before we start, I'm going to give you my name." The man told them. "Rified. And I do hope your ready for my challenge, I have never been beaten." Rified explained and Frea narrowed her eyes.

"Well there's always a first time!" She growled and Rified smiled wider.

"I suppose that's true." Rified replied. Frea rushed forward and her Magic wrapped around her fist, she swung out and Rified dodged, barley. She managed to graze him and the man winced. Rified's hands clapped together and he smirked, "Death's Lance." Rified chuckled and a long lance made up of his black Magic appeared from his hands and threw Frea back. Frea winced as the lance made of his Magic hit her and she hit the ground, sliding back on the grass.

"Damn him..." She hissed and pushed herself to her feet. Laxus had already begun his fight, swinging lightning encased fists at Rified, who was surprisingly dodging all of them. She shook her head in frustration, damn she was tired...

"Death's Blast!" Rified shouted and a large beam of black magic hit Laxus, and sent him flying. Frea glanced over to where Laxus had landed to make sure he was ok, and she saw him get to his feet, looking extremely pissed off at Rified. Frea closed her eyes and sucked in air, leaning back a little as she did.

"Energy Dragon's Roar!" She yelled and a tornado of her spinning silver Magic spiraled out toward Rified, who had neither the time, nor the room to dodge it. Rified was thrown back by her Magic and she steadied herself, breathing a little heavily, a bead of sweat rolled down her face._ That one damn spell... it took more than half of my Magic Energy..._

She wasn't about to quit, she was mad enough at Rified, to at least fight him, for now.

So she pushed herself to run forward, heading toward Rified who was getting to his feet, looking rather annoyed. Laxus appeared at her shoulder and both of them swung out at the same time, catching Rified on each cheek, and knocking the mage back again. Frea skidded to a stop, Magic disappearing from where it had been around her fist.

"Since when are you a Dragon Slayer?" Laxus asked and she cast a quick glance at him.

"Its a little complicated." She murmured and both of them looked away from each other as Rified got to his feet again. _Damn it... this guy just doesn't stay down..._

"Death's Bolt!" Rified yelled and lifted both hands toward the sky. In an instant a bolt of black lightning cracked down and hit both Dragon Slayers. Frea hissed in pain and fell to the ground, struggling to push herself back up. Laxus on the other hand, didn't seem to have been hurt by the attack, and the Lightning Dragon Slayer glared at Rified.

"That was a pretty dumb move." Laxus growled and Rified shrugged, giving the man a smile.

"It got one, of the two." Laxus launched forward and went after Rified again, Rified smirked and dodged the first couple of hits. Frea hissed in pain as she struggled to sit up. She was just about drained, and the metallic taste of blood hit her tongue as she coughed some up onto the grass. The edges of her vision were begging to blur, and her entire body hurt, she had hardly any strength left.

She managed to push herself into a sitting position, and shook from the effort or remaining that way. She glanced up to see Laxus fighting with Rified, and stared in shock as the Lightning Dragon was blown away. Rified was surrounded by his black Magic as a sphere of it started to form in the Man's hands. She cast a look between Rified and Laxus, who was fighting his way out of a large hole in the earth.

"This hit should finish him, then I can deal with the other one..." She heard Rified mutter with the help of her advanced hearing and she stiffened. Rified was radiating the immense power he was giving off as he prepared his spell, and she had no doubt, that that Spell would seriously hurt, or even kill Laxus. Frea forced herself to stumble to her feet and she ran toward Laxus, just as the sky above the Lightning Dragon began to spin and a huge vat of black appeared in the center of it.

"Laxus!" She yelled as she jumped into the hole and slid down beside him, just as a huge beam of black Magic poured from the sky, and Rified yelled out the name of his spell.

"Death's Reaper!"

**Laxus' POV**

Laxus growled in frustration as he began to push himself to his feet. His chest hurt from where he had taken the hit from Rified, and been blown away to land in this hole. He faintly wondered why, _why had Frea been taken down so fast?_ He'd seen the young woman take on vast amounts of Damage before and still stay standing. He knew he had noticed something was off about her before now, she had seemed sort of... sick... yes, sick was a good word for it.

He was even more confused as to why he had never known she was a Dragon Slayer.

_What happened? I thought I knew all I could about her, but man was I wrong..._ He got to his feet and rolled his shoulder's, hearing them crack before he rested his eyes on Rified. The Mage was surrounded by his dark magic and it was only now, he could feel the vast amount of power coming from the guy. His eyes widened in surprise as Frea slid down the side of the hole, and yell his name before the world went black around them.

**NoOne POV**

The Hole in which the two Dragon Slayer had been standing was engulfed in black light as the beam shot from the sky. All visibility was cut off, and the earth shook from the power of the spell. When the dust that had risen up, cleared, Rified's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Frea was standing in front of Laxus, bangs shadowing her face and arms raised to the sky. The Energy Dragon glanced up at Laxus, and her arms dropped. She swayed on her feet and took a step back as she tried to catch herself. She coughed up sticky blood that rolled down her chin before her eyes closed and she fell back.

Laxus had been looking at Frea in pure shock, as he registered what had just happened. He snapped back to reality as Frea fell back and quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. The Energy Dragon was out cold, and her breathing was strained and shallow, she cringe weakly in pain from time to time.

"You should be dead!" Rified yelled in fury, clearly pissed off that his attack had failed.

**Laxus' POV**

Laxus gazed down at the young woman in his arms, and he frowned a little. It had all happened so fast, he couldn't be entirely sure what happened. All he knew for certain was Frea had been hurt, badly, and Rified was still looking for a fight. He set Frea gently down before straightening up and walking toward Rified, lighting crackling around his body.

"I'm done playing games." He growled at Rified. Rified glared back at Laxus, and opened his mouth to speak. But before he had a chance Laxus launched forward and hit the man with hit after hit, moving faster than the other Mage could. Laxus brought his fist back after hitting Rified for at least the fiftieth time and he clenched it harder, lighting around his fist growing stronger. He hit Rified in the jaw and the mage was thrown back a couple hundred feet, until he slid back on the destroyed grass and lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Laxus threw one last glare at Rified before hurrying back over to where Frea lay and crouched down beside her. He picked her up a little and gently tried to wake her up.

Her breathing was getting shallower, and more blood dripped from the edge of her mouth. He couldn't feel any Magic Energy coming from her, which was extremely odd considering she had always radiated with an extremely odd amount of Magic power. He frowned more,

"Tch... Damnit Frea, wake up!"

* * *

**Another chapter down, hope you enjoy it!**


	35. Chapter 35- A Single Spell

**Chapter 35**

**A Single Spell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

**Laxus' POV**

Laxus shook Frea little more, still trying to get a response from the Energy Dragon. He frowned even more, partly because he was annoyed she had been taken down so easily, and partly because despite his attitude toward her over the years, and they way he had always seemed to dislike her, he was a little worried. She looked extremely beat up, pale, exhausted and weak, and the fact that blood was dripping from the edge of her mouth didn't suggest anything good.

"Frea wake up!" He hissed. "Damnit this is annoying, why wont you wake up?" He growled. She remained silent though and he let out a sigh, closing his eyes and trying to think of what to do. He could try and bring her back to Fairy Tail, but he didn't like the idea of heading back there. Besides, her breathing was becoming shallower, he doubted she would last until he got there anyway. He opened his eyes and narrowed them, a soft noise had reached his ears and he blinked, trying to figure out what it was.

It was a sort of beating sound, and as he listened, it grew quieter and slowed down. He stiffened, finally realizing what it was. The sound was coming from the young woman in his arms, he could hear her heartbeat getting softer and slower.

"Shit... this is bad." He hissed. "Wake up damnit!" He growled at her. He saw her eyes shift as she opened them a little, looking up at him.

"Laxus...?" He heard her whisper, her voice barley audible.

"Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked her and she frowned a little before cringing weakly and wincing.

"I'm... dying..." She breathed and he blinked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He snapped and her silver eyes closed a little more.

"I've been... dying for awhile... now..." Frea whispered. Laxus frowned,

"There is no way in hell your dying," He hissed. "I wont let you." He told her firmly. Frea's eyes opened up a little more as he said that and she gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sure you... wont..." She murmured. "When did you... change? You've never...seemed to...care about...me..." She told him quietly and he sighed, closing his eyes for a minute.

"Its not what your thinking." He told her. "I want to beat you, in a fair fight." He replied. "I cant do that if you die, can I?" He told her and she blinked at him.

"Sorry... but I don't think... your gonna... get that fight..." She whispered. "I cant..." She started but he cut her off, giving her a stern look.

"Bull-shit. What happened to the annoying Frea I used to know?" He growled. "The Frea that knocked me through walls, the one who wouldn't stop fighting no matter what?" He asked. "The Frea with the attitude, the heart, the power?" He muttered.

"What makes you think your allowed to give up? What'll you dying for a second time do to those guys back at the Guild? What do you think'll happen if you don't go back?" He asked her. "Cause I sure as hell ain't going back to the Guild, just to tell them you died." He growled.

"I know you enough to have figured out you didn't tell Gramps about the fact that your dying, your such an Idiot. So I'm telling you your not allowed to die," He told her. "Cause you have to go back and apologize for keeping it a secret." He said firmly and she looked extremely shocked he had said all of that. For a minute she was silent before she smiled and closed her eyes.

**Frea's POV**

"Laxus..." She whispered. Frea felt weak and she could tell that her life was slipping away as she lay there, in Laxus' arms. She had never in her life, expected Laxus to say anything like that to her. It surprised her to find that he actually cared enough, even if it was just a little, to scold her for dying. His words, made her fight that emptiness reaching for her life, and she searched her mind for something, anything she could say back.

Her mind drifted off into her memories, the ones when she had still been with Chaitanya...

**..+..**

_"Frea." Chaitanya spoke to the young girl sitting before her. "In an answer to your question, the one about Spells where you have to say a series of words. Do you remember asking me that?" The White dragon asked the girl and Frea's silver eyes opened to look up at her adoptive Mother._

_"Yes, I remember asking." Frea replied and the great dragon sighed. Chaitanya's scales glistened in the sunlight as she shifted into a more comfortable position, the water falling from a waterfall could be heard coming from behind the Dragon, and waves lapped at the banks of a lake that rested behind Chaitanya as well._

_"Energy Magic, is based upon one's spirit, ones soul. An Energy Mage's magic depends on their soul, their heart." Chaitanya told her slowly. "Not everyone can learn it, it is extremely difficult to learn to project one's very own soul, their own Nature." Chaitanya told the young girl, who was listening with interest. Frea always tried to listen carefully to what Chaitanya told her. "As you already know, if you wish to use this Magic, you have to have a very large supply of Magic Energy, or your powers are useless to you."_

_Frea nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I will keep working on making my supply bigger, I promise." She told the Dragon. Chaitanya smiled,_

_"Energy Spells, there a very, very few in existence. Because Energy Magic changes based on the user, not many spells work universally for all Energy Mages. It is with that in mind, an Energy Mage has to make their own spells." Chaitanya explained and Frea's eyes widened._

_"Make my own Spells?" Frea echoed. "But Chaitanya, that sounds really hard! How can anyone just make their own spell?" Frea asked and Chaitanya stayed silent for a minute._

_"To make a spell, Frea, you have to search your heart. Search your heart for the words that you need, the words that will help you with whatever you need them for." Chaitanya murmured. "Words that come straight from your heart. Energy Magic is a beautiful, and dangerous thing. It's mysterious in its own ways, and none of us, even me, can ever truly understand it." Chaitanya explained. "In some cases, depending on how strong you are, how strongly you feel about something, Energy Magic can do what was thought impossible." Chaitanya's head leaned down until her nose was only an inch away from Frea's._

_"And sometimes, you can use it, even when have no Magic Energy."_

..+..

Frea opened her eyes as she realized that Laxus was talking to her again, his voice snapping her from her memories. "Damn it! What did I just tell you?" He growled. She blinked slowly, not fully listening to him. She had forgotten about that conversation with Chaitanya until now, could it really be done? Even now, when she was inches away from death, and completely drained of any Magic Power? She narrowed her eyes in thought,

Was it possible?

She let out a soft sigh, and winced at the pain in her chest. She had to try, she had to look into her heart and find words, words that would allow her to cast a spell, even with no Magic Energy left. She stared up at Laxus, he looked a little mad, and yet a little worried. _Words... Words from the heart so I can make a spell..._

Her thoughts clicked together and she smiled.

"Hey Laxus...?" She breathed.

"What?" He asked and she lifted a hand toward his face and hooked it behind his head, bringing his face down toward her. She smiled a little wider when she saw him blush from the action and she rested her forehead against his. "W-What are you doing?" He asked.

"Following your orders..." She told him in a teasing tone and closed her eyes.

_"Light and Shadow,_

_Death and Life,_

_A Clash of Two,_

_Causes One to Win,_

_And One to Lose._

_Where Light Wins,_

_And Shadow Loses,_

_Good Will Last._

_Where Life Wins,_

_And Death Loses,_

_Someone is Saved,_

_By Those,_

_Who Truly Care._

_Put All of Them Together,_

_And Energy is Created._

_Now I Say This Spell,_

_Cast Away the Evil,_

_Even With The Energy Gone."_

Frea said each Line slowly, in a barely audible whisper. Each word, each line, just came to her as she concentrated on what she felt at that moment. _Appreciation, hope..._

And she had one person to thank for making her feel like that, to feel like she actually had a chance when all seemed lost. And even though it seemed odd and unlikely, given the fact that he had been a sort of unbelievable jerk for a long time now, she still felt thankful for what he had said, thankful he was there... Hell, even thankful he called her an Idiot for keeping this secret away from Fairy Tail.

Frea smiled wider,

"Thanks, Laxus." She murmured before both of their minds were consumed by a bright light.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I really like how it came out. Enjoy!**


	36. Chapter 36- We're Even

**Chapter 36**

**We're Even**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea blinked her eyes open to find herself laying on the ground, and something laying next to her. She glanced over and blinked, no it was _someone_. Laxus was asleep on the ground beside her and she tilted her head a little, sitting up and resting her hands behind her. She felt way better, like she hadn't been dying just a short time ago. She smiled and closed her eyes, _Chaitanya wasn't kidding... you can use a spell even if your drained of Magic Energy..._

And just as Chaitanya had told her that Energy Magic was mysterious in its own ways, she had absolutely no idea how she had pulled that off.

She opened her eyes and glanced over at Laxus, they were still in that hole they had been in earlier. _We must have fallen asleep after I cast that spell..._ She sighed and got to her feet, lifting her arms above her in a stretch and wiping the blood off of her chin. No more feeling weak, no more pangs of pain in her chest, Magic Energy returning...

The spell worked.

She crouched down by Laxus and smiled softly, before tapping him gently. "Hey Laxus, wake up." She murmured and he shifted a little but kept on sleeping. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oi! Little Lightning Laxus, wake up you lazy Dragon!' She said a bit louder and he blinked his eyes open. He immediately shot up into a sitting position and stared at her, jaw dropping. She tilted her head at him and blinked, "What's the face for?" She asked and he recovered from his shock, smirking at her.

"So you did listen to me." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Good, or I would have been pissed off if you hadn't." She told her and she sighed.

_That's it? No, 'Oh I'm glad your ok'? Just more attitude?_ She thought in exasperation but smiled anyway, he was still Laxus after all.

"Whatever, thanks for your help anyway, Laxus." She told him and he smirked a little more.

"Yeah, you owe me big time." He told her and she tilted her head.

"Um... No, I don't." She told him and his smirk faded, he blinked at her.

"I think you do." he replied and she shook her head.

"I _know_ I don't. You saved my life, sure." She told him and placed a pointed a finger on his chest, "But I saved you too. Don't you remember Rified's "Death's Reaper' Spell? Why the hell do you think I ran toward you like I did? I put up an Energy Shield at the last second and saved your ass." She smirked at his semi-shocked face. "With that in mind, I'd say we're pretty much even."

For a minute they just looked at each other, and she could tell he was trying to some up with something to say back.

"You didn't have to do that, I would have been fine." He huffed and she rolled her eyes.

"That's not true and you know it." She told him and stood up. Laxus got to his feet too and brushed off his traveling cloak.

"Fine, I'll let it go this time. We're even." He muttered and she smiled a little.

"Good." She replied. Laxus crossed his arms over his chest and looked her up and down.

"Now that all of this crap has been taken care of, why not explain to me what that Spell was about? Or since when have you been a Dragon Slayer?" He asked and she sighed silently.

"Lets start with the Dragon Slayer part." She told him. "I've always been one, but remember when I told you Kasumi sealed away my memories? Well it was because of that, I just couldn't remember that I was a Dragon Slayer. When her spell was broken I remembered my years of training with Chaitanya, my foster Mother, who just so happens to be the Energy Dragon." Frea explained.

"And the spell?" He asked, face neutral.

"Chaitanya told me, that if I looked into my heart, I could use a spell, even when I don't have any Magic Energy." She told him. "So I used a spell to get rid of the lasting affects of Kasumi's Magic that had been killing me for awhile now."

"Why the hell haven't you used the Damn spell before now?" He asked and she gave him a sheepish look.

"Well... I didn't remember it, and I wasn't actually sure it would work." She told him. "Its because of you, that I remembered the spell." She told him and he blushed a little, he was clearly thinking about when she had pressed her forehead against his unexpectedly, she smiled a little at his embarrassment. Laxus sighed,

"Whatever..." He muttered. He turned and started walking. "Come on, you have to go back to Fairy Tail and apologize." He told her firmly and she started to follow him. Frea smiled as she followed him, down the mountain, back toward Magnolia.

* * *

Frea walked through the streets of Magnolia alone, she had split up with Laxus just outside the city, he wasn't looking to run into anybody from the Guild and she didn't blame him. If she had been kicked out of the Guild, after doing what he had done, even if he had done it to try and make the Guild stronger, she knew she wouldn't want to run into anyone from Fairy Tail either. She wondered if she had been gone long, she guessed it was only about a day. She sighed a little, she had to tell Master Makarov how she had been keeping the fact she had been dying from him. Now that, that was something she would have no pleasure in doing. She lifted her eyes from the ground as the Guild Hall came into sight, and she opened the doors slowly, stepping inside. She was immediately stopped in her tracks by a very worried looking Mira, who dashed over and wrapped her arms around Frea.

"Your back! Gajeel told us you left, we've been so worried, you didn't even say where you were going!" Mira exclaimed and Frea felt a little guilty. "We thought you might have gotten attacked like Team Natsu did." Mira pulled away and Frea flinched at how relieved the white-haired Mage looked. Frea looked away, suddenly feeling very ashamed.

"Sorry Mira, I should have told you I was going to be gone." Frea murmured. "And there's something else I should have told you, all of you, where's Master Makarov?" Frea asked and Mira looked curious as to what she was talking about. Mira stepped aside and Frea rested her gaze on Master as he walked toward them. Many of the other members had jumped from their seats as she had walked into the Hall, and they all had their eyes trained on her.

"Where have you been?" Master Makarov asked calmly and she took a deep breath.

"As I'm sure you already figured out, a spell had been cast on Team Natsu that prevented them from getting better, unless the Mage who had cast that spell, was defeated." She explained. "I picked up on that Mage's scent and followed it, until I found him on top of a mountain."

"I figured you might have gone looking for this Mage." Master murmured.

"Team Natsu are getting better though." Levy piped up and stepped to the front of the crowd that had gathered. "Does that mean you beat him?" The small blue-haired Mage asked and Frea gave them and embarrassed look.

"Well he was defeated, yes, but you see, I wasn't the one to do it." She mumbled and rubbed the back of her head with a hand. "It was actually... Laxus." She murmured and everyone froze.

"You mean you saw the boss?" Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen asked at the same time and she nodded.

"Yeah, I ran into him on the way..." Frea murmured. "So now here comes the hard part..." She mumbled. "Laxus beat Rified because I couldn't, I almost died you see..." Her voice trailed off. She felt horrible, she felt so horrible for not telling them this before...

"Because I have been dying for awhile now..." She murmured, and stared at the floor in shame. She flinched a little as gasps came from her Guild Mates, she couldn't lift her eyes to look at them.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Mira stuttered.

"Some traces of the Magic Kasumi used on me were causing my body to deteriorate and My Magic Energy fade. I wasn't going to live long, and I knew I should have told you guys..." She trailed off and closed her eyes. " I couldn't bring myself to do it..." She muttered. After a moment of silence she lifted her head and flinched at all of the worried, sad, and angry faces.

The one that got her the most, was Master's face.

When she looked at him, she could see the genuine hurt in his eyes, and that just made her feel worse. She hated that look, she hated all of these looks, this is what she hadn't want to see, this was the reason she hadn't said anything before now. She hadn't wanted to make them sad, make the worry about her... but now she felt extremely guilty inside, she felt ashamed.

"I...I'm am really, really sorry... I should have told you guys, I know that..." She murmured.

"Frea." Master said quietly and she looked up from the floor. "I understand why you didn't tell us." Master told her. "But I must ask, that in the future, you do not keep things like this away from us, your family." Master Makarov said and she blinked. Frea closed her eyes and nodded,

"Alright, and I am really sorry..." She murmured.

"Are you gonna be ok? Or are you still...?" She glanced over at Mira who looked to be very hurt as she asked her question and Frea gave her a reassuring look.

"I'm fine now, I promise." She replied. She couldn't have lied to Mira, not when she looked so worried about her.

"You sure are gonna have a lot of making up to do for not telling us." Cana called out and Frea nodded.

"Yep, I pretty much figured as much." Frea replied. Frea heard the sound of a fist passing through the air behind her and she quickly sidestepped and grabbed the fist, using her shoulder as leverage she pulled the one who had thrown the punch, and pulled them over her to hit the floor. She blinked in surprise at a bandaged Natsu, who despite having been thrown to the floor, was grinning widely at her.

"Your definitely ok!" He smiled and a few other members laughed while others nodded in agreement, most of their sad faces turned to smiles as the Guild livened up again. She smiled at him, before pulling him to his feet. She spotted Lucy, Grey and Erza in the crowd too. Frea tapped a finger on Natsu's forehead, fangs flashing as she grinned widely at the energetic Dragon Slayer.

"Good to have you back Natsu." Frea murmured and Natsu grinned back.

* * *

**Geez, how many chapters has that been today? Anyway, enjoy!**


	37. Chapter 37- Strange Feeling

**I'm going to start with the Edolas Arc now, if your not there yet, don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Strange Feeling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea was sitting at a table with Lucy, Natsu, and Erza, listening to them talk with a small smile. It had been about two weeks since the fight with Laxus against Rified, and she would be lying if she said Fairy Tail hadn't been mad at her. She had been getting scolding's from several members for days, but now they were all smiling and laughing, they seemed to have gotten over it. Frea glanced up as an alarm sounded around the town, and she tilted her head. The rest of the Guild Members had also looked up and quit with their conversations as the alarm went off. Frea blinked a few times, trying to remember what the alarm was for... it clicked.

Gildarts is coming back.

Everyone started growing restless and excited at the thought, Gildart's had been gone for a good three years. Natsu looked the most excited, as he jumped to his feet, hardly able to control his excitement. Erza stood up calmly, Lucy stood up to but she was blinking in confusion. Frea got to her feet too, and watched calmly as the town started to move, as it completed the Gildart's shift. She sighed silently as she felt the very large presence of Gildarts' Magic steadily getting closer to the Guild Hall. She glanced in the direction of the door as she leaned up against the wall, and Gildarts walked in.

Mirajane had walked over to stop in front of Gildarts, wearing her usual sweet smile.

"Welcome back Gildarts." Mira told him and Gildarts rested his gaze on her, looking slightly confused.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where to find Fairy Tail?" Gildarts asked and Mira smiled a little wider.

"Your already here, it's Mirajane." Mira explained and Gildarts blinked.

"Wow... Everything's different!" Gildarts chuckled and gave her a sheepish smile. Frea sighed as Natsu immediately ran at Gildarts, trying to start a fight. And not to surprisingly, Natsu was beaten by one hit. Gildarts passed Mirajane and walked up to Master Makarov, after a moment of silence, Gildarts chuckled and Mater Makarov sighed.

"You couldn't do it could you?" Master asked and Gildarts shook his head. Frea blinked in surprise, Gildarts hadn't been able to complete his mission? Tat was surprising, Gildarts was considered the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail. Gildarts glanced over at Natsu as the young Dragon Slayer got to feet and smiled

"Come see my at my place later, ok Natsu?" Gildarts told Natsu and he nodded. Gildarts turned and walked through a wall, destroying it as he neared and kept walking.

"You could use the door!" Somebody yelled and Frea shook her head, Gildarts was still Gildarts. Natsu left almost immediately as many people started to discuss what Gildarts mission might have been about. Most of the members who had known Gildarts before he left, were extremely shocked that even he couldn't finish the Century Quest. She was among those surprised, she had seen Gildarts use some of his magic before when she was younger, and the man wasn't someone to be messed with.

Frea walked over to a window as she noticed it was starting to grow dark outside, as the clouds covered up the sun. She breathed in and could smell rain on the air, she turned away from the window slowly. For some reason... there was a weird energy creeping in to hang over Magnolia. Frea cast one last glance over her shoulder at the window, eyes narrowed. She couldn't place what the feeling was, but she didn't exactly like it. She walked over to sit with Gray, Erza, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel.

* * *

Frea watched Mira and Elfman leave the Guild Hall together, heading out into the rain that was pouring outside. She sighed, she knew where they were going, today was close to the day that their little sister, Lisanna had died. Frea was leaning against a wall, arms crossed over her chest, and from time to time she would glance out the window she was standing near. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, the energy hanging over Magnolia was strong, unfamiliar... and she was having a hard time telling if it was evil or not.

It was putting her on edge, and she hated the fact that she didn't know what it was. She glanced around the hall, eyes narrowing. Why couldn't anybody else feel this?

It was true she was an Energy Mage, and her specialty was Energy and all its different kinds, but this, this was strong, she had a hard time believing any other Mage's wouldn't be able to feel it. And yet as she swept her silver gaze over them, none of them seemed to be feeling what she was feeling, and she ground her fangs in frustration, letting out a very annoyed hiss.

_Are all the Mage's in here idiots?_

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. _What is this energy, why is it here, hanging over Magnolia like the dark clouds in the sky, sending rain down into the streets?_ She had seen Wendy leave a little while ago, and Gajeel hadn't been around the Guild hall all day. Natsu had comeback after visiting Gildarts about an hour ago, and she couldn't help but notice that he didn't look happy.

Frea stiffened as the energy she had been feeling all day, suddenly intensified and all the people around her started to waver and fade. She stepped away from the wall, eyes wide in shock, until everything disappeared and she stood in an empty space, ground white with what looked like powder. Frea glanced every which way, but the land was empty, as if all of Magnolia had just disappeared.

"Oi! Anybody here?!" She yelled and her words were met with silence. She narrowed her eyes, this wasn't good.

Everything was gone, everybody was gone.

_Then why the hell am I here?_ She breathed in deeply, trying to catch any scents of her family, anybody. But she couldn't find any and she stiffened.

"What the hell happened?" She hissed under her breath, sweeping her gaze over the land. She glanced up to see a dark hole in the clouds and sky, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Magnolia was sucked into an Anima." Frea stiffened and turned around slowly to see Mystogan walking toward her. She blinked a few times, she had never talked to Mystogan very much before, and she was confused as to why he was here, out of all the people that had disappeared. She narrowed her eyes,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She growled.

"There is another realm beyond this one, it is called Edolas." Mystogan continued, "That land has limited Magic Energy, and the king has taken Magnolia and turned all of its Wizards into Lacrima, so that Edolas may have Magic Power." Frea stiffened at his words. Was he serious?

"Then why the hell am I still here?" She asked.

"Your Dragon Slayer magic has protected you from being sucked into the Anima, that is why you have remained here on EarthLand." Mystogan explained.

"Tch... Then how the hell do I get in to Edolas to save the guild?" She growled and he pulled out a small glass bottle full of round red pills.

"This medicine will allow you to keep your powers as your transported to Edolas." Mystogan explained and popped the cap open, he flicked one up into the air and she caught it in her mouth. "Your Dragon Slayer Magic can be used to save those who have been turned into Lacrima..." The last thing she heard was Mystogan's words as she felt herself sort of shift and her mind was engulfed in bright light.

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	38. Chapter 38-Edolas

**Frea has two types of Energy traps, one where she places a magic circle on the ground and anyone who steps inside it is knocked back with tremendous force, while the other is where she concentrates her magic to make a box around her enemy. Just thought I might explain that in case you get between the two in the battle against Kasumi's spirits and the match between Natsu and Gajeel.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Edolas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Frea blinked her eyes open and sat up from where she was, lying on some grass. She placed a hand on top of her head and started wide-eyed, at the scene before her. Large islands of land floated in the air, strange birds flew between the floating islands, and on some of them, cities could be seen. She wasn't in EarthLand any more, so she could only be in one place,

_Edolas._

She narrowed her eyes slightly, this place was weird, really weird. Usually she could feel many different types of Magic Energy all around, but this land seemed completely void of it. _Hmm... Mystogan wasn't kidding when he said the Magic Energy here is limited_. Her eyes narrowed a little more at the thought of the mysterious man, how in the hell had Mystogan known about Edolas? And why hadn't he come to save the Guild too? He was a Fairy Tail Wizard wasn't he?

She shook her head, she didn't even want to try and figure it out. Mystogan was way to mysterious. She got to her feet and glanced around, she could go left, right, or back into the trees behind her. Going forward wasn't an option because the floating Island she stood on ended just in front of her. But where was she going to start looking for Fairy Tail? According to Mystogan, they had been turned into Lacrima.

Her silver eyes widened a little, _didn't he say my Dragon Slayer Magic protected me from getting sucked into the Anima? If that was true... wouldn't Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy have been spared too?_ She breathed in deeply, letting the strange scents flood her senses as she tried to pick up any familiar ones. When she failed to find any she recognized, she clasped her hands in front of her and brought them to rest against her chin, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Energy Sense." She said quietly, and this time she didn't bother to open her eyes. She needed to cast her senses out father, farther than she had ever tried, just to see if she could find anything. And to do that, she had to concentrate. Her silver magic appeared around her in an almost transparent state, as a silver magic circle appeared at her feet, and streaks of her magic that looked solid, spiraled around her in all different directions.

As her senses cast out, reaching farther and farther, for a long while all she could pick up were the Energy Signatures of the strange animals that inhabited Edolas. Her hands tightened around each other, as she pushed herself to reach even farther, and at that distance, her Magic stability began to waver and she tensed, trying to stabilize her magic again. At the last attempt to push her magic farther, she locked onto traces of a human Energy Signature, before she was forced to end her spell and open her eyes.

Frea let out a sigh, her spell might have failed at the last minute, but at least she had found something. She turned on her heel and headed away into the trees, alert for any dangers, as she headed away in the direction she had locked on to the Human Energy Signature. She ended up walking for a long while, before the scents of humans reached her nose. She blinked in slight surprise, she had managed to cast her senses farther than she had thought she could. After a good hour of walking, a town lay at the bottom of the hill she stood upon, just leaving the shadow of the trees. The town below her was fairly odd. All of the buildings were aligned perfectly in rows, all were a dark brown color, and all were built in the same geometric way, with an exception of a few of them being larger than the surrounding ones.

She half slid, half walked down the steep hill leading to the town and stopped just outside as the hill ended suddenly. She walked in slowly, the streets were filled with quite people, and she couldn't help but notice some of them glanced at her and quickly scurried away. She shifted her gaze over to an old man passing her by and he visibly flinched when she met his gaze and quickly ran away. _Ok..._ she blinked in confusion.

She stumbled to a halt, out of nowhere dozens of men wearing uniforms and carrying lances had appeared in front of her. She took a step back, now she knew something was wrong.

"We are placing you under arrest." One of the men told her and she tilted her head slightly. "Surrender now." Frea narrowed her eyes and clenched a fist behind her back.

"And what have I done wrong?" She asked calmly.

"You have broken the law by remaining in the dark Guild Fairy Tail, after all Wizard Guilds were disbanded."

"Your wanted for grand theft and murder."

Two of the men spoke at the same time and she froze, they did too. The two might have been talking about three different crimes, or was it something else?

"This is clearly Winter Shadelocker, who is wanted for murder by the king." One of the men argued.

"No, this has to be Frea Silvery, wanted member of Fairy Tail." The other retorted. Frea froze upon hearing their argument. _There was another Winter and Frea here in Edolas? Since when he Fairy Tail become a Dark Guild? And why is Winter the evil one now?_

She narrowed her eyes and went into a defensive stance, she wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she was wanted for something apparently, even if she hadn't been the one to do it.

"Either way, whichever one she is, she's still wanted dead or alive." A third man intervened and the two quite with their arguing, all lances pointed toward her.

"Sorry guys," She told them. "I'm not Frea Silvery or Winter Shadelocker." She growled, but they charged anyway. She spun on her toe and extended an arm around her, "Energy Dragon's Wave Attack!" She hissed and several waves of her silver magic flew through the air toward the oncoming soldiers. They were all knocked back, and a few of her attacks hit some buildings, sending them crashing to the ground.

But more soldiers appeared, all pointing their weapons at her. She narrowed her eyes, crouched down and slammed her open palms into the ground, pouring her magic into it.

"Energy Trap!" A large Magic Circle appeared around her and all of the soldiers were thrown back as they set foot in it.

"What type of Magic is this!?" One of the soldiers yelled out in utter confusion. _Oh right... nobody uses magic here._

She hissed in frustration as even more soldiers appeared, at this rate she'd end up destroying the entire town fighting these idiots. She got to her feet and glanced from side to side, they had started to surround her. She bared her fangs at the men and felt satisfied when a few of them sweatdropped and backed up. She focused her magic under her feet and used it as extra force to push off of the ground and jump over the soldiers heads, landing on the roof of a building. She began to run and jump from roof to roof, away from the soldiers and the destruction she had caused.

She usually wouldn't run away from a fight, but she didn't have time to keep fighting all of them, she had to find Fairy Tail. She narrowed her eyes, _apparently Fairy Tail is a Dark Guild, and there's a Frea here in Edolas. There's a Winter too, and she's a wanted criminal..._ Edolas just didn't make _any_ sense! Once she was sure she had run far enough she jumped down into a shadowed alley and slipped inside a wooden door that looked old and ragged, its hinges sagging.

She had taken a second to scent the air outside the door, and hadn't smelled any human scents coming from the inside. Inside it was dark, dusty, and the air was stale. There were boxes lining the walls, full of assorted things. _This must be some sort of old storeroom..._ she thought as she headed forward. She looked like two wanted criminals here, and her attire wasn't exactly Edolas worthy anyway.

Rummaging through the old boxes she pulled out a dark shirt with one sleeve, and white trim on the bottom and the top, another white design consisting of two lines curling around each other in the center. The neck was wide and it had a collar, where a strap hooked around her neck from where it connected to the inside of the collar. She pulled on a pair of long black pants with white streaks running down the sides, and laced up a pair of black boots that ended at her knee. Lastly, she threw a black cloak over her shoulders and tied the strings tight around her, pulling the hood up and letting its shadow fall across her face.

This way, no one could see her face or her guild mark, and her outfit didn't stand out as much as her regular clothes had. She slipped out of the building silently, and stuck to the shadows as she followed a path, signs pointing her toward the Capitol. There is where she hoped to find more information on her missing Guild Mates. She relaxed only when she left the town, and its searching soldiers behind.

* * *

**Another Chapter down, hope you enjoying it and thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39- A Plan

**Chapter 39**

**A Plan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

Frea pushed through the crowded city slowly, narrowing her eyes at how excited the citizens seemed. She had made her way to the Royal City after an hour or so of walking, and now she was walking in between crowds and trying to stay well away from and soldiers. She followed a mass of people down a street, wondering where so many excited people were going. She broke away from the crowd as the street she was one opened up into a large square, and she stepped down an alley. From the shadows she narrowed her eyes, her silver gaze had rested on a giant Lacrima in the center of the square. From the feeling of the Magic Energy the Lacrima was giving off, she knew it had to be Fairy Tail.

The issue was, dozens upon dozens of soldiers surrounded the blue crystal, which she could get rid of easily, if she was willing to bring the crowds of people into the mess. Frea glanced up as an elderly man wearing robes and a sort of crown stepped out onto a balcony, the crowd roared.

"God has presented us with a mighty gift!" The man yelled and again the crowds roared. "With the Magic power we will extract from this Lacrima, our city will have Magic Power for years!" The Man called out and again more roars of approval rose up. Frea's neutral expression turned into a very hateful glare as she listened to this man, who was apparently the king, talk about how god had looked won on them with favor, and all manner of ridiculous things. Her fangs clenched together as her jaw tightened, she was only managing to let go of the urge to just straight up attack the old fool.

God have given them nothing, they had turned her family into a damn rock and she knew all well taking the Magic Energy from the Lacrima would cause Fairy Tail to be lost forever. Frea stiffened as she heard footsteps behind her and she immediately spun around, encasing a clenched fist with her Magic under the cloak, ready to defend herself. She met calm red eyes and she froze, standing before was a young woman, who looked almost exactly like her, black hair, minus the markings that Frea had under her eyes, and who could only be one person.

Edolas Shadow.

Frea took a step back and got ready for an attack, but Shadow only stared at her with a calm expression.

"You, your Frea Silvery aren't you?" Shadow asked and Frea narrowed her eyes.

"No," Frea growled. "Never met her, but my name is Frea." The Energy Dragon growled, not trusting this Edolas counterpart of the dark demon she had known back in EarthLand. "_Just_ Frea, I don't have a last name." Shadow looked her up and down calmly, and it only put Frea on edge more when Shadow didn't do anything but look at her, the Shadow back on EarthLand would have attacked her right away.

"Your from EarthLand, aren't you?" Shadow asked and Frea stiffened a little at the question. Frea nodded slowly, letting her dark hood hide her face more, she found it odd that this Shadow would have found her so soon. "You are not Frea Silvery indeed, Silvery would have been whimpering and scared by now." Frea narrowed her eyes,_ the Frea here was a wimp? How the hell did that happen?_

"How did you know I'm from EarthLand?" Frea asked quietly, casting a quick glance over her shoulder at the assembled crowd, looking for anyone who might be listening.

"The Frea in this world would never come to the Royal City, she's too scared to even try. Considering all members of Fairy Tail are wanted criminals." Shadow explained. "My name is Shadow SunStreak." Shadow said with the same oddly expressionless face. "I know of EarthLand because I work in the Royal Palace, researching EarthLand and why it has unlimited Magic Power." Shadow explained.

Frea immediately tensed up again as Shadow explained she worked in the Palace, she found it extremely perplexing that this Shadow hadn't called for the Soldiers already, she _was_ sort of a criminal.

"What do you want?" Frea growled, not letting her guard down for a minute. She didn't have time for distractions, she had to figure out how to help Fairy Tail!

"I was looking for Frea Silvery, I've been helping keep Erza Knightwalker away from Fairy Tail, from behind the scenes for while now." Shadow explained. "I do not agree with all of the Kings ideas, but what am I to do? I am just a simple scholar." Shadow told her, still remaining expressionless. "I was not expecting to run into you, however." Shadow took a step toward her and Frea stiffened again, "I would watch out, Winter Shadelocker is known as a criminal to most of the Kingdom, but her true loyalty lies to the King, as his personal assassin." Shadow said quietly in her ear, and the Edolas Counterpart walked past her without another word, as she disappeared into the crowd.

Frea stood still, eyes wide, she didn't know what to think about all of that... _the Shadow here was... oddly expressionless and non-violent? And the Frea here was a complete wimp according to miss Shadow SunStreak... And Winter Shadelocker was the Kings personal assassin? Edolas was just getting stranger and stranger..._

Frea breathed in deeply, trying to calm her nerves down. She had to focus on trying to save Fairy Tail. Frea slowly turned to look back at the Lacrima in the middle of the square, she didn't have a plan, she had nowhere to start. She let out a low hiss of annoyance, she hated trying to figure out plans, she preferred to just rush in and do whatever she felt like doing. But in a crowded square, with dozens of soldiers and innocent bystanders, rushing in wasn't an option.

She stepped out into the crowds again, pulling her hood up a bit farther, trying to hide her face better. She stepped in between cheering people, never bumping anyone and oddly silent as she did so. She slowly walked the perimeter around the guarded Lacrima, noticing that the north side of the Lacrima had been left unguarded. She walked back around and stood in between two shouting men as she raked her gaze over the giant Lacrima.

Her eyes followed two men as they walked toward the Lacrima with some kind of machine in their hands, as they were let through by the Soldiers. Her heart beat a bit faster, _they must be getting ready to pull the Magic Energy from the Lacrima!_ She encased her fist in her Magic under the cloak, silver eyes sweeping this way and that as she tried to come up with a plan. She snapped her head up as a series of bright firework looking lights appeared in the sky, spelling out...

North

_North? What the hell is that about?_

"Look there! It was a message, it read north!" She glanced sideways as someone yelled out and the guards on this side of the Lacrima glanced at each other.

"The north? That side isn't guarded!" One of the soldiers yelled and a few ran to investigate the other side of the vast crystal, while the remaining soldiers started to back the Citizens up. Frea stayed rooted to the spot as Citizens passed her, her silver eyes rested on someone wearing a brown cloak, and from this angle she couldn't see the persons face, but whoever they were, they weren't backing up with the crowd either. A guard approached the cloaked figure,

"What are you doing?" The Soldier demanded. Frea perked up as she heard a weird snicker come from the cloaked person, and she smiled. She recognized that laugh. It was only now that she picked up on the metallic scent of the cloaked figure, and she glanced over as a soldier asked her to back away. All in a second, the brown cloak had been thrown aside, and one of the guards thrown away, revealing a mess of wild black hair, red eyes and metal piercings on his face, arms and ears, his fangs flashed as he smirked,

Gajeel easily threw away more soldiers and Frea yanked her hood off as she launched forward and punched the soldier in front of her, sending him flying. She spun on her toe, arm extending and eyes narrowing as her fangs flashed in a wide grin.

"Energy Dragon Wave Attack!"

Her spell hit its mark as dozens of soldiers were thrown away, and more were flung as Gajeel continued his fighting. She had to give the Iron hot-head some credit, this was a pretty well thought out plan.

Gajeel swung his Iron club out and knocked more guards away, Frea appeared behind the Iron Dragon Slayer in seconds, sending a soldier, that had been about to hit Gajeel in the back, flying. Gajeel spun around in surprise and she grinned at him,

"Nice Job, you've earned some respect points from me for this, Gajeel!" She chuckled and he blinked in shock for a minute, before giving her a smirk in return.

"Good of you to finally show up, Silver." He replied and they went back to fighting.

"Any idea how to turn the Guild back to normal?" She asked Gajeel as she came back to back with him for a second, and he smirked.

"All you gotta do is break the Lacrima with your Magic." He replied and she narrowed her eyes.

"You sure?" She asked and he gave her an annoyed look.

"Hell yeah I'm sure!" He snapped, spinning around and pointing a finger at her. She smiled,

"Fine, you break it, and I'll keep these guys off of you." She told him and he looked a little surprised she hadn't argued anymore with him. She looked away from him and easily sent the surrounding soldiers flying, before planting her feet firmly on the ground and lifting her hands above her head.

"Energy Dome!" She hissed and a large slightly see-through dome of her magic appeared around the Lacrima, keeping the soldiers out. She flinched a little as the soldiers began to pound away at her magic, and she cast a glance over her shoulder. Gajeel jumped up into the air and easily destroyed the Lacrima with his 'Iron Dragon's Sword'. The Lacrima shrunk into light and she widened her eyes in shock as Erza and Grey appeared, standing with their eyes closed. Both Frea and Gajeel sweatdropped a little, that Lacrima had been_ huge_! And it only ended up being these two?

"Snap out of it!" Gajeel yelled at the two and they opened their eyes, glancing around in confusion.

"What the heck is going on?" Grey muttered.

"We'll get to that later!" Frea called to him and let her dome disappear as she jumped back to stand beside Gajeel.

"We need to get out of here first." Gajeel told the two and Erza nodded. The soldiers had begun surrounding them again, Erza tried to requip a sword as Grey tried to use his magic too. When it didn't work they both looked shocked,

"Your magic aint gonna work." Gajeel muttered. Frea gave the three a smile,

"No worries, we'll get out here in a minute." She chuckled. "All three of you, stay perfectly still." She told them, "When I tell you to, start running." She ordered and the nodded stiffly. Frea crouched down and placed her open palms on the ground. Pouring her magic into the ground, a very large magic circle appeared under their feet.

"Energy Trap!"

* * *

**another chapter up, hope you enjoyed it!**


	40. Chapter 40- Lets Go!

**Chapter 40**

**Lets Go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

Within seconds all of the running soldiers were blown backward in flashes of silver light and their bewildered shouts echoed through the square,

"Run!" Frea ordered and at once they took off, dodging around the fallen soldiers and rushing through the town until they left the chaos behind and stopped down a dark alley, panting. Frea pulled her hood back up and noticed that they gave her a bewildered look, she sighed.

"What's the Hood for?" Grey asked.

"I sort of look like two wanted criminals..." Frea muttered. "You'd be surprised at how easily recognizable I am here."

"What is going on? Where are we?" Erza demanded.

"Edolas." Frea replied. "Its an alternate universe apart from EarthLand, that's where we live." She explained and everyone blinked in surprise as a man that looked almost exactly Gajeel showed up and the two hooked their arms over each other's shoulders.

"Who the hell is this?" Erza, Gray and Frea asked at the same time and the two look-a-likes gave them that weird snicker.

"Gi Hee... This handsome guy here is Edolas me, he helped me figure out the rescue plan." Gajeel smirked.

"Impressive escape, I must say." The Edolas Gajeel smiled and Erza stared them down for a minute before turning her attention back to Frea.

"Never mind that, Frea, explain everything." Erza ordered. Both Gajeel's faces fell as Gray let a comment split about Erza not caring about Gajeel's comment of being handsome. Frea couldn't resist a smile at the comment, but she took a deep breath after a moment and prepared to explain what was going on.

"Magnolia was sucked into and Anima and everyone in the Guild was turned into a Giant Lacrima, besides Gajeel and I. And for the record, Fairy Tail is considered a Dark Guild." Frea started. "I think Wendy and Natsu might be here somewhere... anyway, Edolas has a limited supply of Magic Energy, so they are planning on extracting the Magic from the Lacrima made from Magnolia." Frea explained. "If that happens, we can say goodbye to everybody."

"Why aren't we a Lacrima?" Gray asked.

"You were up until about ten minutes ago, what do you think the Iron-Head and I were doing back there? We were saving you." Frea explained.

"What are we gonna do without our Magic?" Erza muttered and the EarthLand Gajeel stepped forward, pulling a glass bottle pull of red pills from his pocket. Frea blinked in surprise once she realized what they were, the same thing Mystogan had given her.

"These will let you use your Magic here." Gajeel explained and handed a pill to Erza and Grey, "Your right Silver, the Pyro and the Sky kid should be here somewhere, I don't know where though." Frea looked away for a minute,

"That means we have to find the rest of the Guild, and Natsu and Wendy..." Frea murmured. She closed her eyes for a minute and breathed in deeply, ignoring the short conversation Erza had started up with the others. She could pick up on so many different things... _people, food, steel..._... Nothing that told her where the rest of the Guild was, or the two missing Dragon Slayers.

"Frea?"

Frea opened her eyes and glanced up, taken from her thoughts when someone said her name. "Hmm?" She murmured and her gaze locked on to Erza.

"Could you use that spell of yours? To try and find everyone?" Erza asked and Frea blinked slowly.

"I'm guessing your talking about **'Energy Sense'**, right?" Frea asked and Erza nodded. Frea let out a soft sigh and clasped her hands together in front of her, resting her chin against them. "It's worth a try, but no promises. I tried this earlier and Edolas' Energy Signature's are very different from the one's back home." She murmured and closed her eyes again.

"Energy Sense." Frea said quietly and her Magic appeared around her, along with the Magic Circle under her feet. Her senses cast out over the city, and she was immediately bombarded with all of the Energy Signatures here. _Human... Something that looked like Happy and Carla's Energy Signatures that was coming from somewhere far above them..._

She stayed silent for a few more minutes, trying to find anything. She stiffened when she locked onto the traces of two Energy Signature's, one was fiery red, and the other a cool blue... she was surprised to find a shimmering gold one too. Her eyes opened and she let her hands fall,

"Alright. Wendy and Natsu are in the direction of the Castle." Frea murmured. "It sort of looks like Lucy might be there too." Frea explained and she shared the confused look on the others faces.

"The cheerleader ain't a Dragon Slayer, why would she be walking around?" Gajeel huffed and Frea shrugged.

"Don't ask me... Edolas is still confusing, your guess is as good as mine." Frea told him. She moved her gaze over the alley, and she frowned a little. "I wasn't able to find the Guild though..." She muttered.

"Alright here's the plan." Erza said and everyone fixed their attention on her. "Gajeel, your going to try and find the Guild." Erza ordered. "Gray and Frea, your coming with me to find Natsu and Wendy." She told them briskly and they nodded. "Everyone stay safe and be careful, we are all going home." Erza told them.

Gajeel disappeared along with his Edolas Counterpart and Erza motioned for Frea to take the lead as she led them in the direction of Natsu and Wendy's Energy Signatures, setting off at a brisk pace. She made sure to try and steer clear of the bustling soldiers in the city and she sweatdropped a little. The longer they traveled toward the Castle, she was becoming more and more on edge.

She had started to get a bad feeling, and she was aware of an extremely negative and Evil energy getting closer. The closer they got to the castle, less and less people lined the streets. The small group of three came to a sudden stop as a tall young woman with pure white hair and icy blue eyes appeared in the middle of the street ahead of them. She had a very large black sword resting on her shoulder and she wore a black leather outfit, and a long scar stretched across her face.

Frea took a defensive stance, and she was aware of Erza and Grey doing the same thing behind her.

"Hmm... So your the EarthLand Mages I'm supposed to eliminate?" The woman asked and Frea clenched a fist.

"Let me guess, your the King's assassin? Winter Shadelocker?" Frea growled and Winter smiled sadistically.

"Your pretty smart! So, I've been dying to know, how powerful is the EarthLand Frea?" Winter chuckled and Frea frowned.

"Frea, why is Winter the evil one?" Grey asked and she sighed.

"I don't know... but before you ask, she is one of the two reasons I am currently wanted dead or alive." Frea Explained. "The other reason, the Frea here is part of Fairy Tail, and its a dark Guild as I said earlier." She explained quickly. "We don't have time for this, but she isn't someone to mess with, from what I've figured out."

Frea took a step back and placed a hand on Erza's shoulder, channeling her Magic over to the red-head who stared in surprise when she realized what she was doing. Frea channeled a small part of her Magic into Erza, and centered it around the Red-head's eyes, so she could see Natsu and Wendy's Energy Signature's for a short time.

"You two keep going, I'll take her on." Frea told them.

"That's not gonna happen, we're not leaving you behind!" Grey snapped and she smirked, her fangs flashing a little.

"And what choice do you have, Popsicle? You really oughtta have more faith in me," She smiled and chuckled at his annoyed expression when she called him Popsicle. "Erza knows where to go, and I have a feeling those two might be in trouble." She explained. "As soon as I beat her, I'll catch up, ok?"

Erza and Gray exchanged glances and Frea smiled wider, "I promise ok? She said she wanted a fight with me, so she'll get it." Frea pulled her hood down, and rolled her shoulders, hearing them crack. "So go, and I'll see you later." Frea told them and they paused before nodding and running off. Frea turned her silver gaze on Winter Shadelocker and their gazes met, one silver and one icy blue.

"You sound certain you can beat me." Winter pointed out with a smile and Frea nodded, giving the assassin a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure I can, after all," Frea wrapped her fist in her Magic and ran forward. "I'm a Mage of Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**finally another chapter up! Sorry I took so long! Hope you liked it!**


	41. Chapter 41-Assassin VS Fairy Tail Wizard

**Thanks to KGamer555 for adding my story and I to your favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Assassin VS Fairy Tail Wizard!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

"What is that supposed to mean? Fairy Tail Wizard's don't lose or something?" Shadelocker chuckled as she easily stepped out of the way of Frea's swinging fist. "I'm sure that's a lie!"

Frea jumped out of the way of the Assassin's sword as it swung toward her, and she landed neatly on her feet. Frea smirked,

"I didn't say that." She told her and Shadelocker narrowed her eyes. "Everyone loses, hell, I've lost more than a few times." Frea continued. "The last serious battle I was in, almost killed me."

Frea ran forward again, curling her fingers and encasing her Magic around them. "But as Fairy Tail Wizards, we always get back up, we keep fighting!" Frea slashed down both hands in an X formation. "Claws of The Energy Dragon!" Shadelocker brought her sword up and blocked her attack, but the sheer force pushed the assassin back a couple of feet. Frea smiled as she heard a crack, and Shadelocker's sword cracked a little.

"My sword... Its not supposed to crack!" Shadelocker gasped and Frea brought her hand up, silver Magic flowing from her fingers into the air. Frea gave the assassin a toothy smile and Winter glared.

"My claws are harder than you might think." Frea told her. Shadelocker glared, and a shadow passed over her face, icy blue eyes burning with rage.

"Damn you... _Damn You_! I'm not losing to you!" Shadelocker snarled and launched forward, slicing her sword in every way possible and faster than Frea could have imagined. Frea ducked low under a swing and narrowed her eyes, bringing her fist back she punched Shadelocker in the stomach, sending the Assassin flying back a good fifty feet.

Shadelocker let out a low hiss and pushed herself to her feet, leaning on her sword slightly as she pushed the tip into the ground. They both tensed and launched forward, passing each other by mere inches. Frea had managed to rake her "Energy Dragon Claws' down Shadelocker's side, as she ended up with a slash across her arm from the sword. Both whipped around and glared at each other, Shadelocker lifted her sword to the sky as she let a sadistic smile spread across her face.

"Lightning Strike!" Shadelocker yelled and Frea didn't have time to put up a shield, or move out of the way. Frea stiffened and clenched her jaw and eyes shut as she stood rigid. Multiple bolts of lightning struck down from the sky and hit her in seconds. When it was over, Frea took a small step back and stifled a wince.

Winter stared in utter shock, "That... That should have knocked you down at least!" Winter screamed at her and Frea clenched her fists, giving the Assassin a smirk.

"That was _pathetic."_ Frea laughed at her, Frea rolled her shoulders a bit and they cracked, she smiled a little wider. "Laxus' Lightning hurts more than yours does!" She chuckled and fixed Shadelocker with a hard gaze. Shadelocker sweatdropped at the intensity of her gaze, and the sheer fact that the Lightning seemed to have no effect on Frea.

Frea took a deep breath and let her Magic Flow more freely than before, until it appeared around her body in a transparent state. She adjusted her foot and focused her Magic around both feet, "Speed of the Energy Dragon!" Frea growled and dashed forward at an amazing speed. Frea lashed out, sending her Magic encased fists and managing to land more than a few hits on Shadelocker, as she steadily pushed the assassin back.

Frea narrowed her eyes as Shadelocker managed to cut her cheek, and slice into her shoulder a little. Even with the extra speed she had from her spell, Shadelocker was still fighting pretty well. Frea ducked under a swing of Winter's sword and smirked, she could see from the look on Winter's face, that the assassin was becoming nervous.

"It's because Fairy Tail always keeps fighting," Frea told her, "I know I'm not going to lose to you!" Frea brought her hand all the way back and curled her fingers again, adding more magic to the attack this time.

"I'm not gonna lose to you, or anyone!" Frea growled as she lashed out, "Claws of The Energy Dragon!" Frea yelled and Shadelocker brought her sword up to block again.

"Edolas is confusing and just keeps getting weirder, I'm not sure of hardly anything anymore!" Frea told her, "But I_ am_ for sure, that your going to lose!"

Frea felt her fingers slice cleanly through the sword, and in a split second, time seemed to slow down. Shadelocker's eyes widened, as she watched her sword be sliced apart and fall to the ground in five different pieces. Frea brought her opposite hand back and clenched it hard, her magic blazed around it stronger than ever.

"Fist of The Energy Dragon!"

Frea punched Shadelocker square in the chest as the Assassin was thrown back with more force than before. Shadelocker flew through the air for at least a hundred feet, before smashing into the side of a building, and falling to the ground.

"This... is the power... of an EarthLand... Wizard...?" Frea heard Shadelocker gasp out before she passed out and Frea took a deep breath. She turned away from the Assassin as she followed the traces of Erza and Grey's scents, she didn't even bother to anything about the cuts she had received from Shadelocker, they weren't deep anyway. As she walked, she didn't pull her hood up this time. She had caused enough commotion already, she was sure to be noticed no matter what she did.

She smirked a little, _Anyone who wants to fight with me can have at it, I haven't felt this good in such a long time!_

* * *

**Chapter down and up! Thanks to everyone who actually reads this, it means alot!**


	42. Chapter 42- Stop It!

**Chapter 42**

**Stop it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**.

Frea ran in the direction that Natsu and Grey's Energy Signature's had just drastically faded a minute ago, indicating they were either hurt badly, or knocked out. She stifled a wince as she moved her shoulders as she ran, the cut that Shadelocker had given her had been cut deeper than the others, but she ran anyway. One damn cut wasn't going to make her stop running. But she was forced to come to a stop as the ground started to tremble, she stared in shock as the top of the castle shortened and the entire city started to shift. Her head snapped up to where the very top of the castle had sunken in, as extremely large waves of pure power began to radiate over the city from the spot.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Frea!" Frea glanced up and quickly jumped out of the way of a large winged creature, and her jaw dropped to see Lucy riding it with a small girl. "Get on!" Lucy yelled at her and Frea quirked an eyebrow.

"You want me to get on that?" Frea asked and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"There's no time to argue, their about to shoot the Dragon Chain Cannon into Extalia!" Lucy snapped and Frea reluctantly climbed on.

"I want some answers." Frea muttered, and she stiffened as the creature lifted off into the air. "Why aren't you a Lacrima? Your not a Dragon Slayer, and I am pretty sure you didn't show up when we saved Erza and Gray." Frea told her.

"Horologium passed through his gate on his own and protected me from being sucked into the Anima." Lucy explained. "Mystogan sent me here."

"Alright... I can understand that. So where are we going? And what's with 'Extalia' and this 'Dragon Chain Cannon'?" Frea asked, her gaze switching over to the small girl riding the creature with them. "Whose that?"

"We're going to find Gray, Natsu and Erza." Lucy explained. "The Dragon Chain Cannon is a Magical device that is being powered by the Magic Energy that the Kingdom sucked out of Natsu and Wendy. The King is going to shoot it into the island that has the Lacrima made from Everyone in Magnolia on it, and direct the chain to make it crash into Extalia. Extalia is the floating kingdom of the Exceeds, Happy and Carla are Exceeds." Lucy continued to explain. "When the Lacrima crashes into Extalia, the magic power will infuse and rain down on Edolas to provide it with Eternal Magic Power." Lucy murmured. "That's Coco, and this is her Legion." Lucy said, patting the creature carrying them.

Frea stayed silent for a minute as she tried to let all the information sink in. When Frea simply stared for a long while without saying anything, Lucy and Coco exchanged a glance.

"You ok?" They both asked at the same time and Frea let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah... I think I understand now." Frea murmured. "We have to find the others and find a way to stop the Lacrima from running into Extalia?" Frea asked and Lucy nodded. Frea sat up a little straighter and licked her thumb, wiping the blood off of her cheek where it had dripped down from the shallow cut on her cheek. "Then we need to hurry, that Dragon Chain Cannon is giving off an unbelievable amount of Magic Power."

Lucy and Coco nodded, and the small Edolas girl urged her Legion to go faster. All three of them stiffened as a huge chain launched out from the castle and latched on to the underneath of a floating island. Frea narrowed her eyes as she saw faint traces of powerful blood red Magic appear at the base of the chain, before she could feel it start to get closer and travel up.

Frea jumped to her feet, "Wait a minute! We need to stop, a very large wave of Magic is about-!" She tried to warn them but realized there was no time. Lifting both hands out to the side her Silver Magic surrounded the Legion in a dome shape. "Energy Sphere!"

Frea grunted as the Magic traveled up the chain at an amazing speed, and sent a wave of it out in all directions. Though she knew Lucy and Coco couldn't see it, they would be able to feel it. Frea managed to keep the shield up around the Legion, but she flinched a little as the Magic hit her own Magic. Once she was sure the Magic was passed them, she let her arms drop, and she breathed in deeply.

"How did you know that Magic would have hit us?" Lucy asked and Frea glanced down at the blonde.

"I'm the Energy Dragon, I can feel all types of Energy around me, and sometimes see it without using a spell. Something as powerful as that wasn't hard for me to catch, and I could tell it would definitely hurt us if we got hit." Frea explained. Lucy nodded in understanding, and she noticed Coco cast her a smile. Frea crouched down as the Legion dove suddenly, and she steadied herself enough to not fall off. The Legion broke through the top of the tower with little problem, and they found Erza, Gray, and Natsu surrounded by soldiers.

"Come on guys!" Lucy yelled and they stared in shock.

"How did you manage to ride that thing Lucy?" Natsu asked and Frea frowned.

"This Legion is mine." Coco piped up.

"Get on!" Frea ordered sharply, and at once Gray and Natsu hopped on, with Erza following more slowly. The Legion lifted away, and sped off toward the already fast moving Lacrima.

"Faster!" Natsu yelled as he stood on the Legions head. Frea straightened up and spread her feet apart to steady herself. They turned sharply and the Legion crashed into the side of the Floating Island as it tried to stop it. Frea stumbled a bit at the jolt of hitting the Island, and the Legion was pushed back by the force of the moving Island.

"Everyone! Release your Magic Energy!" Erza ordered and Frea raised both hands toward the Island, a large silver Magic Circle appeared before her. The combined forces of the Wizards helped the Legion to push harder, but they were still being driven backward. Frea cast a quick glance over her shoulder and the land of Extalia was getting closer by the minute. Frea narrowed her eyes, and took a step forward until she was shoulder to shoulder with Natsu, and she placed both hands on the Floating Island.

_Damn it... think Frea! What spell...?_

Frea closed her eyes, she knew that Extalia was close now, and the impact would be to much for them to stop.

"Energy Sphere!"

**No One POV**

The edge of the Floating Island that the Lacrima sat upon, crashed into the side of Extalia and stopped short before it went on to destroy the rest of Extalia. The dust cleared to reveal the Fairy Tail Wizards propped between the two floating islands, hands pushing into the Lacrima Island and their feet pushing against Extalia. Frea had her hands pressed against the Island as it kept pushing at them, with her eyes shut tight and teeth clamped together, glittering pieces of Silver Magic were falling to the ground.

"We gotta stop it!" Natsu yelled.

"Push harder!" Erza ordered.

"We better stop this damn thing!" Frea hissed. "I didn't just waste half of my Magic slowing it down as it hit for nothing!"

"Push!"

**Frea's POV**

Frea stifled a wince as she trembled from pushing against the persistent island. Her muscles ached and half of her Magic was gone. She had placed an Energy Sphere around them as they hit Extalia, and she had even gone through with the effort of making it thicker and harder than she normally would have. It had done its job, when the Sphere was hit on both sides from both Floating Islands, she had been able to keep it up long enough to slow down the moving Lacrima. She pushed harder in an effort to stop the still pushing Lacrima, they couldn't let them hit, or Magnolia would be lost forever!

She was almost to focused on pushing against the Island, that she didn't notice that Extalia was giving off a rather unhappy Energy. _They probably realized that Extalia might be destroyed with them on it..._

Coco jumped down and started to push against the Island, and Frea's silver eyes glanced sideways to see Happy appear and start pushing against the Lacrima. Frea closed her eyes and willed her arms to push harder, and she wrapped her Magic around her hands to try and help push the Island away.

The scent of metal hit her nose and she opened one eye to see Gajeel jump down and start helping. Then not to long after, Carla appeared out of nowhere to help too, along with Wendy.

Frea stiffened as a more powerful Energy started spreading out behind her from the direction of Extalia. It was strong... it felt like a lot of positive emotion... Being an Energy mage Frea was sensitive to different levels of Magical Energy, along with the emotions of other people. Different emotions and Magic Energy Signatures affected her attitude at times, and very rarely, her strength.

The pure goodness of the approaching Magic Power made her feel as if strength started to spread through her limbs, and on all sides Hundreds of different Exceeds crashed into the side of the Island and began pushing. Frea smiled and pushed harder than before, the extra strength she was getting from the pure good Energy around her, fueling her. She started to push so hard, her hands made the Island crack under her.

"Keep Pushing!"

"We have to save the Guild!"

"We have to save Extalia!"

Frea smiled, "Keep it up guys..." She murmured and closed her eyes. She could feel the surrounding power of both emotion and Magic begin to bubble up, and the Island didn't seem to be pushing against her hands as hard. The Power was getting stronger and Frea let her Magic go, so it spread out around her body. "Come on! Push harder!" She ordered and they did as she asked, as the Power just about reached its peak.

_"Power of Emotion, _

_Strength in our hearts,_

_Spread out around us,_

_and push the force away!"_

Frea hissed under her breath as the Power reached its peak and the Island was pushed away in a flash of light, and it lasted until they could see the Lacrima was no longer there. Frea caught her breath and glanced up at a light brown Exceed who had caught her before she fell. Frea winced slightly as pain spread up around her shoulder for a minute before fading. Her eyes trained on to the Floating Island they had just pushed away, and she stiffened when she finally registered the Lacrima wasn't there anymore.

"What happened to the Lacrima?" Natsu asked.

"I sent everyone back to EarthLand and returned everyone and everything to normal." Frea glanced up and smiled a little. "I apologize for being so late." Mystogan apologized and Frea shook her head, sighing.

"The Prince is back!" An Exceed exclaimed and Frea stiffened, _Prince...?_

"Everything's back to normal?"

"We saved Extalia!"

A chorus of yells and shouts sounded and the Exceeds flew around in victory, and the other EarthLand Wizards let out sighs of relief. Frea glanced in the direction of a large black Exceed with armor on and a white muzzle.

"Thank you, my Prince." The Black Exceed thanked Mystogan, who only smiled in return.

Frea stiffened as a loud crack sounded and everyone's faces fell as the Black Exceed was shot in the stomach, blood spurting out into the air.

"Lily!" Mystogan yelled.

"Black cat!" Gajeel yelled. Frea's eyes were torn away from the falling Exceed, to the massive amounts of soldiers on Legions behind him, with a woman who looked exactly like Erza in the lead.

"KnightWalker..." Erza growled.

"It's not over Scarlet!" Knightwalker yelled.

"Somebody catch Lily!"

"Begin Code ETD!" Knightwalker commanded as the solders began to attack the Exceeds and turn them into Lacrima. Frea was dropped back down on Coco's Legion along with Lucy, Gray, Gajeel and Erza. All of them froze when something massive came from the ground in some ruins on a Floating Island. Frea stiffened at what came out, it looked like a giant, metal..._Dragon_...

"Mystogan!" Erza yelled as she warned the mage, and the blue-haired man turned and set up a shield to block a blast that the Metal Dragon had sent his way.

"The Dorma Anim..." Frea struggled to hear Mystogan mutter the words from so far away, even with her Dragon Ears.

"Mystogan? Is that what you call yourself now?" And old and gruff voice echoed from the Metal Dragon. "I no longer see you as my son! Die traitor!' the voice yelled and Frea guessed it belonged to Edolas's King. Another blast was sent for Mystogan, which sent the Mage into the trees below them.

The Legion moved under her feet swiftly as it dodged a blast from the Dorma Anim. Frea exchanged a quick glance with Gajeel and he gave her a slight nod. Both of them ran forward and jumped away from the Legion. Gajeel got a good hit on the Dorma Anim, and so did Wendy and Natsu. Frea stretched her arms out in front of her and focused her Energy around them.

"Energy Beam!" She hissed and her Magic shot out of her hands in a straight line, hitting the Dorma Anim. Frea pushed off the metal body as soon as she touched it and landed neatly beside Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel.

"This is made from metal that nullifies all magical attacks!" The King gasped. "Your hits shouldn't have down anything to it!" The King raged.

"Didn't you hear?" Natsu asked.

"We're Dragon Slayers, old man." Gajeel smirked.

"Ready guys?" Frea asked and they nodded.

_Time to really fight!_

* * *

**another chapter up! Enjoy!**


	43. Chapter 43- It Has To Be You

**Chapter 43**

**It Has To Be You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

"I'll provide back-up!" Wendy told them and Frea felt Wendy's magic wrap around her. "Vernier!"

At once, Frea felt light as a feather as she floated off the ground a little, wrapped in a silver version on Wendy's Magic. She smirked and dashed forward with Natsu and Gajeel. Frea curled her fingers and her magic wrapped around them,

"Energy Dragon Claws!" She growled as she lashed out at the Dorma Anim, dodging in between Gajeel and Natsu as they threw their own attacks at the metal Dragon. Frea curled the fingers on both her hands and lashed down in an X formation, her claws left shallow scratches on the metal.

"My attacks are hardly doing anything!" Natsu hissed.

"Mine too." Gajeel muttered.

"Power of the stout arms that tear heaven..." Frea glanced back at Wendy as the small Dragon Slayer murmured the words and raised a hand into the air above her, a Magic Circle appearing. "Arms!" Wendy shouted and silver Magic flared up around Frea. Frea clenched a fist and smiled, "That will make your attacks stronger." Wendy explained and Natsu and Gajeel smirked, before rushing off again.

"I really do like your Magic Wendy." Frea told her and smiled widely. Wendy smiled, but Frea knew that the small Mage didn't exactly know what she meant. Frea liked Wendy's Magic because of the way it felt, it felt light... pure almost. And she could sense a very strong good nature coming from it. Frea ran forward and jumped toward the Dorma Anim, spreading both arms out to her sides and letting her Magic surround them. "Energy Dragon Wing Attack!" Frea yelled and spun in air, her arms slashing at the metal and leaving deep scratches in it.

Frea's feet pressed against the metal as she bent her knees and pushed back, flipping and landing on the ground neatly. She was immediately hit by the Dorma Anim as soon as she landed though, and she grunted in pain as she was thrown away and landed on the ground hard, sliding back in the rubble. _Damn it... what hit me?_

She pushed herself to her feet and winced a little, "Dragon Rider Missiles!" Frea's head snapped up as she heard the King yell the name and Natsu shouted out Wendy's name. Wendy cast Vernier on herself, and started to move out of the way of the oncoming Missiles, only to get her foot caught in the rubble, and the small mage fell to the ground.

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled as he appeared in front of the Sky Dragon and easily destroyed the Missiles heading for her.

"Exploding Dragon Rider Missiles!" The King growled and more were sent toward Natsu and Wendy. Frea had to look away from the pair as some of the Missiles were headed her way.

"Energy Shield!" Frea growled as she crossed her arms out in front of her and the Missiles exploded as they hit her Magic, causing her to flinch a little. Her head snapped in the direction of Natsu and Wendy when a very loud boom reached her ears and Wendy gasped. Natsu had been caught in the explosion of the Missiles, and Frea smiled a little as he ate the flames, and she glanced toward Dorma Anim to see Gajeel chowing down on its tail. Frea let out a sigh as her stomach rumbled, and she sweatdropped.

_No fair...That just makes me hungrier..._ she thought sadly.

"Tch... I Shall Drain all of your fighting spirits!" The King yelled and Frea stiffened when she felt the surrounding Energy of the world around them shift, and the air turned black as the Magic Energy around them in the earth was sucked in toward Dorma Anim. She self-consciously took a step back as the Dorma Anim turned black and started to radiate with an Extreme amount of Magic Power. "All of your Magic Power will be mine!" The King snarled.

"You cant take our Magic Power!" Natsu snapped and ran toward Dorma Anim.

"It's not yours to take!" Gajeel yelled as he too ran toward Dorma Anim. Frea narrowed her eyes and focused a very heavy and concentrated amount on her Magic around two of her Fingers on her right hand, before rushing forward. She had a feeling she would need this spell later...

**No One's POV**

All four Dragon Slayers were blown backwards as they landed hard. The King laughed at them, "Impressive Dragons! Every Time you get knocked down, you get back up! Your Magic Power is incredible, but as infinite as it may be, once its gone it takes time to regenerate, no?" The King asked and laughed some more. All Dragon Slayers were trying to stand back up, and all of them were trembling with the effort. Their attempt at combining their four breath attacks had failed.

"Stay down and let your Magic Power be mine!"

"No..." Natsu hissed as he struggled to sit up. "I will not stay down!" The young Fire Dragon got to his feet and swayed a bit. "I'm standing right here, come at me!" Natsu yelled. Dorma Anim raised its foot and came toward Natsu, who caught it and was forced to his knees.

"What are you gonna do without Magic Power...!?" Gajeel snapped at him.

"I'll take some from tomorrow." Natsu growled. "Don't give up! It ain't over yet!" The ground under Natsu's feet splintered. Frea, Gajeel and Wendy started to push themselves up.

"Don't underestimate a Dragon Slayer!"

Natsu stood up and threw Dorma Anim away. All at once, Gajeel had gotten to his feet and tore his Iron Club through the foot of Dorma Anim.

"Salamander!" Gajeel yelled at the Fire Dragon. "Get him, it has to be you!"

Frea had gotten to her feet too, her head was low as she panted and her hair had fallen out of its bun, so it cast a shadow across her face. Gajeel's eyes went wide and the metal Dragon's arms swung down, heading straight for him.

"Energy Chains!"

Dorma Anim's arms were stopped as silver Chains made from magic wrapped around both arms, and the chains were held on to by Frea, who wrapped her arms around the Magic more as she dug her feet into the ground and held the chains tight. Dorma Anim struggled against her chains but Frea bared her fangs and dug her feet in harder.

"Go Natsu!" Frea snapped at him.

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled. "Send your Roar at me!" Natsu ordered. Wendy stared up at him in shock, "Stand up!" Natsu yelled and Wendy struggled to her feet. Gajeel and Frea were slowly being pulled against, as Gajeel grunted with the effort of keeping the metal armor pinned, and Frea's feet had started to tear trenches into the ground as she was pulled forward along with her Magic Chains.

"Roar of the..." Wendy gasped as she sucked in air, facing the ground. "Sky Dragon!" Wendy yelled and her tornado of spinning Air magic was sent toward Natsu. Natsu landed in the middle of her roar, and he spun around as he lit his arms on fire.

"Sword Edge of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu roared as he shot out toward Dorma Anim at an amazing speed thanks to Wendy's Roar. Natsu tore through the middle of Dorman Anim in a flurry of flames, and he came out the other side with the King in his grasp.

Gajeel jumped away from the empty armor as he released it, and Frea's arms dropped to her sides as the chains disappeared. Frea, Wendy and Gajeel fell to the ground as they sat amongst the rubble and panted. Natsu landed on the ground with the king, and the Fire Dragon slowly pushed himself up.

**Frea's POV**

Frea breathed in deeply as she tried to steady her breathing, and she stifled a wince. Her whole body hurt, and she had almost no Magic Energy left. She had been right about needing her spell earlier. She had managed to push her Magic through into the metal despite its anti-magic properties, and when she had needed to, was able to create Chain's made from her Magic and hold on to Dorma Anim, in order to limit the machine's movements further.

She glanced over at the King who was staring at them as if they weren't human, a very horrified look on his face.

**King's POV**

Faust trembled as he gazed upon the four Dragon Slayer's in front of him, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Behind each one of them, stood a giant dragon.

Behind the Fire Dragon Slayer, a fiery red Dragon with its jaws parted to reveal rows of pointed teeth, power radiating from the source.

Behind the Iron Dragon Slayer, a Massive Dark Dragon that shone and glinted, its skin as smooth as metal, looking his way with utter rage.

Behind the Sky Dragon Slayer, a Dragon with white scales that were long and blue eyes, it looked at him with cold fury.

Behind the Energy Dragon Slayer, a opalescent dragon with a silver underbelly and horns jutting from the side of its head, and deep purple eyes, with its head held high as it stared at him calmly.

Faust took a step back from the creatures, sweat pouring down his face before his mind went dark and he fell over.

**Frea's POV**

Frea narrowed her eyes at the King's horrified expression, before he fell over as he passed out.

"Haha! We got him guys! We Beat the king!" Natsu called out to them and Frea glanced his way, and seeing that toothy grin on his face, she couldn't help but smile with him. Frea slowly got to her feet and brushed off her clothes, which surprisingly with all the fighting, hadn't been destroyed as much as she would have thought. She approached Natsu slowly with a slight limp, and Wendy and Gajeel followed her not long after she reached the Fire Dragon.

"We did it!" Wendy smiled and Gajeel smirked.

"Good job guys." Frea murmured as she gave them all a genuine smile. "You did great!" She told them. Wendy blushed at the praise, and Natsu smiled back while Gajeel looked rather surprised she had told him he did a good job. They all stumbled and steadied themselves as the ground shook and they exchanged glances.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"Reinforcements?" Wendy suggested with slight worry in her voice.

"No way... I'm completely out of Magic Energy now!" Gajeel grumbled. They blinked in surprise as yellow light started to pour into the sky as it came out of the ground.

They all looked up at it, but Frea's eyes widened in shock, she _knew_ what that was... but why was it doing that?

"What the heck is this?" Natsu asked as he waved a hand through the light.

"Its Magic Energy..." Frea murmured and they glanced her way in surprise. "All of the Magic Energy here in Edolas... its disappearing!" She hissed.

"Lets go you guys." Wendy said and they looked at her. "I wanna see if the people in the city are alright, we might need to help them!" Wendy explained and Natsu nodded.

"Alright, we'll head there Wendy." Natsu murmured. Frea looked away from the disappearing Magic Energy and narrowed her eyes, she knew Magic Energy was limited her in Edolas... but she hadn't been expecting it to disappear so quickly...

She let out a sigh as she began to limp after the other three, maybe she wasn't really surprised. The King had been using Dorma Anim to take away all the Magic Energy he wanted, and now it was his fault Edolas was losing all of its Magic Power. She frowned slightly when she noticed that the other three were limping too, and Gajeel was holding on to his arm gingerly.

She could handle being hurt herself, but it really did piss her off to see her Guild-mates get hurt.

* * *

**Done! Just to let you know, I went back into chapter 16 and added details to what Chaitanya looks like, cause I felt like I hadn't put enough. Enjoy!**


	44. Chapter 44- We're Going Home

**Chapter 44**

**We're Going Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

"I am the Great Demon King Dragneel! I will steal all of your worlds Magic Power!" Natsu shouted from the roof-top of a building in the Royal City. All of the citizens who had been running for their lives a moment before, came to a stop and stared up at him. Frea sighed as Natsu started laughing with a very maniac look on his face.

They had been met by an Exceed named Nadi, who explained that Mystogan had reversed the Anima, so all of Edolas's Magic Power would be sucked into it. Mystogan was planning on taking the blame for everything, and wanted PantherLily to execute him in front of everybody, in the hopes that Lily would be able to take over Edolas and build a new future.

Natsu had decided there was no way in hell Mystogan was going to be blamed for everything, so that left Frea here, with some red and black cloak on, with Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu.

Their plan; Take the fall for Edolas's destruction.

"RedFox, Marvell, Banshee! My loyal servants, destroy this city!" Natsu roared and a vein ticked on Frea's forehead.

"Banshee?" She hissed.

"Gi hee..." She glanced in Gajeel's direction as he landed on the ground beside her after slicing through a building. "I like that-" Gajeel begun but Frea bopped him on the head so hard, his face met with the ground.

"Shut it Iron-Head, or I'll go after you too when I get back at Natsu!" She growled. Gajeel grumbled as he got back up and Frea saw him wince, "Tch... sorry..." She mumbled as she walked away and half-heartedly threw an Energy Bomb toward a Building and caused it to explode.

"Stop this Natsu!" Frea glanced down the street to see Mystogan running her way. Frea paused and Mystogan skidded to a stop in front of the building Natsu was standing on. "Enough Natsu!" Mystogan shouted at him.

"It's the Prince!"

"Somebody stop the Demon King!"

Frea didn't even glance over as Wendy and Gajeel walked up to stand beside her.

"I'm doing my own version of the Fairy Tail Farewell." Frea perked up as she heard Natsu tell that to Mystogan. "First rule; you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy tail to others for as long as you live!" Natsu told him and punched Mystogan.

"Second; You must not have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them!" Mystogan answered the second one for Natsu and punched the Fire Dragon back.

"Three; Even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something insignificant! You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live!" Natsu grinned as both men stepped forward and punched each other in the face at once.

Mystogan and Natsu were both smiling, as Mystogan caught himself, and Natsu fell to the ground. "I hope to see you again one day." Natsu said quietly. Frea couldn't help but smile a little as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The Prince did it!"

"He saved us!"

A chorus of approval for Mystogan started up and the blue-haired man looked rather surprised. Frea let out a soft sigh as she felt herself begin to be pulled into the Anima, and she saw herself, along with the three other Dragon Slayer's begin to glow as they were slowly lifted up. Frea smiled down at the watching eyes of the Edolas people, and she glanced side-ways to see the rest of their Members begin to be sucked into the Anima as well.

"We're going back..." Frea murmured. She closed her eyes as she listened to her Guild-Mates call out their farewells around her.

* * *

Frea found herself falling in an instant and she immediately found herself on top of Natsu, while Gray fell on top of her. Frea let out a grumble as she shoved the half-naked Ice Mage off and got to her feet, stepping away from the dog-pile. Rain was pouring down steadily and she was already soaked from it. Her silver gaze cast around and she smiled widely.

"We're back!" She said happily and at once the rest of the group jumped to their feet, everyone was smiling.

"Alright!" Natsu yelled.

"Hold on," Erza stepped forward, "It's too early to celebrate. We need to make sure that everyone in the Guild is safe." Erza told them.

"Actually, everybody's fine!" They all glanced up and their jaws dropped. All of Extalia was floating above them, "We got here before you, and we had plenty of time to fly around!" One of the Exceeds explained. "Fairy Tail is fine, in fact, no one seems to realize they had been turned into a Lacrima."

"W-why?!" They gasped. The Exceeds were lined up on the ground by a very serious looking Carla, and the queen Chagot, and Elders resided at the front with Nadi and a cat that looked a lot like Ichiya.

"They need to leave." Carla huffed and Wendy and Wendy walked up to the white Exceed.

"Come on Carla..." Wendy murmured.

"Cant we just forgive them?" Happy asked.

"We are sorry..." The Exceed's murmured. Carla narrowed her eyes,

"No. These people sent us here to kill the Dragon Slayers." Carla hissed.

Chagot blinked in surprise, and the Elders cast quick glances between each other. "Actually Carla... When I ordered the 100 Eggs to be Sent to Earthland... you don't know the full story..." Chagot murmured. One of the Elders stepped forward,

"I believe we already mentioned Chagote can see in to the future a little? When Chagot received a vision of the Floating Islands falling, we came to the conclusion that the Human's would cause our downfall." The Elder explained.

"We didn't count on your powers when we sent the eggs though..." Chagote cut in and Frea saw Carla stiffen. "You can see into the future like me...We lied to the humans and told them you were being sent to kill the Dragon Slayers, when we were really just trying to keep you safe... and we think you saw what would happen, and you self-consciously made those seeings your mission." Chagote explained. " And those directions into the Castle... you were seeing the future then too." Chagote explained.

"We were taking advantage of the fact you didn't know of your powers... sorry!" Nadi put in.

"That's why I gave you the sword Carla... all that's happened in solely my fault." Chagote told her softly.

"My queen! You mustn't say that!" the golden Exceed standing beside Nadi gasped.

"We cant send them back Carla... Extalia was destroyed remember?" Wendy murmured and Carla sighed.

"I guess that will have to do for now..." Carla sighed and the Exceeds smiled. "But why do i have your power?" Carla asked and Chagote and the Elders looked away.

"Mister!" Happy exclaimed as he dashed off to stand side-by side with a White Exceed wearing a straw hat. "Dont you think Chagote and Carla kinda look alike?" Happy asked and Frea turned away, blocking out their conversation, and smiled a little as she saw Chagote pull Carla in for a hug, before letting her go.

"While we're here, we should try to find those Hundred Eggs that were sent six years ago!" One of the Exceeds piped up and they all lifted off, and they flew off, yelling out last good-bye's before disappearing. Frea brushed some of her soaking hair from her face and glanced between the assembled Mage's.

"We going to the Guild?" She asked.

"Hell no!" Gajeel snapped. "We gotta find my cat first, I didn't see Lily here!" He growled. Frea blinked a few times.

"Your cat...? Lily...?" Frea murmured.

"I'm right here." They all turned to see a Happy sized PantherLily walk out of the surrounding trees and Frea chuckled a little at the shocked expressions on the faces of the people around her.

"You definitely cutesified!" Happy snickered and Lily sighed.

"EarthLand doesn't see to agree with me." The Black Exceed murmured. "Right now my only concern is joining a Wizards Guild. Gajeel, will you keep your promise of taking me in?" Lily asked and Gajeel smirked.

Gajeel dashed at Lily and scooped the Exceed up, smiling widely as he crushed Lily in a hug with tears pouring out of the Iron Dragon's eyes. "Of course, Partner!" Gajeel shouted.

"What have you been doing anyway Lily?" Happy asked and Lily tugged on a rope held in his hands.

"I found a suspicious figure." Lily answered as he pulled on the rope harder. "Get out here!" He snapped.

"Ow! Hey you! I'm not suspicious, I'm part of Fairy Tail!" Someone retorted as the sound of bushes being crashed through and a young girl wearing a blue dress with blue eyes and short white hair appeared. Frea immediately froze along with Natsu, Erza and Grey.

"You bagging on my Lily?" Gajeel growled as he crouched down beside the girl, eyes narrowed. Frea quickly stepped forward and pushed Gajeel's face away from the girl, causing the man to fall backward. Frea crouched down beside the girl and stared, the blue eyes meeting her silver ones. Se lifted a hand and gently placed a finger against the young girls forehead, eyes growing wider.

"L-Lisanna...?" Frea breathed. Frea stood back up and drew her hand away, raking her silver gaze over the young girl on the ground before her.

"Frea?" Lisanna asked and Frea stiffened.

"Oh no! Edolas's Lisanna came back with us somehow!" Frea glanced over her shoulder at Wendy who had said the words.

"Edolas Lisanna...?" Frea echoed. Frea quickly stepped out of the way as Lisanna jumped up and yelled Natsu's name, tackling the Fire Dragon to the ground.

"Natsu... I finally get to see the real Natsu again!" Lisanna smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"Erza..." Frea murmured. "I could be wrong but... I'm not one to forget the Energy Signature of some one in Fairy Tail..." Frea told her and Erza's eyes widened.

"You don't mean...?" Gray and Erza asked and she nodded.

"That's our Lisanna." Frea told them. Lisanna got off of Natsu and turned toward them.

"Yeah..." Lisanna answered.

"But... we all thought you died two years ago... how?" Erza asked and Lisanna sighed.

"I never died." Lisanna explained. "I think at the time, I was sucked into one of the smaller Anima set up around EarthLand. And I was sucked into replace, what Edolas had lost..." She trailed off and they immediately figured out what she meant, the Edolas Lisanna had died. "I found Fairy Tail and they all just believed I was their Lisanna, so I stayed with the Guild."

"Then, back there. Why didn't you tell us back in the Edolas Fairy Tail!?" Natsu demanded and Lisanna looked away from him.

"I just couldn't..." She murmured. Frea switched her gaze between Lisanna and Natsu, not particularly liking the feeling passing between the two. She stepped forward and placed an arm around Lisanna's shoulders, grinning widely.

"We're glad to have you back," Frea told her. "Now I'm not the only one in Fairy Tail to die and come back!" Frea chuckled and Lisanna quirked an eyebrow. "You'll hear about it later," Frea promised and exchanged a glance with Erza. "Right now, I bet there's two people who would love to see you." Frea told her and gave the white-haired Mage a wink.

* * *

Frea crossed her arms behind her back and smiled softly as she watched Lisanna run through the cemetery behind the church, splashing through puddles as she ran toward to figures in front of a grave.

"Mira!" Lisanna called out to them. "Mira! Elfman!" Lisanna huffed and the two who had been called slowly turned around. Elfman dropped the umbrella he had been holding as his eyes widened in shock along with Mira's. The three siblings hugged each other as they smiled and cried, and Frea sighed, closing her eyes for a minute.

She loved the emotion coming off of the three Strauss Siblings, it felt like love, happiness, it was wonderful... She didn't even mind the rain pouring down anymore as she watched the scene before her. She had never been good friends with Lisanna, but she had come to know Mira and Elfman pretty well, and it made her all the happier to see them so happy.

Frea silently hoped that things would go a lot smoothly from here on out.

* * *

**Last chapter for today, there should probably only be one more chapter for this story, before I start up another story. Same characters an everything, I'm just starting a new chapter to Frea's story! I hope you read the next one once I have it up! And thanks to all of you who have been actually reading this! Enjoy!**


	45. Chapter 45- Party

**Chapter 45**

**Party**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's and Ideas**

Frea walked through the strengthening sunlight as the sun rose over Magnolia, Gajeel and PantherLily were walking to her left as Erza walked to her left. They had all met up with each other after getting back from Edolas, and going home to get changed. Frea had taken off the torn and tattered Edola's clothes and wrapped up her arm and shoulder. She was now wearing simple dark jeans with her combat boots and an off-the-shoulder grey shirt, with her hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail. Elfman, Mira, and Lisanna were walking ahead of them as they headed away to Fairy Tail.

As soon as they entered, everyone fell silent and stared at Lisanna, who only smiled back. "Hey Everyone!" Lisanna smiled. All at once everyone in the hall jumped forward and yelled her name, tears streaming from their eyes. But just before they could dog-pile on Lisanna, Elfman stepped forward and knocked them all away.

Frea chuckled a little and slipped away from the growing crowd around Lisanna to sit at the bar and lean with her elbows against the countertop. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. She listened silently to Master talk with Lisanna and she smiled a little wider when she heard the white-haired Mage start crying. Before long the Guild erupted in laughter, as they threw one of their famous parties for Lisanna.

She tilted her head slightly as she heard at least two people sit down next to her, though she didn't bother to open her eyes. Her nose was telling her it was Gildarts and Master Makarov.

"Long time no see eh, Gildarts?" Frea murmured as she opened her eyes and glanced his way.

"Hey..." He replied and she sighed.

"You forget my name?" She asked and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

"Frea," She reminded him and he perked up.

"Oh right! I remember now, I hear you've been up to a lot lately." Gildarts replied and Frea sweatdropped a little.

"You could say that..." She mumbled.

"So your a Dragon Slayer?" Gildarts asked and she nodded.

"Yeah,"

"And you 'died' but came back?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell the Guild you were dying a second time?"

Frea paused, even without looking at him, she could hear the anger in the man's voice. Frea sighed and looked at the floor, "Go ahead and hit me, lecture me, I don't care, I've already heard it from everybody else..." She muttered and glanced up when he laughed. "What's with the laughing?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"I'm not gonna hit or lecture you, I get why you didn't say anything, and in all honesty I don't think it matters as long as your still here." He replied and Frea blinked slowly, before smiling.

"Did you here what happened in Edolas already?" She asked, changing the subject and both Master and Gildarts nodded.

"Erza explained all she could," Master explained.

"Too bad about Mystogan though." Gildarts murmured.

"I hope everything is going well for him..." Master said quietly and both Frea and Gildarts smiled.

"I'm sure he's fine." Frea told the old man.

"He was raised in this Family after all." Gildarts told Makarov, and the old man smiled. They all glanced over as brawling erupted in the middle of the hall, as it was started by Natsu.

"Natsu!" Master called and Natsu walked over. "What was the Edolas me like?" Master asked and Natsu thought about it.

"I actually think he was the King..." Natsu murmured and Frea looked away, she hadn't come to that conclusion.

"What the Edolas me like?" Gildarts asked and Natsu chuckled a little.

"Actually your name didn't come up Gildarts." Natsu explained. "You could have been a fish... or a bird." Natsu said as he trailed off to think about it. Frea chuckled as Gildarts face fell at his words.

"Get your ass back over here Flame-Head!" Gray yelled at Natsu who all to happily sprang at the Ice-Mage. Frea swept her gaze over the battling Guild Members until she noticed that Juvia was sulking in a corner with rain falling over her, Lucy was happily talking away with Wendy, and Gajeel jumped to his feet.

"Salamander, Girl! Lets have a fight between my PantherLily and the blue and white cat!" Gajeel yelled. Wendy sweatdropped at the idea, but Natsu jumped at the suggestion.

"All right!" Natsu exclaimed.

Frea turned her attention away from the three Dragon's and glanced at the request board. There was no doubt in her mind that this party would last into the night, where almost all the members would probably pass out until they woke up in the morning. Frea knew for a fact she wouldn't be one of those people, she never had, and never would drink any alcohol. She hated it, the taste, the smell...

She let out a soft sigh and listened to her Family celebrate around her. And she smiled at the noise, this is where she loved to be.

_Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Last Chapter and now this story is done! I know, but please check back to read the next one I will be posting. It'll still have Frea and I am planning on adding a few OC's into the fray along with her. SO if you've been reading this, I thank you so much for it, and please read my next story when I get it up. Please write a review to what you thought about this story, and hopefully you'll see more of my writing later!**

* * *

**Edit: Aww... thanks so much for the awesome reviews guys! But please don't worry, Frea's story isn't ending at this, no no! I wouldn't just leave it off like this, so don't panic, you can still read what happens next! The next part of Frea's Story has already started! Just go to my Profile Page and look for my new story, "Energy Magic", hope you like it as much as you guys liked this one!**

**:)**

**~EnergyMageFrea**


End file.
